The Mind vs the Heart
by LizzeXX
Summary: Spock/OC – The attack on the USS Kelvin affected more lives than realized. Such as that of Cora, an Empathic from the Planet Hestia, contracted to join Starfleet. When the woman who follows her heart and the man who is ruled by his mind meet, an unlikely friendship is formed and grows to something more. What will become of them when Vulcan is attacked? First in the Vulcan Archives.
1. Planet: Hestia

A/N: Hey there :) So...this is my first attempt at a Star Trek story and is the first story in the Vulcan Archives series :) I've written some other stories for Doctor Who, Supernatural, and Sherlock, so this will be my first story based on a movie and trying to incorporate an original character into it. So, just to get this out of the way so you know what you're getting into and can decide if you'd like to keep going, this story will be Spock/OC. Fair warning to start, I haven't seen much of the original series or any of the different continuations of it, so this story will be largely based on the 2 movies (1 story per movie), with a few things that I do know about Star Trek popping up here and there. This story will be about 10 chapters long, updated daily, and will be broken up between a sort of flashback/backstory chapter and portions of the movies, I wanted to add original chapters to sort of give more meat and explanation to the relationship Spock has with the OC as it will already be mostly established in the 'movie' portions.

Just to give a tiny little note about the OC, Cora, I'm making up two alien species and a planet for her which we'll learn about in this story, much like the opening of the movie, we'll see key moments in her life :)

So...there we have it :) Spock/OC, haven't seen much of Star Trek beyond the movies, and I offer my sincerest apologies if I write Spock OOC, I will try my very, VERY best not to. Lol, at least I'm being open and honest about my lack of Star Trek knowledge, because I know that it has some very serious, loyal, and amazing followers that I would never ever want to insult by lying about what I do and don't know of it :) So...if that hasn't completely turned you off attempting to read this story, all that's left to say is...

I hope you enjoy :)

~8~ is a scene break

Disclaimer...I don't own Star Trek...otherwise I'd not have to work in Accounting lol :)

~8~

Planet: Hestia

Hestia was a beautiful planet, at one point in time at least, full of deep green grasses that seemed almost blue in color, with tall trees, the most brilliant flowers in the brightest of colors, home to the kindest of species, the Empathics. They were a quiet race, filled with a quiet strength, who strove to be understanding, to be compassionate, to be empathetic as their species described them to be. A peaceful people, war had not been a part of Empathic life since the earliest stages of their history. Violence, in general, was frowned upon, peace upheld at all costs, with a true and genuine respect for the life of all and for the bonds between species. The Empathics strove to maintain balance, focused their efforts towards that instead of waging wars against one another, and succeeded in coexisting with peace between all the different tribes and subsets of the species. For all shared one unique characteristic that bound them together closer than any other species, a bond that made the pain of one the pain of many, the joy of the many the joy of the one. They were a kind and gentle race many centuries ago…

Until the Mas'heirs arrived.

The Empathics were struck down, chained, subdued, generation upon generation, century after century, forced into the bonds of slavery, coveted by the Mas'heirs for a gift that had been so commonplace amongst their peoples that the Empathics saw it merely as a natural part of life. The planet suffered, the trees fell, the flowers died, the grasses dried, and the species itself struggled to survive under the harsh and cruel reality that had become their lives. What should have been a gift among their people, became a curse, tying them tighter into the chains that enslaved them.

And just like that, the brightest race of their system, fell into darkness.

~8~

"Push mother," a young boy cried as he held his mother's hand, the woman, her brilliant red hair now matted and dark with sweat as she struggled with her labor. It was her latest child, her latest out of many, her eldest, merely 10 years old, crouched beside her, clutching her hand, offering her strength, his siblings gathered around him, offering too the strength their mother was failing to hold onto.

It was too much, they _knew_ it was too much, she had reached and surpassed her expectancy, given birth to as many children as was safe to her health to give...yet the Mas'heirs forced another birth from her. It was dangerous, all the tests had proved so, yet…this was the goal of the Mas'heirs. On their planet, for their species, with a gestation of one year on their planet...pregnancies were hard, made all the worse by the treatment of the Mas'heirs. If an Empathic woman was lucky, she could birth 6 to 8 children in her lifetime. Ten was a remarkable feat to reach, an 11th child was...the most their physiology could withstand, and not many reached that point.

This...this was her 11th child.

Which terrified the family for more reasons than one. Not only was there a terror and concern for the mother...her body taxed far too much by attempting this last child. There was a danger that her body could no longer sustain itself afterwards. There was also...the child itself. To be an 11th child...was to be special. They all knew it, it was…to be so connected to a family, the larger the family the stronger the offspring, and theirs was one of the larger ones.

The Mas'heirs had been planning this for some time, with many other families as well, a sort of perverted breeding program of sorts. It was how they divided the different Empathics, the men to work as servants, the women, once they reached a certain age, to become breeders, women who existed only to birth more children, more Empathics, all in the hopes of reaching the beloved 11th child. The Mas'heirs...were ruthless in maintaining the population, Empathics who failed to birth more than 5 children were executed, along with their children, all of them put to death because one person physically couldn't have any more children. Unfortunately...not many families reached the safety number of 6 children.

The ideal child, the 11th child was stronger than most. And the stronger the Empathic, the higher the price the Mas'heirs could sell her for when she came of age. They had plenty of Empathics, average ones, that they could use for various means, but the 11th children...they were something worth enormous value throughout the galaxies, THEY were the ones that were paid the most for. Despite being stronger, the Mas'heirs rarely kept them, choosing instead to sell them off.

"I can't…" their mother wept, "I can't…please…"

"Once more, beloved," the older man at her feet, the man she had been bound to by the breeding program, begged her, "Just one…"

She bit her lip and pushed as hard as she could…a baby's shrill cry filling the room moments later as she panted, falling back against her meager pillow, sweat covering her brow.

"What is it?" she breathed, her voice hoarse, her heart racing far too fast she knew.

The man looked at her with love in his eyes, a love that came from forming a family, a respect for each other, a love in such terrible circumstances, "It's a girl," he whispered, scarcely able to speak he was overwhelmed by emotion. He got up and moved to her side, presenting the baby to her, wrapped in a thin blanket, with a small tuft of wet red hair, screaming.

The woman reached out, only able to touch the girl's hand, and squeeze it, the babe starting to calm as she felt her mother's love enter her, her eyes blinking open slightly to look at the woman who sniffled, seeing the unnaturally light eyes of their people looking back at her. Their people had lighter eyes than most, but of deeper coloring, in teals and mints and silvers. The baby's was a teal color, like the man before her, but with her hair. The woman looked at her beloved, watching her with tears in his eyes as they both knew...she wouldn't make it to see the baby grow, the birth had been too much.

"What shall we name her?" the man whispered, knowing time was short, wanting to give her this last honor.

She looked at the baby, "Cora..." she managed to get out, using the last of her strength to lean over and kiss the child's forehead, the way of greeting and parting for their people.

The man smiled, "Heart," he translated the word from their language, leaning in to kiss his beloved's forehead as he saw her mint eyes flutter closed, "Rest, beloved," he whispered in her ear.

He reached out and held her hand, his newest daughter in his other, as he felt his wife squeeze it before breathing out her last breath. He looked at his children, all of them able to feel his sorrow, as he held the child. He looked at his newest daughter and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before holding her out to his eldest, "Dyre," he offered the boy.

The child, barely 10, stepped forward and took his youngest and last sister from his father as the man turned and wept. The boy swallowed hard, walking back to his siblings, all of them gathering around, before he kissed Cora's forehead, all of the others coming to do the same, wanting to comfort her as they felt her pain at realizing their mother was gone.

~8~

A teenaged Dyre winced as he knelt, his arms tied around a thick tree trunk, his chest pressed against it, exposing his back, raw, already scarred in some areas, his father beside him, tied similarly, "What will they do to her papa?" he whispered, begging the stars that his sister would be alright, she was his youngest sister, his littlest one, she needed the most protection.

His father was silent, a solemn look in his eyes, they both knew what would become of the girl. 11th children were always treated and conditioned more than any other, they had to be broken sooner, faster, harsher, given the nature of their familial strength. Despite losing their mother, the girl had 10 siblings, scores of cousins, a large family...she was a prime possession to the Mas'heirs.

Cora had been taken, she'd only failed to make one of the Mas'heirs's children laugh. She'd gotten them to smile and hum, but not _laugh_. And that was a failure to the Mas'heirs. They could hear her crying in the house she'd been dragged into as a thump was heard, the crack of a whip. The same whip that had struck them only moments ago for trying to help her.

She was only 6.

Their father closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of his daughter crying, realizing he was powerless to stop it, to save her, to protect her, and began to sing a prayer of old, "Minde eh la tone dee da ta, rah ma serini ni yan tal day..."

Dyre swallowed hard, recognizing the song, and closed his eyes, joining in, hoping their prayers and whispered songs would reach Cora, and that she'd be ok, that it would give her the strength she'd need to endure the beatings of the Mas'heirs.

She would need strength more than anyone.

~8~

"You must go," Cora stood before her father a little more than a decade later, now 19, the man whispering in her ear as he was allowed a single moment to hug her, the Mas'heirs were feeling kind today, and so they should, they had just been paid a hefty sum for her after all, "Go and do not turn back, not for anything, not for us. Just go."

"Papa..." she shook her head, she was shaking herself, how could he ask that of her? To not try and free them too?

No, not freedom. She wasn't free.

She'd been sold.

To Starfleet.

The organization was always collecting the best of the best and the Mas'heirs were 'honored suppliers' of Empathics. Not many were given the chance to enter Starfleet, not many at all, because not many 11th children lived past the death of their mothers if the mother died. It was a true testament to how strong the family love was and how strong the child was to endure past that. As a newborn, Empathics depended on the love of the family to sustain themselves, to grow stronger. For a mother to die, for a baby to live on past that...Empathics like that were treasured among Starfleet.

Starfleet did not take many Empathics, the need for them had died out ages ago but...only about 20 years ago, there had been an attack on the USS Kelvin and since then, Starfleet had resumed its use of Empathics, feeling the need to detect treachery in their enemies and better negotiators. Which was where the Mas'heirs came in. They could sway anyone with an average Empathic, but the rarer ones, the 11th children, they could be sold for the highest value and often were. She had been one of the lucky ones, sold to Starfleet for training, to become a negotiator among their ranks. It was an honor, it was the highest hope of the Empathics themselves, because Starfleet was the best option, the best escape, the lesser of all the evil prospects they had a hope to be sold into. It was her only chance to leave, in essence it DID mean freedom.

In another way, it was merely another chain to bind her. For Starfleet, the Empathics that were bought by them, were trained and enlisted to the Fleet for life. They were given freedom, yes, more than they had on Hestia, and for that she could be thankful. She would not be struck for failure, she would not be starved for disobedience, she would not be subjected to the torture that arose from mere weakness.

But she would have to leave, knowing her siblings and her father would still be subjected to it.

"Go," he whispered again, stepping away from her, tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

He couldn't do much for her as she grew, he couldn't protect her the way she needed, the way a father was meant to, but he could do this, he could let her go, he could see her fly away from the hell that their planet had become. He could pray that she grew stronger, that she grew more powerful, and that she found happiness away from the nightmare that was their lives.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead in goodbye, "Go."

Cora took a breath, looking back at the shuttle that had come, that held the Starfleet envoys within, the men and women who had bought her for, what she knew, was twice what the Mas'heirs were hoping for. They had used her as well, to prove the worth of the endeavor, used her in demonstration of the envoys, their willingness to pay was only a small example of what she had done and could do, and seemed to impress the envoys more so than anger them.

She swallowed hard and picked up her small pouch, the only thing she had to her name, 10 small items that represented her siblings, the cloth she had been wrapped in as a baby which was the last thing her mother had touched, and a small cloth doll her father had managed to make her to help alleviate her nightmares as a small girl.

But she wasn't a small girl any more, she was older now, she was…stronger. The Mas'heirs…they wouldn't have subjected her to half the torment if they didn't believe she was strong or had the potential to be strong. She didn't see it though, none of her people did. They didn't see their gift as a gift any longer but a curse. The Mas'heirs had taken what was meant to be a sacred bond, family, and warped it, used it against them in a bid to make stronger Empathics, Empathics of more value to sell. But family was still the most important aspect of the life of an Empathic, your siblings, parents, children, beloved, everyone tied to you through familial bonds. And it was not something she wanted to leave behind, not to Hestia, not to the Mas'heirs will.

She could only hope, one day, she might do enough for Starfleet that they would journey to Hestia and help her people.

And so, with that, she turned and walked up the steps towards the shuttle, standing in the doorway as she looked down at her father, the steps lifting, sealing her in till she couldn't see him any longer, but she knew…he was watching as the shuttle took off, flying her off into the stars, to Starfleet.

~8~

Cora walked silently through the halls of Starfleet Academy, her head bowed, trying to refrain from making eye contact, it had been drilled into her for so long, you _don't_ look your superiors in the eye, and _everyone_ is your superior. Unfortunately, all the Cadets were well aware of her origins, her eyes giving it away rather clearly, and they knew she was what they'd call 'an easy target' as she had been conditioned not to fight back.

She gasped as she fell to her knees, having tripped as another Cadet stuck his foot out as she passed, her books falling around her, papers scattering, tablets cracking. She winced, quickly moving to gather them, ignoring the jeers of the boys as they walked off, not bothering to help.

"May I be of assistance?" a voice asked above her.

She glanced up for only a moment, before tensing, her head jerking back down as she saw a Vulcan male, one of her superiors, standing above her, "No sir," she murmured, rushing to gather her papers.

Spock looked at her…he couldn't see her face from there, just the top of her head, but…he'd caught a glimpse of her eyes. Blue. VERY blue. Almost teal in color, reminiscent of an image his mother had shown him once, of some oceans on Earth. It was an…uncommon color on a human which, logically, told him she was a humanoid 'alien,' like him.

And for her to have that particular shade and appearance...he was fairly certain he knew which species she was, there were not many that had that unique eye color. And her behaviour was indicative of that species. She was an Empathic. A species he knew was noted for their ability to not only sense the emotions of those around them, but also to influence them as well. It was said they could determine if someone was lying or had ill intent, that they could force someone to tell the truth, manipulate someone to feel a certain way, from happiness to sorrow to even pain. They were...great assets to the Fleet and he was aware of only one Empathic Cadet enlisted at the moment.

She blinked when one of her books was held in front of her, the Vulcan having knelt down to offer it to her, but kept her head bowed as she took it, "Many thanks," she whispered, clutching it to her chest.

"Might I inquire as to your name?" he asked, wanting to be certain he was correct in his assumption as to who she was.

"Cora."

"Is there a reason you will not look at me Cora?" he eyed her.

The moment she had been invited into the Academy, the moment she set foot in it, she should have been given permission by the different authorities of the facility to speak and interact freely with the students and staff, as was customary. Empathics were very...submissive as a species, as set to following orders as Vulcans were to following rules. They followed their emotions and feelings as strongly as Vulcans did their logic and minds. They had to be given permission by the ones in charge in order to feel secure enough to speak out or speak up. She was clearly speaking, yet she still refused to look at him.

She bit her lip, closing her eyes, "It is not proper," she whispered, as though reciting a lesson, before standing as he did and bowing slightly to him, "Please excuse me, sir."

Spock stood there, watching the red-haired girl quickly walking away, and tilted his head a moment, before looking at his hand…it had been the hand he'd offered her book back with…the hand her own had briefly touched as she took it…

It felt cold now and was strangely…tingling.

A/N: Fairly short, I know. This was meant to be more of an introduction chapter than anything :) The next one will be a portion of the movie, and then followed by the first time Cora and Spock really and truly speak :) There will be much more to come about Cora and what she can/can't do, her strengths and weaknesses. I'll try to keep her as believable as I can and keep away from her being a Mary Sue. In the context of her people/species...the only thing unique about her is being an 11th child, and she's not the only one to be one even then :) I just thought it would be interesting to see how having an 'empath' around might change things, to have someone there who can feel Spock's emotions without him needing to openly express them might be an interesting dynamic for a relationship of sorts :) Also, there's a reason the Mas'heirs aren't described just yet ;)

For a reference, I imagine Cora to look something like Brooke Williams :) She's the actress in the cover and there's one up on my tumblr that's bigger :)


	2. Vulcan in Distress

Vulcan in Distress

_Four years later..._

Cora, now 23, smiled lightly to herself as she wandered down the halls of Starfleet Academy, humming the Song of Light to herself, a song reserved on her planet mostly for the happiest of occasions, unions, births, and other things. She hadn't gotten to sing it often or hear it sung much, but…she'd found, ever since being brought into the Academy, she had been humming it and singing it far more frequently, which was a blessing and an omen, she hoped. She hadn't thought she would find happiness in Starfleet, and while she missed her family terribly, the Mas'heirs not allowing transmissions or communications between their sold slaves and those on planet, she had found she...truly was happy. She hadn't thought she'd be, but...she'd noticed a change over the years that she was...slowly becoming...stronger. Stronger and...happier.

And she knew why.

The person she was on her way to meet right at that very moment. She was a little late, which was unlike her, tardiness was a...punishable offense on Hestia. She often found though that she had to physically remind herself that she was not on her home planet any longer, she was in the Academy. She was not going to be punished as severely for being late to a class as she would be back home. Though she had never been late to a class. But this was not a class, this was merely a request for assistance. She had been finishing one of her final reports for a course and been so determined to finish it that she had pushed the timing a little off. She hoped he wouldn't be too cross with her. She doubted it though, he was…very understanding, never jumping to conclusions until all the facts had been gleamed, always listened and heard her out first before making any judgments.

It was a...vast change to what she experienced on Hestia, the Mas'heirs were known to fly off the handle at any given moment. They didn't want excuses, none at all.

"Oh!" she jumped back as a door before her opened and a man was shoved out of the room beyond…a man with no shirt, holding his pants in his hands, and so she averted her eyes quickly, "My apologies," she bowed her head slightly, trying to move around him.

"Well hello," the man smiled at her, moving himself into her path with a large step back, "James T. Kirk," he gave her a charming grin, "And who might you be?"

She looked at him, quickly looking down, before closing her eyes and taking a breath, looking up at him again. She was...trying to break that habit even now, that core teaching that had been drilled into her for...years, not to make eye contact. Slowly she was getting better, it was...easier with some than others, those she came in contact with often as opposed to the superi...Cadets she ran into at random.

"Cora," she greeted, managing to keep her head up, looking at him.

He held out his hand for her to shake, the girl doing so hesitantly, only to blink and frown the moment her hand touched his, "Something wrong?"

She just looked at him, he was…acting confident but she could feel something lingering beneath the surface, a…fear, a concern of his own, a…guilt, minor though it was as though it were of something he hadn't done yet but intended to do. She wouldn't have picked up on it had she not been touching his hand it was so minute, "What did you do?" she wondered before realizing she'd spoken.

She had gotten…better at speaking to others as well. It was a ritual of her people to not speak or make ones self noticed until spoken to or permission had been granted. And while the authorities of the Academy had given her permission when she first entered, to speak and act freely but while abiding with the rules of Star Fleet, she was still finding it hard to do so with everyone in every setting. Normally permission was given each time, in each situation, where someone new was in charge. But that wasn't how Starfleet operated and she knew she couldn't expect the different authorities or teachers to give her permission each time she went to another class.

It still took some time to get used to.

"Oh this?" Kirk grinned, leaning against the door frame to Gaila and, what he now knew to be, Uhura's room, crossing his arms across his chest, assuming that was what she was talking about, "No boys allowed apparently."

Cora slowly shook her head, it wasn't that but…she really_ didn't_ have time to continue to speak with him, she was even later than she thought she'd be, "Please excuse me," she murmured, stepping past him, she really was going to be very late.

But Kirk reached out and gently took her hand, "What's the rush?" he smirked as she turned to face him, "I thought we were getting acquainted."

Before she could even reply, another voice spoke, "Remove your hand Cadet," a rather…flat voice called out, but Cora could hear a hint of a threat in it.

They looked over to see a man with dark hair and eyes, pointed ears and curved eyebrows, walking towards them, his hands behind his back.

Kirk let go of Cora, holding his hands up in mock-surrender, recognizing the uniform of a not only a Graduate Student but one of the instructors.

The Vulcan looked at him a moment, before turning his attention to Cora, "Is this Cadet disturbing you Cora?" Spock asked her.

Cora smiled, "No," she glanced at Kirk, "James T. Kirk and I were…just getting acquainted."

That was another thing she'd learned to control. In English, the words of respect on her planet, translated to 'sir' and 'madame,' which were deemed to be rather 'old-fashioned' she'd come to learn. Which made sense, for how technologically advanced her planet had become due to the Mas'heirs and their invasion, the native Empathics were quite...simple. Some might term them as 'medieval' in a way. They had no use of technology, which was why it had been easier for the Mas'heirs to take them over as well. It had taken her half her time at the Academy to learn how to operate the most common of tech devices.

But in terms of language, she had tried very hard, with Spock's encouragement and reassurance that it was _not_ a sign of disrespect, to not call every person she met 'sir' or 'madame' but instead to reserve that for the authorities ALL Cadets recognized, such as the instructors or the captains. She DID still slip into that from time to time, when she feared she had angered someone, but she _had_ gotten better. Unfortunately, she had seemed to replace the 'sir' or 'madame' with the other person's full name. She was rather lucky that Spock was just one word, like Cora was.

Kirk winked at her and saluted the Vulcan before heading off down the hall in the direction Spock had come from, slinging his pants onto his shoulder as he went, not at all caring that he was half-naked as he went.

Cora turned back to the man beside her, "Why are you here Spock?" she asked him, "You requested that I meet you in the Kobayashi Maru simulation room to help you prepare it for the test tomorrow."

"I am finished running the final checks," he informed her, "I did not request you arrive there for assistance."

She blinked, "But you said…" she frowned, "Did you lie to me?" that was…odd, she could usually tell when someone was lying to her.

"Never," he said, a note of promise in his voice as he gave her a small smile, "I merely…implied."

She smiled in return, "What did you need assistance for if not the Kobayashi Maru?"

"I did not require assistance at all," he countered, "I merely thought it was the logical place to meet. I would be finishing as you would be passing on your way to my office."

She nodded, that DID make sense, but there was _one_ thing that was striking her, "And why would I be heading to your office?"

He tilted his head at her, but remained silent. She…wouldn't have been. If he hadn't requested she meet him at the simulation room, she wouldn't have been on that side of the Academy. He had been waiting for her when he'd noted she was later than she had ever been when meeting him and gone to seek her out. It was not like Cora to be so late and he had wanted to see if something might have been detaining her only to find a young Cadet grabbing her arm and not letting her go.

"You wished to see me," she murmured, feeling that. She could feel it even now, he was...a mixture of emotions, relieved something serious hadn't held her back, content to be standing there with her, even...a little happy. She smiled, knowing he'd never say it out loud, he'd never express that openly, but that was ok. Things didn't always need to be seen or said to be felt or known.

Spock stared at her, watching as a faint pink shade appeared on her cheeks and knew she had sensed his current feelings. It was...relieving...to have someone like Cora near. So many people either expected him to be Vulcan and be 'unfeeling' when the race was quite the opposite, or found out he was half human and tried to draw emotions from him. Cora...allowed him to be just...him.

"It...is possible," he agreed, shifting.

She smiled, he didn't have to say any more than that, she could feel it. It was, perhaps, the first time she was…happy to be an Empathic. It allowed her and Spock a unique relationship. He didn't have to vocalize his emotions, she could just sense them. It lessened the awkwardness and the hesitation he had, to know he didn't have to outwardly admit to feeling things. She understood him in a way no one else could, for Vulcans were rather stoic men and women, no one could gauge what they felt from merely looking, yet she could.

She understood him.

"I'm glad," she whispered, looking down.

He automatically reached out and lifted her head with a curled finger under her chin, a repetitive action that had developed over the years of knowing her, an action he had found himself doing each time she did that, he found it was best and got through to her more when immediate action was taken upon her doing so, "I have asked you, repeatedly, not to look down," he murmured, looking into her eyes.

"My apologies," she smiled at him.

He nodded, stepping back, moving his hands behind his back as they turned and walked down the hall, side-by-side, their arms brushing.

~8~

Cora stood beside Spock as they watched the Kobayashi Maru scenario playing out, she had often been asked to sit in on the scene, especially after one Cadet nearly had a panic attack during it. Her presence was requested since then as a means to keep the Cadets calm just after the scenario had been completed. Since then Spock had taken to teaching her how the simulation worked, the purpose behind it, the idea of it, all manner of things.

He taught her a lot really, quite a lot. Ever since their private study sessions had ended when she'd completed his class, he'd found new things to continue to request sessions to teach her. More often than not the sessions didn't really involve that much learning, well about the topic they were supposed to focus on at least. They DID learn a lot about each other during them. She absorbed more when it came from him, it was less distracting to be around one person teaching her than in a room full of people with their emotions wild. Spock seemed to find interest in learning more about Hestia and the Empathics from her as well. But each semester there was always more for him to want to teach her. This recent semester it had been how to program the Kobayashi Maru and maintain it. Which was...admittedly a struggle at times, she wasn't the most knowledgable when it came to technology, having only really just gotten the basics down a year ago and the simulation was rather advanced.

She frowned, watching Uhura play out her part of the test through the viewing window, she and the bright woman had never quite…got along very well. Uhura had always been a bit cold towards her, their personalities of confident and quiet clashing quite a lot.

"We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru," Uhura reported, with a slight hint of exasperation in her voice, this was the_ third time_ they were all taking part of the test for one James T. Kirk, "The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, _Captain_," Kirk corrected with a slightly mocking smile.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us," another man said, a Leonard McCoy she knew he was called from one or two visits to the medical wing.

"That's ok," Kirk shrugged, completely at ease.

McCoy blinked and looked back, "That's ok?"

"Yeah," Kirk smiled, waving it off, "Don't worry about it."

"Did he say 'don't worry about it?'" one of the instructors before them turned to look at another man.

"Is he not taking the simulation seriously?" the second instructor wondered, glancing back at her, "Cora?"

She looked at Kirk, "He is…serious, yes," she nodded, "But…confident, too confident," she glanced at the instructors, "I believe the term you'd use is 'cocky.'"

They frowned at each other and looked back at the scenario playing out.

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship," McCoy reported, "I don't suppose this is a problem either?"

"They're firing, Captain!" another Cadet shouted from behind.

Kirk nodded, considering that, "Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship."

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, _Captain_," Uhura shot him a look.

"Alert medical," he repeated.

"Our ship is being hit," McCoy called as the lights blinked, "Shields at sixty percent."

Kirk grinned and nodded, "I understand."

McCoy rolled his eyes, glancing back at him, "Well should we, I don't know, fire back?!"

"No," Kirk said simply, pulling, of all things, an apple from his pocket and biting into it.

"Of course not," McCoy huffed…when the power suddenly cut out.

The Instructors looked at each other, confused, "What is this? What's going on?" one of them turned back to Cora, as though she would have the answer.

But she shook her head, her teal eyes nearly glowing in the darkness, "I am an Empathic sir, not a psychic sir."

They looked back at the simulation room when the power came back on, "Hmm..." Kirk swallowed a bite, "Arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds."

"Yes, sir," a Cadet called off to the side.

"Jim, their shields are still up," McCoy reminded him.

Kirk just shot him a smirk, "Are they?"

McCoy eyed him a moment, suspicious, and turned back to the instruments, his eyes widening as he saw something…odd, "No. They're not."

Kirk nodded, pleased, "Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, let's not waste any ammunition."

"Target locked and acquired on all warbirds," another Cadet reported, "Firing," the sound of small explosions went off, Kirk playing at picking them off with an gun-finger, everything relatively calm compared to what the simulation was meant to be like…absolute terror, "All ships destroyed, Captain."

Kirk sighed and stood up, "Begin rescue of the stranded crew," he ordered, before looking around, mostly at Uhura and McCoy, "So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway."

He turned to look at the viewing window that he knew led to the control room of the simulation, grinning victoriously at the Instructors.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" a third Instructor turned to Spock, who was staring at Kirk, relatively shocked for a Vulcan.

"I do not know," he murmured, before glancing at Cora to see her frowning at Kirk as well, "Cora, with me, if you would," he turned and stepped out of the room, Cora following, "Do you have any thoughts on what has happened?"

"He was…nervous about something last night, guilty," she murmured, "But, at the same time, sure. It was the same feeling as in the simulation room, but he feels it stronger now."

"You suspect dishonesty," he remarked, watching her expression closely.

He had known Cora for four years now, she was just months shy of graduating into Starfleet, he had come to realize that…he studied her, closely, and often. He could recognize her expressions after all that time, he knew what each meant. He'd even realized she had quite a few different types of smiles, from discomfort, to politeness, to true happiness, to amusement, and many other emotions, all different, and yet he could recognize them all.

She was…interesting. She captivated his curiosity in how utterly different she and her people were from his own. She had once remarked they were the opposite ends of a spectrum, the two most conflicting aspects of any consciousness, the mind and the heart. Vulcans were the most logical, controlled people in the Universe, whereas her people, the Empathics, were the most feeling and emotional. He was fascinated by the prospect of a people existing as hers did, in how they had not gone to war or lost themselves to the stronger emotions that Vulcans had worked hard to overcome.

She nodded, "I do."

He turned and headed into the simulation control room once more, he suspected it as well, now he just needed to find proof.

~8~

McCoy shook his head as he walked with Kirk to a large conference chamber of the Academy, more like the 'court' where the disciplinary action was held, "Damn it," he muttered after all the Cadets had been seated, the line of the Academy's board taking their own places behind their desks.

"What?" Kirk glanced at him, lounging back in his chair, not at all perturbed by why all the Cadets had suddenly been called to a 'hearing.'

"Whatever we're here about Jim, it's serious," McCoy muttered.

"And how do you know?" Kirk asked, knowing McCoy tended to be a little…dramatic at times,_ way_ too serious despite his numerous efforts to get the man to relax.

"They've got the lie detector down there," he nodded.

Kirk sat up a little bit to look over the top of a Cadet's head, "Where?" he shook his head.

"There," McCoy pointed.

"That's a girl," he remarked, recognizing the redhead the man was pointing at, it was that Cora girl, sitting off to the side, still in view of both the Cadets and the disciplinary board.

"That's an Empathic, Jim," McCoy rolled his eyes.

"And what's an Empathic, Bones?" Kirk mimicked him, never having heard of that before.

"It's a species that can feel and manipulate emotions," he explained, not really knowing much about them either, just what he knew of Cora from when she would come to the medical wing to be examined.

With a slightly different physiology than humans, she'd needed special examinations. More to do with her nervous system and other slight tests. Empathics, their entire being was concentrated on feeling, they couldn't not feel, anything. Drugs didn't work on them, numbing solutions, sedatives, anything that could be used to stop someone feeling pain or anything was useless. As a result special care had to be given so that, if an Empathic was harmed, they were seen to immediately due to the lack of medication to numb the pain. He'd asked her what helped and she'd only replied that distraction did help, focusing on the emotions of someone else while they were in pain was how they endured the Mas'heirs.

Which had confused him, not knowing who these Mas'heir people were. She'd only shared a little of her life, essentially a slave's life, and he hadn't asked anymore, thinking it best for her NOT to focus on the terrible past and the clear pain the Mas'heirs had caused her, and so he'd talk about his own life, his family, friends, childhood. He didn't know her well, but he knew her enough to know that she was a sweet girl…which was why he'd organized to keep Kirk FAR away from the medical wing whenever he knew Cora was coming, the way the man went through women he didn't want Cora to get caught up in that.

He knew that she could tell when people were lying, their intentions, what they were feeling at times. He even knew she could influence people as well, some research of his own had told him that. Empathics were capable of making others feel whatever they wanted, contentment, anger, love, pain, honesty even. From what he'd gathered, they didn't often like using their abilities on others. Especially not pain, because that was the emotion they felt most profoundly, due to the centuries and generations exposed to it by the Mas'heirs (and he swore if he ever encountered one of those bastards he'd punch them in the face...and then shoot them for good measure). To cause someone else pain caused THEM pain as well.

"She can tell if you're lying," McCoy added.

And THEN Kirk started to look a bit more serious. For the council to want to know the absolute truth about something meant it was very serious.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter," one of the council, Barnett, began, "James T. Kirk, step forward."

Kirk looked up, startled that HE was being called down, before sighing realizing what it was about and getting up, making his way down as Barnett continued.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

"Yes," Kirk reached his defense podium, "I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Out in the audience of Cadets and instructors, a man in black rose. Kirk looked over his shoulder, frowning when he saw it was the pointy-eared man from the other night, the one that had interrupted him and Cora.

"Step forward, please," Barnett gestured Spock to join them, the Vulcan moving down to the 'prosecuting' podium, "This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk," Spock turned to him, Cora watching them both closely from the side, "Upon suspicion of one of my associates, the Empathic Cora," he gestured to the girl who gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, "About a feeling a guilt emanating off of you. I investigated the Kobayashi Maru simulation and discovered that you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"Your point being?" Kirk shook his head.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated," Barnett explained, before turning to Cora, "Does he deny this?"

Cora blinked and looked hesitantly between Barnett and Kirk, "He…accepts this," she nodded, getting a sense of resignation and the feeling having been caught from him.

"Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to," Kirk cut in, a bit disturbed to know that the girl could get that off him from across the room, "The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable."

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario," Spock stated.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then, not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please, enlighten me."

"You, of all people, should know, Cadet Kirk, a Captain cannot cheat death."

"I, of all people?" his eyes narrowed at Spock.

Cora closed her eyes, swallowing hard, feeling Kirk's emotions turn dark, knowing he was thinking of the death of his father, a father he hadn't gotten to meet and know and grow with. She could…empathize, the same had happened with her mother, it was not a subject to be touched upon in such a place.

But Spock seemed unaware of this, "Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"Commander…" Cora tried to interrupt.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test," Kirk glared at him.

Spock, who had turned to look at Cora, having heard her quiet call with his strong hearing, saw her shaking her head, silently telling him NOT to talk about that particular event in this setting. He gave her a nod, making her smile, before he looked back at Kirk, "Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test," he got back on point.

"Enlighten me again," Kirk ground out, growing irritated with the man.

"The purpose is to experience fear," Spock stated, "True fear, not replicated, not projected," Cora looked away as Kirk glanced at her, both of them knowing Spock was referencing her and her abilities, which made Kirk frown to know the girl, that small girl, was capable of inflicting and inspiring such emotions, "Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

"Excuse me, sir," a young Cadet quickly entered the room from a side door, making his way to the council as fast as he could, handing a notice to Barnett.

Spock looked at Cora, seeing her eyes widen, getting a sense of alarm from the man as he read through the paper.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan," Barnett stood, Cora immediately turning to Spock, sensing a fear flash through him before he reined it in, "With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all Cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed!"

The Cadets quickly got to their feet and made their way out of the room, Cora standing and moving to Spock's side, placing a gentle hand on his arm, offering comfort in the sense of distress. Kirk watched them closely as Spock placed his hand on top of hers for only a moment, before he turned and left, Cora rushing after him.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Kirk asked McCoy as the man made his way over to him.

"I don't know, but I like him," McCoy smirked, it wasn't every day someone put Kirk in his place.

~8~

The Cadets filed into a hanger, one where all the shuttles to the different starships were being prepared, gathering around different Commanders as they called out the assignments to each and every Cadet available. Each Cadet seemed to go somewhere different than the Cadet before them, to the USS Regula I, or the USS Farragut or the Hood, the Neutral, the Antares, but none was more coveted than the newest ship in the Fleet, the USS Enterprise, truly a ship reserved for the best.

"Welcome to Starfleet," one of the Commanders was finishing as Cora stood in another group, looking back at feeling someone's alarm and disappointment, truly something of a feat for her to feel so strongly given all the emotions crowding around her from all the Cadets, fear, excitement, anger, hope, and so many more. She spotted Kirk confronting a Commander, knowing he hadn't been selected due to the trial going on.

"…Uhura, USS Farragut," the Commander in charge of her section was calling, "Petroski, USS Antares. Cora," she looked over, hearing her name, "USS Enterprise," she blinked, staring in shock at the Commander, not having expected that, "Go to your stations and good luck."

She looked over, feeling someone was VERY angry with the assignments, and saw Uhura glaring at her, before she stormed off, heading for Spock. Cora bit her lip a moment, hesitating to get on her shuttle before following the girl, concerned about what she might say to Spock, the woman was clearly…very irritated at the moment and with Vulcan being in distress, for it would have to be a great one to request help, she didn't want him to be burdened any more than he already was.

"Commander, a word," Uhura called as she approached the Vulcan, standing by another group, having just finished giving out the assignments for them.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he turned to her, not seeing Cora slip behind some crates to listen in.

"Was I not one of your top students?" she asked.

Spock's jaw tensed, "Indeed you were."

"And did I not, on multiple occasions, demonstrate exceptional aural sensitivity, and I quote, 'an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in subspace transmission tests?'"

He had to nod at that, he HAD evaluated her as such, despite her attitude towards others in his class, she _was_ an exceptional student, "Consistently, yes."

"And while you were well aware of my own qualified desires to serve on the USS Enterprise, I'm assigned to the _Farragut_?" she nearly spat out the name of the ship, as though it were something lowly, as though it were a slight against her.

"It was an attempt to avoid discontent among the crew of the Enterprise."

She blinked, her expression souring, "This is about Cora isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," he nodded, not seeing the point in lying or denying it or being subtle, it was not a part of Vulcan life, "You are aware of the…tense relations between the two of you, and have admitted to me they were mostly incited by you yourself," he reminded her.

"And you think I can't maintain a professionalism if we were assigned to the same ship?" she scoffed, she knew better than to remark about how Cora didn't deserve to serve on the Enterprise, it would only 'incite' Spock and negate her argument.

"You have proven you cannot on numerous occasions as a student," he countered, "One cannot be expected to change in only one month, Lieutenant."

She bit her lip at that, knowing what he was referring to. She had accused Cora only last month of 'influencing' another Cadet to steal from a Commander, had nearly gotten the girl expelled from the Academy, only to learn during the hearing process that Empathics were as incapable of lying as Vulcans were, even more so. They couldn't lie at all, about anything. It would be a betrayal of their emotions to do so and…it had literally been beaten into them over the generations _not_ to lie to the Mas'heirs, or anyone else. In her defense, she truly HAD thought the girl had had a hand in it. The Cadet in question rarely _ever_ acted out like that, and she had seen Cora speaking to him only hours before the attempted theft had occurred.

It was revealed later that Cora had sensed a strain in the young man, had sensed a pressure building, and had been trying to comfort him and give him a means to express his feelings, trying to keep the problem from happening. She had been too late though as it had gotten to be too much for the Cadet. He had stolen a PADD from a Commander on purpose, for the sole reason of being sent back home, not having wanted to enlist in Starfleet in the first place but having felt pressured to do so by the fact his older siblings had been in the Fleet as well.

She admitted she had jumped to the wrong conclusion, but she honestly HAD thought that Cora had a hand in it.

"I CAN be professional Spock…"

"_Commander_," he corrected instantly, "I have not given you permission to be so informal with me Lieutenant."

A/N: There's a reason I'm ending it there that should make more sense in tomorrow's chapter :) I hope you enjoyed this one :) I'm _really_ glad you all seemed to like the first chapter so far and I'll do my best to try and have the story live up to expectations :)

I can say we'll see more about Spock and Cora, some small moments mentioned here, some small reactions explained. I can also promise that Uhura won't be completely cold to Cora for all of this story, initially, just to give a small note about it, she's rather jealous that Cora has nabbed Spock's attention and with Cora being so quiet Uhura can't quite see what she could offer Spock, who she thinks needs a strong woman at his side. That's mostly the root of her issue with Cora but it WILL be resolved :)

What I've started to do in my other stories is do a little section where I answer questions from reviews or try to comment on things, so I'm going to do that here as well :)

Some notes on reviews...

Oh Spock will definitely have an affect on Cora in more ways than one ;) In one particular way that...even Kirk will comment on at one point :) I think we can see a sort of big difference between the Cora from the first chapter and this one :) I'm going to be using the original chapters to sort of show how she became who she is now :)

Lol, yup, I came up with that :) Thanks! I'm glad you like it :) I thought it would be interesting for her to be empathic too :) My tumblr is 'LizzeXX' there's also a link on my profile too if it's easier :)

I'm glad you like the two species :) I can say I definitely have a bit of dialogue coming in one of the background-chapters about the slavery issue and Starfleet's involvement to explain what's going on, no worries there ;)

I wish I could write a million chapters :) Sadly this will only be 10 but(!), as I edit the sequel I'm finding it's a bit...longer than originally divided ;)

That's awesome! Happy (Belated) Birthday to Guest! I hope you had a great day! :)


	3. What's in a Name?

What's in a Name?

_Four years ago..._

Cora let out a breath as the signal went off, marking the end of the class she was currently sitting rather tensely in. Xenolinguistics was as interesting as many Cadets had whispered it was. She had always been interested in other species, how they interacted, how...different they were to Empathics. She didn't usually have much contact with other species on Hestia, only allowed to be around them when the Mas'heirs were in 'business' with them and needed an Empathic for making 'deals' with their clients, to influence them.

And while she had only seen a few other species, learned about many more, language had often escaped her. The Mas'heirs tended to only give them a command but have them stand to the side, not understanding what was being said but expected to react to the orders of the Mas'heirs. She...wanted to know.

But...she could admit, she was...struggling. This was...one of the largest classes in the Academy, she...wasn't expecting so many others to be there, she hadn't had time to prepare herself to try and acclimatize to being around so many non-Empathics. It was starting to affect her work and her marks, not quite so much in her other courses, but this one was quite obvious she was having a difficult time.

But the class was over, and she could leave. She felt like...she couldn't breathe, every time she entered the class, only a few moments after it started she would feel a sort of...pressure on her, a crowding, she kept feeling like she was in a daze or a fog or wading through quicksand. It was...overwhelming and she counted down the minutes to be able to leave, to be able to go to an open area and just...breathe.

But, unfortunately, her plans and hopes had to be put on hold.

"Cora," Spock called as the class started to leave, "Please remain behind."

Cora looked up, startled that she had been called on. She had never been called in this class, not at all, but she gave him a brief nod gathering her things and waiting by her desk as the rest of the class filed out, until the room was completely empty. She walked over to Spock as he stood before the podium he lectured from behind, "Sir?" she asked, bowing her head, not looking up at him.

Spock tilted his head, eyeing her intently, "You do not speak up in class Cora," he mentioned and she gave him a small nod, "You seem to not speak at all."

"Yes sir," she again acknowledged.

"Since this is a Xenolinguistics course, it is essential to the core components that you DO speak up, to thus prove your knowledge of and familiarity with alien languages. I am certain you can see how it is difficult to assess your progress when you do not speak."

"Yes sir," she nodded, keeping her head bowed, her eyes closed.

Spock eyed her, she seemed tense...almost as though she were expecting to be struck, which...bothered him. Vulcans did not touch often, but to think of someone's first instinct of touch being related to pain was...alarming, "Why do you do that?"

She opened her eyes but did not look up at him.

"Look at me Cora," he ordered her gently.

Cora bit her lip and look up, her teal eyes hitting his and he found himself go quite...breathless, if he had to describe it. It was as though he had let his breath out but had not the ability to breathe in again. Her eyes were quite shocking to see for longer than just a glance, he hadn't been expecting that. They were...very odd, very unique. They sparkled _exactly_ like he images his mother had shown him of the oceans of Earth, the teal color even more pronounced by the Cadet's uniform she wore, with her red hair and red outfit her teal eyes were startling to see. As he opened his mouth to speak once more, he found that his thoughts had become strangely...blank. Which was not very fitting for a Vulcan to feel that. It had never happened to him before.

He closed his mouth, swallowing a moment, taking a second to gather his thoughts once more, "You are not of human origins."

"No si..."

"I request that you do not call me sir," he cut in.

He knew why she was doing that, why she seemed so set on calling him 'sir,' he was well aware of the customs enforced upon her people. To him...having her call him 'sir' made him believe she saw him only as another person that could command her. As though she saw him as a Mas'heir. And he was nothing of the sort neither in appearance or temperament.

She seemed to struggle not to say 'yes sir' and settled for a nod instead.

"Would you confirm that you are an Empathic?" he inquired, he did not believe in jumping to conclusions about any matter, preferring instead to draw conclusions from logical reasoning and what evidence could be gathered, but if there was ever the option of having complete confirmation by someone, he would accept that over the reasonings of his mind. Who better to ask what she was than she herself, "I am familiar with a great many humanoid species, yet none with quite your features."

Cora frowned, her face scrunching into an expression of confusion that made his heart thump once, "My...features?"

He gave her a brief nod, "Your eyes," he nodded his head as though to point them out, watching as she reached up to touch her cheek just below one eye, "Are a very peculiar shade, one that is uncommon on Earth I believe."

She nodded to herself, yes...that seemed to be how everyone knew her origins, her eyes were not 'normal' shades like other Cadets, they looked just like a human's eye...but the coloring was different. It was normal for her people to have stronger shading in their eyes, different hues that stood out, like the teal of her eyes, or the amber of some of her siblings, silvers and mint-greens and quite a few others. Some Cadets didn't know what she was, but then they'd see her eyes and they'd be curious, they'd ask and she would tell them. Sooner or later they might look up her people on the datacores and, before she knew it, it was just another person to target her. Being so new to Starfleet, she hadn't thought that she would be very interesting, what with all the other aliens around, all the different species. There was nothing special about her. But, more often than not, she was finding that more and more Cadets were being...less than welcoming to her. She didn't mind, really, it was nothing compared to what she endured on Hestia, but...she had hoped things would be different.

She was of the belief that it was because the Cadets saw her as an easy target, someone conditioned not to fight back, someone they could 'vent their frustrations on' as the humans would say. It wasn't that they didn't like her, it was just...when one was frustrated one often sought out the quickest form of feeling better.

"I...I am an Empathic," she murmured, "From Hestia."

He nodded, his thoughts were now confirmed. He didn't understand why, but ever since he'd run into her in the halls, seen the other Cadets and how they acted around her, he...had wondered about the girl. He admitted he did not know much about that planet, about the people of it. He did however now that it was very, _very_ uncommon for an Empathic to leave the species behind. They were, he believed the phrase was, 'on a short leash' as he had heard one or two male Cadets speaking. The Empathics were naturally subservient, the history books might call them servants when they were truly more like slaves. Their 'masters' were cruel, harsh, ill-tempered, and dominating. They loved to exploit the natural abilities of the Empathics, their ability to feel the emotions of those around them, to affect them, to manipulate the enemy in times of need and in the most dire of situations. The Mas'heirs, he believed they were called, were said to be very...skilled at controlling the Empathics. Being so...volitile, they felt things more strongly than other species and were able to almost overpower the Empathics.

The Mas'heirs had spent centuries molding the Empathics into a subservient race of their own, they'd enslaved the gentle empaths, control;ed them using their emotions against them. The Empathics literally couldn't fight back, to fight back meant to harm another and, given their abilities, all it meant in the end was that they felt the pain reflected back at them as well. It took a remarkably strong Empathic to be able to use their abilities on someone else while simultaneously blocking the emotion from coming back to them. It was one reason why the Mas'heirs actually sold away their strongest Empathics, in a bid to keep them from rising up. Once sold, those particular Empathics were never seen again.

Truly it WAS rare to encounter one off the planet. He, in his research, had only heard of one or two that had been contracted to Starfleet. A handful of others were bought by other organizations and species and planets, for...less than desirable means and more dishonorable intentions than Starfleet. For Starfleet, an Empathic strong enough for the Mas'heirs to wish to sell was an incredible asset, especially in the tense situations the various crews tended to find themselves in. They couldn't often afford to buy and free an Empathic, once in a generation or two if they were lucky, but they utilized the Empathic when they did have them.

He found though, that it explained so much of the girl and her behavior, the way she couldn't look anyone in the eyes, the way she always spoke as respectfully she could, as quietly as she could, and why she was so silent in his class. Empathics were told, nearly from the moment they were born, that they were less deserving of anything than anyone else, that they were just less in general, that they didn't deserve to be looked at in the eye or shown any semblance of respect. They were taught to offer respect to others, to not speak unless spoken to, to not make eye contact, to keep their heads bowed all times. They weren't allowed to speak or move when the Mas'heirs required their presence unless they were given permission to.

He could only assume that it was a reason why Cora hadn't risen to the bait of the other Cadets or display any anger against them because the treatment they imposed upon her. To her, it was far less than she would have expected in her life. On Hestia, from what he had learned, most Empathic females didn't live past 30 years old. Not because of any biological incident or physiological limit, but because, by then they had reached the end of their usefulness. An Empathic female, if her life were average, was expected to be paired in a breeding program by age 19 in an attempt to birth 11 children. Should it work, the woman would be 30 upon the birth of the last child. Sometimes they were older, it all depended on how old they were when their bodies just refused to conceive more children. Only months later, once the child was old enough to survive, if the mother hadn't already succumbed to the weakness that childbirth brought upon her and passed on...the woman was practically murdered in front of her children. It was meant to be a symbol of power, the power the Mas'heirs had over them. It was meant to represent what could happen to the children if they disobeyed their masters. It was meant to show them that not even their father, the person meant to protect them, could save them if they could kill his woman in front of him with him powerless to stop it.

"You are very lucky," he mentioned, looking at Cora as she bowed her head.

He'd pulled her records when he'd seen the Cadets in the halls. He had wanted to look into if any other incidents had been reported and found...nothing. He was certain from how she reacted that it wasn't the first time something like that had happened. And looking into her file, he found that she was only 19. Had barely turned it before she had been bought by Starfleet. She had only escaped being forced into a breeding program (or sold to someone else) by mere days it appeared. The only Empathic females who seemed to live past 30 were the ones sold off the planet.

"Yes sir," she bowed her head again, her voice quiet.

She wasn't sure how lucky she was, to be honest. It was...hard, it was so hard to be there, to walk down a hall or pick up an apple to eat and not be forced to walk behind someone or be scolded for it and to know that her brothers and sisters, her father, were all still suffering that. She was...thankful that she wasn't being punished for the smallest of things any longer, but...her family still was. If she were still on Hestia, yes, she'd be suffering, but...she'd be with them, she could make them feel better. She always had. Even being the youngest, she'd always been able to comfort her older siblings more than they could each other, one good thing about being an 11th child. And now she wasn't there. Who would comfort them now?

She knew the Mas'heirs were a dangerous race, not only to be around, but also in terms of their ruthlessness. If they had been less greedy in using the Empathics to better their 'business deals' making their potential customers more 'willing,' they could be...a true threat to the galaxy. They had no qualms with using an Empathic to...torture information out of others, to gain valuable information. Luckily though, the Mas'heirs stuck mostly to Hestia now, not wanting to risk the Empathics finding out about freewill and strength and unity of a people. They had spent too many centuries burying that knowledge, the less contact Empathics had with the outside world the less likely they would be to be inspired to rise up.

Spock tilted his head as he eyed her, she must be...incredibly powerful to not only be allowed off the planet but for Starfleet to take such an interest in her and spend so much on obtaining her. He could see how any Empathic would be worth the money, not just for the chance to free them, but for their ability to determine when an enemy was going to double cross them, when someone had ill intent, to calm a crew or help numb pain. Empathics in Starfleet were designated negotiators. In a way...an Empathic could almost be seen to make Vulcans of humans. He did not often lose his temper, he hadn't much since he was a child, he remained logical and in control, calmly making a point and thinking something through, being rational. Humans, on the other hand, tended to fly off the handle, but an Empathic could calm them, allow them clarity, allow them a moment or more of rationality.

Starfleet could do with more Empathics.

"As I am unfamiliar with your people," Spock began again, "Could you explain the issue you seem to have in my course?"

Cora looked to the side, hesitating, shifting. She wasn't...used to this...to someone showing an...interest, a concern, for her. She had only ever felt that from her family, yet here was an instructor, a Vulcan no less, expressing a thought about her participation, taking an interest in how she was doing in the Academy, "There are...many people."

"Xenolinguistics is one of the more popular courses offered," he stated.

"There are..._too_ many people," she glanced at him a moment, before her gaze flickered to the side.

He straightened slightly, realizing what she was trying to say without saying more than was needed. Empathics felt emotion. He looked out at the large lecture hall, a room that was often completely full for his class. A room full of humans and other species who likely had no idea an Empathic was sitting there, a room full of species who had no way to control their emotions and no reason to do so.

It was the first time he realized the difficulty that Cora had to be facing in his class, to be in such a large group and forced to feel the emotions of so many people...it was only logical that her concentration would be lacking. To be constantly bombarded with the feelings of others had to make it hard to focus. It was similar to when he would read the mind of someone else, at times their thoughts were so frantic they just bombarded his own mind depending on the situation. It was sometimes hard to focus moments after such an event, though for him it lasted only a short while, whereas Cora was forced to endure it for hours on end multiple times a week, not just in his class either he knew. She appeared to be not paying attention, glancing around the room, fidgeting, unable to truly focus on the things before her. Her files had said she had only come from Hestia mere months ago, it had likely not been enough time to adjust and adapt to the rampant emotions flying at her from every direction constantly.

Empathics were open with each other, constantly, but they were the same species, their emotions flowed naturally between the peoples, like a giant web connecting them. Those emotions flowed...where as humans were quite...changable, sudden, strong. He could see now that she wasn't 'not paying attention' but merely trying her best to, trying to block out the feelings of the numerous students around her. Perhaps...

"Would you prefer private tutoring?" he asked.

It was only logical. If she was so distracted around such a large number of students, perhaps she would be better able to focus with only one other person there. And, given how much control he had on his own emotions, it shouldn't be an issue for her. It might even be better for her.

Cora looked up, startled at that offer. It was...easier to be around one person, with just their emotions to try and ignore, but it was very uncommon on Hestia. Often...the only person an Empathic was left alone with was their owner, for a beating, or the man that had been selected for them for breeding, for...other things.

"I would not want to impose sir," she started to shake her head, "I understand you are very busy. You are one of the only Vulcans in this facility..."

"As you are the only Empathic," Spock cut in, reminding her of that, "Therefore it is my responsibility, as the only one of my species here, to look out for others in a similar situation as I was when I had attended Starfleet. Would you be agreeable to receiving three private tutoring session per week, instead of subjecting yourself to this class with the other Cadets around?"

Cora stared at him for a long while, as though hardly able to believe he was actually offering her such a thing. Most of her other instructors were not quite as...considerate of her background and her abilities as he was. But she...knew quite a bit about Vulcans, not just from her time on Hestia (that was one of the few things her people were actually expected to learn about, the different species and the emotions they valued) but...she admitted she'd wanted to know more since she'd met him in the halls before. She had accidently brushed her hand on his and...it was odd, to feel his emotions so organized and...she couldn't describe it. She knew Vulcans valued logic, rationality, but she hadn't had much actual contact with them. She had managed to look up some small pieces of information on the species later that very night...after hours of trying to get the search devices working. She had read that most assumed Vulcans to be unfeeling but...she'd FELT it...she'd felt his emotions and they were...deep, and very powerful. The restraint he seemed to have with them, the natural control, but also...something else, like a sort of flicker or something more. She got the feeling he wasn't JUST Vulcan.

Even as she looked at him now, she could see it on top of feeling it, in his eyes, the genuine concern he felt for her and her success in the Academy. He really _did_ just want to try and help her. She tilted her own head a moment, she could feel...something else, almost like a hint of intrigue as well. She blinked, realizing he was _curious_ about her. And that...did make sense, Vulcans thrived on knowledge, on learning. He seemed to know as much about her species as she did about his and...she was curious too.

"Are you certain that is alright sir?" she asked.

"It is only logical," he gave her a nod, "Large groups are detrimental in their impact on an Empathic who is unprepared," he reasoned, "I believe you would do better in a private session with me, only me."

She blinked, feeling herself start to smile, touched, "Thank you sir."

"We shall meet here after classes end on the days they are scheduled for," he told her as she nodded, following along, "The session shall last 2 hours. Should we finish earlier, you are free to leave," she nodded again, "That is all."

She gave him one more nod before turning to go.

"Cora," he began as she reached the door, waiting till she turned around to face him, "I shall only continue the session...if you do not call me 'sir' in future."

She blinked, startled at the request after having been raised to use that as a sign of respect. It was...odd to her, to hear someone request such a thing, but she nodded, "Yes si..." she cut herself off, "Yes, um..." she wasn't sure what to call him, Commander? Instructor? Professor?

Spock felt the edges of his lips quirk up at that, "You may call me...Spock."

A/N: Awww :) I sort of hope the last chapter's ending makes sense now with how this chapter is about Cora being allowed to call him Spock ;)

I feel like, being in a room with so many people in a small space would be distracting to an Empathic :) And I think Spock would be one of the first to notice something and try to uncover what the issue is and how to logically resolve it :) This is just the start of their relationship, I can say they won't be _only_ talking about class during these sessions ;)

Also, I edited a little bit of the first and second chapter to include Cora's age. Here (in the background-chapter), just starting at Starfleet, she's 19. In the movie portions, she's 23 :)

I'm really glad you all have enjoyed the story so far :) I'll do my best to keep it up ^-^

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, Starfleet does welcome everyone, but I sort of feel like while it may welcome everyone not everyone might be welcomed warmly...if that makes sense? Lol :) It's not just Uhura who has issue with Cora, the boys who tripped her in the first chapter are only the tip of it, it's more she's such an easy target because of the submissive nature of an Empathic that a lot of people take advantage of that to vent their frustrations, but...they've stopped now for a reason we'll see later and we'll see Uhura be professional on the Enterprise and she'll also have a revelation about Cora that will have her rethink her attitude towards the girl very soon ;) I think we'll only see her be outwardly short with Cora in a backstory-chapter but beyond that she'll be much more civil than River, feel regret, and actually change her ways of her own freewill and not to get closer to Spock :)

I've never heard of the Betazoids before :) Lol, that's really interesting. I looked them up to check them out, I'm not sure if they have the ability to manipulate emotions like Cora, I didn't see anything, but, so far the only real similarity I can see (knowing Cora's planet's history/society/culture) is being empaths, their societies are going to be vastly different from what I've read :) I wasn't sure if Uhura was a Lieutenant or not, mostly because Spock was the one to address her as Lieutenant in the movie first when she confronted him about the Farragut, so I went with that :) If I got it wrong, it's because the movie got it wrong too :)

Lol, I don't think I can update twice a day, I think, by the time I'm nearly done with this one would be when I'm just finishing up editing the sequel too so it works out :)

Oh Bones will be interesting :) Uhura might be slightly annoying at first, but she'll be completely (well, 99 percent) professional on the Enterprise and really be shocked into reality and rethink her opinion of Cora very soon so hopefully that'll help tone down her annoyance :)

I'm glad the story was able to brighten your day a little! I hope you get better soon! :)

Yup, only 10 chapters :) I'm definitely going to be doing a Kirk/OC too, but probably not till 2014 to give us time to recover from Spock/OC :)

I'm definitely going to try and build the relationship in a realistic way with the backstory chapters :) I can say that near the end of this story we'll see exactly the sort of relationship Kirk will have with Cora ;) Lol, ironically, I _do_ have a 3rd story planned for this series, a completely original one ;) But...I might hold off on it till it's officially confirmed somewhere that there won't be any more Star Trek movies out featuring this cast/universe (I don't think they've flat out said that yet), and then I'd post it as a nice conclusion as it'll sort of make the entire thing come full circle :)

I can say that there might be some trouble for Cora and Spock in Into Darkness, but it might come about in a different way than in the movie ;) Oh Kirk will LOVE teasing them :)

That's ok, I hope you enjoy the parts you do read when/if you read them :)


	4. A Rescue or a Trap?

A Rescue or a Trap?

_Present..._

"I would NOT risk jeopardizing my placement on the Enterprise by acting in an unprofessional manner," Uhura continued, neither confirming nor denying she'd heard Spock's correction and insistence that she call him 'Commander' instead, "The Enterprise is for the best," she continued, "And, by you own admission, I was the best in the class. It's only logical that I be assigned to the Enterprise."

Spock sighed but tapped the PADD in his hand, "Yes, it is," he had to admit, realizing…he'd been letting his emotions get the best of him just then, which was the entire point of Vulcan teachings, to not let that happen.

On Vulcan, his people had been volatile in ages past, until a wise Vulcan began to preach about the necessity of control, of meditation and reasoning and logic. Many had adapted to that thought, taken it to heart, and they had come to base their culture on it, their way of life revolved around the notion of control. To control one's emotions was to be in control of one's self. It meant that logic and rationality would always succeed and that the best decisions could be made in the most dire and delicate of situations, it guaranteed that the rules which had been put in place for a reason and from the wisdom of those who had come before were followed. Vulcans were a structured people who believed that emotions could cloud judgment and so they strove to not let that happen, to be reasonable and make a decision that was best for all as opposed to a decision that was suitable only for the one.

And yet, that was the trap he had fallen into just then. In an attempt to protect Cora from Uhura, he had ignored the logic in placing Uhura in the Enterprise as well.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"Lieutenant," he called as she turned to walk away, "If there is a single instance of discontent from Cora in regards to you," he warned her, "You WILL be reassigned."

THAT, however, _was_ logical. If discord and discontent arose between two members of a ship, both, or just the inciting member, would be reassigned. It was also part of the rules and regulations of the Fleet. It maintained order and comraderie between crew members and made for an intricately functioning team. To be a member of Starfleet, to be sent into space, one's crew was one's family. And, as an old proverb dictated, a house divided could not stand. One single instance of strife between crew members could easily spread to others, with each taking sides, and so Starfleet attempted to head this off by simply reassigning the warring members.

Uhura paused at that, knowing full well it WAS the rules and not just him trying to 'threaten' her, not that he would truly threaten her but more...remind her of the fragile ice on which she stood when it came to Cora. But she was determined to prove herself, to prove that she could be a functioning member of the team, she wouldn't let her feelings about one girl get in the way of that. She had worked too hard to be assigned to the Enterprise. She would just...impliment a bit of that 'emotional control' Spock preached when it came to Cora.

Spock waited for Uhura to disappear around a corner, heading for the shuttle assigned to the Enterprise, before he called out, "I believe it is against code to listen in on a private conversation between Commander and Lieutenant."

He looked over at a stack of crates just as Cora hesitantly stepped out from behind them, an apologetic smile on her face, though she looked slightly confused as well, "How did you know I was there?"

"I could hear you breathing," he stated, as though it should be obvious, she was well aware of his increased hearing abilities, having seen him demonstrate them herself. Though, logically, it could be assumed that with all the noise around them, her standing behind a crate, unmoving and only breathing might be something that would go unheard as a result.

"I could have been anyone breathing," she pointed out, there was only a handful of Cadets she knew of that required water collars for their gills and didn't breathe like the other humanoid aliens and the like.

"No," he shook his head, "You have a unique way of breathing."

She blinked, surprised to hear that, it truly...wasn't something you gave much thought to, how you breathe, what you sound like when doing so. She was unaware she breathed in any manner that was so different from others that he could easily identify her from it, "I do?"

He could only nod, unable to really describe _how_ her breathing was different than anyone else's. He…honestly wasn't sure. All he knew was that, he could just_ tell_ when the person breathing was her and when it was someone else. He'd always had good hearing, as had his people, but to be able to determine who a specific person was merely by the sound of breathing? He supposed, logically, if one spent enough time around another, that they would naturally be able to pick up slight nuances between them and others. For instance...Cora was...quiet. It was like her time on Hestia had ingrained into her so deeply not to be noticed that she had subconsciously started to breathe in the quietest manner she could.

That alone should have made it near impossible for him to hear her in the din surrounding them. But he had recognized her, he always did. They had, at the very least, spent nearly 10 hours a week together, just the two of them, for four years. And that was just during their private tutoring sessions. That was not counting the times he instructed her outside of class, when they would walk through the halls of the Academy after classes had ended, simply talking or when he'd show her the simulation room and help teach her how to program it. He realized...outside of classes and tutoring sessions, they did seem to spend quite a bit of time together, more than was likely proper for a Cadet and Instructor...

But then again, she hadn't been his student in three and a half years, which meant no rules were broken by what had developed between them.

"My apologies," Cora stepped closer, pulling his attention back to her, "I was…concerned."

This time it was HIS turn to blink and stare at her, confused, "Regarding what?"

She glanced back in the direction Uhura had gone.

He nodded, understanding completely what she was referring to. He had found that, even without speaking, he could guess what she was thinking. It had nothing to do with his natural telepathic nature, he did not read her mind often, only when there was something she wished to share with him that could not be expressed with words. It was more...he could see her expressions and his mind would work out the most logical reason for it to be there. Often he had a slight...issue doing that with other Cadets or other species, recognizing facial cues. With Cora...her emotions were so pronounced in every expression and every move that...he saw them clearer on her.

Not to mention, he had seen that particular expression often where Uhura was concerned, it was a familiar one, "Uhura will not be of issue to you on the Enterprise. I will be there as well to assist should any such matter arise."

Cora looked back at him, studying his face for a brief moment, feeling a...protectiveness gently wafting off him. He was well aware of the...tensions between Uhura and herself, had been witness to one or two instances of the woman acting in a less than welcoming manner to her. He had been rather...disturbed and, she would have said angry if he'd felt it more profoundly, to find that the first instance with Uhura that he'd witness hadn't been the first she herself had dealt with. He had all but insisted she inform him of any more disturbances between them in the future. Ever since then he had been more...stiff around Uhura, more to the point and factual, something Uhura seemed to notice as well.

He himself had been the victim of 'bullying' as the humans would call it, on Vulcan. Merely because he was half-human the full-Vulcans saw him as being at a disadvantage and took advantage of it every chance they got. It was...startling how similar that experience was to what Cora had endured at the Academy. Some Cadets, not many but some, saw her natural non-confrontational personality to be a disadvantage to her, but a great advantage to them, and had 'bullied' her merely because they knew she wouldn't fight back. Having learned that, he had felt even more of a need to 'look out for her' as he had told her in their first true meeting as he had endured a similar situation.

He found he could...empathize with her in that regard.

"Spock?" Cora began again and he looked back at her from where he'd been watching Uhura disappear into the shuttle. Even though she knew they really didn't have the time she couldn't help but ask, "Did you assign Nyota Uhura to the Farragut...for me?"

She knew the answer already, she could feel it radiating off him even if his expression and stance were giving away nothing. It was…one of the treasures of their unique relationship. He never had to outwardly say or show anything to her and she didn't expect it from him. She could feel it instinctively. She never forced an emotion out of him, or tried to encourage him to show more of them (which she knew he was slightly uncomfortable with, seeing them as a reminder of his half-human qualities, something he'd been expected to be ashamed of on Vulcan), she never touched him in a way he wasn't comfortable with but instead tried to adapt to the touches his own people used in situations where they were fitting or needed. She let him be…himself. She didn't expect more of him than what he gave and she was content with being beside him even if he didn't touch her.

Not all touches had to be physical, people could touch you in ways you'd never thought of before.

That, though, was…slowly becoming less of a problem as he'd found himself…enjoying the sensation of touch, when it came to her. Having experienced her abilities for himself, experienced the difference between feeling an emotion enter him at her bidding and her merely touching him, he knew she_ never_ used her abilities on him when he did touch her. But…he felt warm and, as he'd heard a few humans describe it, tingling when she did. At first it had alarmed him, the Vulcan side of him not understanding the need for touching her or the distracting nature of it, thinking it illogical that he should continue to do so when the sensation was so foreign. But slowly, through being around her the last four years, seeing her emotions playing across her face, learning to recognize them in her, his human side had been…coming to the surface more in smaller ways. He touched her at times in little ways, a hand to the small of her back to lead her somewhere, a squeeze on the shoulder to comfort her when she truly needed it, a hand held when promising her something as that was a very important aspect of Empathic life to maintain physical contact when doing something like that. It was...small things, little things, that only seemed to happen around her.

And, in a way, it was...logical that he do so. Cora, he knew, was a very feeling person, she and her people thrived on physical contact as much as emotional contact. And yet she refrained herself from doing so, from being overly 'touchy' with him as she knew it disturbed him some times. She tried to use the motions and touches of his people to make him feel more comfortable, she was...considerate. It was only right that he return the favor and at least try to establish physical contact, even if it was in truly small ways. He'd learned from her, not all gestures had to be large, small things were what truly built a foundation. She truly appreciated and treasured each and every touch he bestowed upon her. It was...something like he had seen in his mother when she interacted with his father.

Cora eyed him, waiting for a response. She knew at times it took him a little longer to vocalize a statement that was based on a possible emotion, his mind trying to reconcile the logic behind feeling it and the logic behind his decision may have possibly been based on it. But she was patient, that was one thing the Mas'heirs had taught her people, patience. And even now, she could feel a sense of protectiveness rising in him at the thought of Uhura, she could feel a determination to make her time on the Enterprise easier without the woman there around to be, well, snide. She couldn't help but smile, feeling his desire for her to be happy and content.

"It was only logical," he tried to reason, though by the smile on her face, he knew she had understood_ exactly_ why he had really done what he had, "The Enterprise, as she said, is reserved for the best."

"Nyota Uhura IS the best though," Cora reminded him, even she could admit it, despite how Uhura seemed to dislike her, the woman was brilliant at languages.

"You are better," he said simply. He could feel the corner of his lip quirk up when he saw the faint pink appear on her cheeks again.

He wasn't just saying it because it had been the first thing that entered his mind and slipped out before he could gain control of his tongue, but he honestly and truly, and logically, did believe it. Cora's abilities made her an absolute asset to whatever ship she was assigned to. Her ability to calm a crew in the face of danger, to soothe the wounded, to determine intent and lies in the enemy, even to lull irate medical patients to sleep, to help resolve nearly every sort of issue was everything a ship needed. She had been right as well, in a paper she'd written for his class, that you did not always need to know what someone was saying in a literal translation to know what they _meant_ by their tone and expressions and the emotions behind the words. In a way, someone like Uhura, the best in languages, wasn't needed, if her thesis was proven correct.

But there was only one Cora, and there was only one ship he could think to place her on, the Enterprise.

And it wasn't just because that was the ship HE'D been assigned to either, though it did play a part. He didn't trust others with her, he didn't trust that they would be able to understand her like he could. He didn't trust that any other would be able to control themselves around her as well, not in a less-than-proper way but in terms of their emotions. Cora had made it clear she felt most comfortable and focused around him, because of his natural controlled nature. If something were to happen and she was needed, she would do best in an environment she felt comfortable in.

And that was with him.

"Come," he turned, his hand ghosting on the small of her back as he led her to the shuttle, "We must depart, the captain has been informed of the proper greeting."

She smiled at that, knowing he had taken special care to inform the man, a Captain Christopher Pike, of the necessary way to greet an Empathic so as to allow them to participate in the ship's course and interact with the crew.

~8~

McCoy led Kirk through the shuttle bay of the Enterprise, having practically dragged the man out of the shuttle the moment the doors opened after it landed. The poor guy was struggling to keep walking right. It had been…a desperate attempt to get Kirk aboard the ship when he'd been refused access, being on academic probation because of the trial had prevented him from being assigned anywhere. But he'd had a cunning plan, he'd given Kirk an injection of a vaccine against Melvaran Mud Fleas to give him the necessary symptoms, sneaking him onboard as a sick patient.

Now he just had to get him to the medbay, and quickly, "We need to get you changed," he glanced at Kirk's Cadet uniform, they were expected to change into the uniforms of the Starfleet, but Kirk would stick out like a sore thumb soon.

"I don't feel right," Kirk complained, squinting, trying to see from his blurred vision, a result of the vaccine, "I feel like I'm_ leaking_."

"Hell," McCoy grunted, spotting someone ahead, "It's that pointy-eared bastard!" he quickly pulled Kirk to the side, avoiding Spock as he walked by, leading Cora, now wearing a long-sleeved light blue Starfleet dress but with black leggings and black boots as it was improper for an Empathic to be so uncovered, behind him as they headed for the turbolift. He stepped out after, watching them go…his eyes widening when he saw Cora pause and turn her head, looking _right at him_, clearly having sensed his nerves or something.

He tensed, knowing that the girl could easily alert Spock to them being there…when the girl just gave him a small smile and a nod. He let out a breath, grinning as he nodded back, before grabbing Kirk's arm and pulling him on.

Cora shook her head and turned, continuing to follow closely behind Spock as he led the way through the shuttle bay of the Enterprise, the ride there had been rather smooth and seeing the ship from space was just incredible. But it was nothing compared to actually being inside it. There were Cadets everywhere, of all species, all rushing to get to their designated assigned areas, which was where she and Spock were heading, to the Bridge, the captain was expecting them both. But she had never been on the Enterprise before, Spock had though, he and the other Commanders had been invited aboard to look at it when it had been completed.

She knew it was…not right…to not tell Spock that James T. Kirk was aboard, but…the man really _did_ seem ill and she knew that McCoy was one of the medical Cadets, clearly he was just taking care of his friend, and she couldn't fault him for that.

"In here," Spock said, pushing a button to open the doors to the turbolift, stepping in with her, shutting the doors so it was just them. He glanced at her, "Are you faring well?'

She smiled, knowing it was his way of asking if the crowds were getting to be too much. It had been the reason she hadn't been able to continue in his class. Xenolinguistics was one of the more popular courses in the Academy, often full to the brim with Cadets. It had been…hard to get through. Empathics were hardly ever exposed to large crowds of other species like that, it was…distracting. And for a simple classroom to be distracting, she knew he was concerned that an entire _shuttle bay_ full of Cadets would be overwhelming.

"I…am coping," she agreed, it had been a bit…tense, but they'd been moving so quickly, quicker than necessary which she attributed to his desire to get her to a less crowded space, and she hadn't really felt too much of everyone else's emotions, more a jumble and a buzz of it all, like a fog she was walking through.

"Good," he nodded, looking at the doors.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, seeing the corners of his lips quirk up, knowing that he knew that _she_ knew he'd been quick on purpose.

The doors opened and they stepped out into the Bridge, an older man in a gold shirt turning to face them, "Mister Spock," he greeted.

"Captain," Spock nodded, before gesturing to Cora, "This is Cora."

"The Empathic," Pike stepped up to her, noting how she'd automatically bowed her head, her hands clasped before her.

"Yes sir," she confirmed.

He smiled at her and reached out, as he'd been instructed, placing both his hands on her shoulders, which was a signal for her to look up at him so he could look her right in the eye, maintaining eye contact as was necessary, "I give you full permission to speak and move about freely, so long as you do so with accordance to the rules and regulations set about by the Fleet."

She smiled, "I thank you sir," she replied.

He nodded at that, "You know, I've worked with Empathics before, Cora," he told her. It was how he'd already known how to greet her when Spock had contacted him about her being a member of the ship. He knew that they needed to be given permission to speak and to act whenever in a truly new setting, under a different authority, such as being on a ship with a new captain.

She blinked, startled by that, "You…have sir?" she asked cautiously, she was always a bit iffy about truly speaking freely despite being given permission to do so.

"I have," he laughed a little, "They are truly the strongest, most incredible people I have had the pleasure and the honor to work beside," he looked at her, "I will hold you to their level. I expect great things from you," he gave her shoulders a squeeze before stepping back.

"Yes sir," she whispered, truly touched to hear that. Not many ever expected such a thing from Empathics, expected them to be great, or spoke of them so…respectfully. Most other species, even humans to an extent, saw them as…spineless, that they had been so easily conquered by the Mas'heirs, that they were weak and an easy target because of that.

To hear someone besides Spock say that she was strong and that she had the potential to be great…that meant everything to her.

He nodded, "Call me captain," he told her, "Not sir," he seemed to be of the same impression as Spock was in terms of what that word, sir, meant to Empathics. He looked at Spock, "Status report Mr. Spock?"

"Engineering reports ready for launch," Spock replied.

"Thank you," Pike gestured him to his post, off to the side of the room, though he had to smile when he saw Spock instead lead Cora to a small chair set up in the back of the room, by the turbolift doors, first, where she would be able to see all of the Bridge.

She hadn't been trained in many areas of Starfleet, in navigation or translation or piloting, she would be able to assist those trained in that area, but wouldn't be able to man a position herself for long. Her area of expertise was in, essentially, 'human resources,' in communication between crew members, in communication specializing in negotiation and treaty making, in dealing with hostile aliens. Her natural inability to operate most technologies also hindered her learning in terms of manning those other areas as well. It had been a lesson he had heard once that, to truly know a subject one must be able to teach it to others, and he prided himself very much in the fact that, when he explained things to Cora she seemed to pick up on them faster. She had been progressing well, if a bit slower than he had hoped, in helping him program the simulation. But it almost didn't matter, with so many crew members trained in so many different areas, it would allow Cora to focus on what she did best, keep everyone in check and handle hostlie situations.

Truly, he knew from experience, Empathics were natural orators. They had an eloquence in their speech that had a similar effect in their abilities, able to calm others, able to get a point across, able to calm down and speak respectfully. Truly they were born negotiators of peace. He often found that she spoke almost similarly to himself, not using quite as complex words as Vulcans tended to do, yet she spoke just as clearly, speech was another area that Empathics treasured, the ability to convey their emotions not just through expressions or actions but through words as well.

The captain turned to the rest of the crew, addressing them all once Spock had sat, "Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. A christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on," he moved to the captain's chair and sat down, reaching out to activate the communicator, "All decks, this is Captain Pike, prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

"Moorings retracted, Captain," a young Asian man in the pilot's seat reported, "Dock control reports ready. Thrusters, fired. Separating from Spacedock."

They all looked out the large windows as the ship began to move, drifting away from the Spacedock with the other ships of the Fleet, "The fleet's cleared Spacedock, Captain. All ships ready for warp."

"Set course for Vulcan," the captain ordered.

Cora glanced over at Spock, knowing he was concerned for his planet, his people, and his family, even if he wasn't showing it. She had felt the same when she'd left Hestia, she STILL felt it even now, that worry for your family, for the friends you had, for the people you'd grown up around. That worry and concern for what would happen to them without you there.

"Aye aye, Captain. Course laid in."

"Maximum warp. Punch it," he gave the command and the pilot went to 'punch it'…but nothing happened, they could hear the ship flaring, ready to go, but the warp never happened, even as the other ships took off, "Lieutenant, where's Helmsman McKenna?" the captain asked as everyone turned to stare at the young Asian pilot.

"He has lungworm, sir," another man reported, "He couldn't report to his post."

"I'm Hikaru Sulu," the Asian man turned to face Pike.

"And you _are_ a pilot, right?" Pike had to ask.

Sulu swallowed, "Uh, very much so, sir. I'm, uh," he turned back to the controls, trying to work out what had happened, or not happened, "Not sure what's wrong…"

"Is the parking brake on?"

Sulu gave a nervous laugh, "Uh, no. I'll figure it out, I'm just, uh..."

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Spock called.

Sulu froze, his lips pursing as he closed his eyes moment, reaching out to tap the code to disengage the dampeners, "Ready for warp, sir."

Pike shook his head, "Let's punch it."

Sulu nodded, sending them into warp, "Engines at maximum warp, Captain."

"Russian whiz kid," Pike looked at a young boy sitting beside Sulu, wearing a golden shirt as well, "What's your name? Chenko, Chirpoff?"

"Ensign Chekov," the boy replied, turning in his chair to introduce himself, his words slightly muddled by a thick Russian accent, "Pavel Andreievich, sir."

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, begin shipwide mission broadcast."

"Yes, sir, happy to," Chekov nodded, turning around and entering a code to make the announcement, "Ensign authorization code 9-5-wictor-wictor-2."

"Authorization Not Recognized," the computer responded.

"Ensign authorization," he tried again, "Code 9-5-vwictor-vwictor-2," he struggled to get the 'v' sound, making Cora smile, he was adorable.

"Access Granted," the computer spoke, and the access came up.

"May I have your attention, please," Chekov began, his voice echoing through the halls of the entire ship, "At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected at an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic actiwity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan, and to assist in the ewacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time."

Spock looked over at Cora as he finished the last of his commands to see her frowning and looking at the doors beside her. He frowned and got up, walking over to her, "What is wrong?"

"What?" she looked at him, clearly distracted.

"Something is troubling you," he stated.

She nodded, "There's…something…I can't quite make out," she frowned, trying to figure out what it was. It was like there was a…fear…an anxiety and a determination, a concern, it was getting stronger, mixing with frustration, but she didn't understand what it was. No one on the ship should have cause to feel that way, not that she knew of.

"Do you know the location of its origins?" he asked her, curious as to the range of her abilities.

Within the Academy, being on a planet, he wasn't quite sure how far her emotional range could reach, how many people she truly felt the emotions of at a time. He knew distance and obstacles, like doors and walls, helped slightly, shielding as well, to block out or dim others. It was why she could focus so well when it was just them in his office, she was really only around him, with the walls around them and few people wandering the halls.

For her to feel something elsewhere, as it clearly wasn't on the Bridge if she was confused by it, it was only logical that the emotion she was feeling was extremely heightened. She could feel those no matter what from quite a distance away.

"No, but…" she glanced at the turbolift doors again, "It's getting closer…and…"

Before she could even finish, the doors burst open and Kirk ran in, McCoy and Uhura after him, "Captain!" he shouted.

"Jim, no!" McCoy tried to stop him, the man's sudden appearance startling Cora to jump back, Spock moving slightly in front of her at the move.

"Captain Pike, we have to stop the ship!" Kirk insisted, rushing over to him.

"Kirk, how the hell did you get onboard the Enterprise?" Pike turned to him.

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction of a Melvaran Flea vaccine," McCoy began, "Completely…"

"Bones, Bones..." Kirk tried to get in.

"...delusional. I take full responsibility."

Cora looked between them, offering just a slight calming wave to get them to _stop_ talking at the same time.

"Vulcan is _not_ experiencing a natural disaster," Kirk managed to say, "It's being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans?" Pike scoffed, even as Cora frowned at that, sensing…the truth from him, "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical, we'll have words later."

"Aye Captain," McCoy moved to do so.

"No!" Cora called, starting forward, "I'm sorry, Captain Pike," she bowed her head slightly at Pike, wincing in apology for not only having spoken so quickly but for contradicting one of his orders, she just...couldn't help it, she felt a flash of fear from Kirk and...this was_ important_ to him, more important than anyone else on the Bridge realized, "But…he is speaking the truth, or what he fully and completely believes to be the truth. I…I think it would be wise to listen to him."

"Thank you!" Kirk pointed at her.

"Mister Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel," Spock countered.

"Look, I get it, you're a great orator," Kirk rolled his eyes, "I'd love to do it again with you too…"

"I can remove the Cadet..." Spock continued.

"Try it!" Kirk snapped, "This Cadet is trying to save the Bridge!"

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?!"

"Cora," Pike turned to her.

She reached out and quickly put her hand on Spock and Kirk's shoulders, feeding calm into them, needing them both to stop so that they could explain fully what was happening.

Kirk took a breath, "That is _really_ creepy," he told her, a little unsettled with how she could have such a profound influence on him, just moments ago he'd wanted to punch Spock in the face, but now he just wanted to get his point out. Well, now he could see how she'd be an asset to a ship, preventing things like that.

Cora stepped back with a flinch, as though she'd been struck, dropping her hands, as Spock glared at him, "It is a _gift_," he countered, a harsh tone in his voice. He felt calmer than before, but Kirk's words, what he perceived to be an insult to Cora, was angering him again especially with how Cora reacted.

Kirk sighed, not feeling the desire to get into it again with the alien, "It's not a rescue mission," he explained calmly to the captain, "It's an attack."

"How do you know?" Cora asked gently, keeping Spock from speaking or demanding facts, truly sounding like she _believed_ him as well, which made Pike pause and listen. Empathics, from what he'd known of them, never mixed their signals, whatever Kirk felt, he really and truly felt it was true.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth," he reminded them, "Before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin," he looked at Pike meaningfully, "You _know_ that, sir, I read your dissertation. That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and, at twenty-three hundred hours last night, there was an attack. 47 Klingon warbirds destroyed by a Romulan, sir. It was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack _how_?" Pike eyed him.

"Sir," Uhura spoke up, realizing that a transmission she'd been telling her roommate Gaila about, that Kirk had overheard, was what he was speaking of, "I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap, sir," Kirk warned, "The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that."

"Spock," Cora looked at him, feeling a shift in his emotions as he took in Kirk's words and Uhura's report, not seeing Uhura' glance between them at the 'familiarity' of the name she was using for the Commander.

He glanced at her before turning to Pike, "The Cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in Xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept their conclusions."

Pike nodded, "Scan Vulcan space, check for any transmissions in Romulan," he called to a lieutenant at the communications controls.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan," the man at the controls admitted.

"What about you?" Pike looked at Uhura, "Do you speak Romulan, Cadet?"

"Nyota Uhura," Cora corrected lightly, missing the smirk that grew on Kirk's face at having learned the woman's first name, "And she knows _all_ the dialects, sir," she glanced at Uhura, "She is the best translator in the Xenolinguistics program."

Uhura looked at her, a bit…startled that the girl would praise her when she hadn't exactly been the…kindest or most welcoming human to her. She offered Cora a small nod of thanks, which she returned with a smile.

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant," Pike ordered.

"Yes sir," Uhura quickly made her way over to the man's station, listening to the transmissions.

"Hannity," he turned to another crew member, "Hail the USS Truman."

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir," Hannity reported, "And have arrived at Vulcan, but we seemed to have lost all contact."

"Sir," Uhura stiffened, "I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of _any_ kind in the area."

"It's because they're being _attacked_," Kirk insisted.

Pike nodded, it _did_ sound far too much like an attack, "Shields up, red alert."

"Arrival in Vulcan in five seconds..." Sulu reported as they all readied for what was coming, Spock, Kirk, Pike, and Cora turning to face the main viewscreen, waiting, "Four...three...two..."

They came out of the wrap…and right into the middle of an enormous battle, bits of debris, burning ships, dead crew, floating _everywhere_ in the space above Vulcan. Cora let out an alarmed breath, distressed to see the wreckages before her.

"Emergency evasive!" Pike shouted, seeing them about to head for a large chunk of another ship.

"Running sir!" the crew got into position, rushing to their stations, trying to pilot the ship around the mess.

"Damage report!" Pike demanded.

"Deflector shields are holding!"

"All stations. Engineer Olson, report," he ran to a comm., "Full reverse, come about starboard ninety degrees, drop us underneath and..." his orders faded as they saw it…all of them staring in horrified awe as a _massive_ Romulan ship appeared before them, bigger than any of the USS Kelvin's crew had described, more terrifying, and now…right in sight.

Which meant…_they_ were in sight of it as well.

A/N: I just wanted to give fair warning, but...I've been having an issue with another author, nearly going on a year now, who has been writing a story for Doctor Who, one that had originally plagiarized me and whose sequel, according to a few PMs, has an OC that is shaping up to be like one of mine with a temper and has recently done a crossover episode with Torchwood, the same episode I had done, after the same episode of DW I did it after, with essentially the same events/changes I had made in a slightly different way. And it's really just getting to me. I've gotten PMs after nearly every episode of DW that the other author has posted throughout the year with concerns about similarities between her story and mine and it's just...getting to be a lot to deal with. I haven't been feeling well lately, I had a very stressful day yesterday and the last thing I needed was to find out about the latest similarities, or as a few PMers had described it, plagiarism of my original ideas. Worse yet, I can't prove that the latest chapters' ideas were taken from me despite being incredibly similar as I'm truly not sure if I'm just biased and seeing plagiarism because of the first incident or if it's really happening. I feel like I can't request or ask readers to report the story if I can't offer solid proof. There's a more detailed note in my newest DW chapter that has the author and story in it if anyone who had read my story Fading wanted to determine it for themselves and decide whether reporting it was necessary. I don't see the point in putting it here because it's a Star Trek story, but I wanted to at least put this note in to explain myself because...

It's just been hard to deal with the fact my stories may be being plagiarized again for the 8th time this year and I can't even prove it or do anything about it. It's been making me strongly consider stopping writing for a little, or longer. I really don't know. I had a note on my tumblr about it, and it wouldn't be fair to you to not put up at least this chapter and explain why, if there's no chapter tomorrow or the day after or anything, that was happening. So I'm posting this chapter, as for if I'll be posting the rest and keep writing, we'll have to see :(

I'm sorry :'(

Some notes on reviews...

I can say Bones did feature heavily in future chapters ;)

Thanks :) I'm glad you're liking the dynamic between empath and controlled emotions, I tried to keep them both in character and the story flowing in a way that makes sense :)

I can say that Starfleet has a very big issue with the Empathics and their enslavement, but we'd have to wait till a backstory chapter to find out what it is. It's more...they can't just go around to random planets and enforce their views of slavery being bad on them, and the Mas'heirs are truly an enemy not to be triffled with so they'd have to be very delicate in doing it. We'd find out much more about it and...past attempts Starfleet HAS made in regards to it later ;)

I wish it could be more than 10 too, but I can say the sequel looked like it might be at least 12 lol ;)

I did have a plan for Cora to see her family again in a way, but it would have to wait till the 3rd story (or 4th depending on when the Star Trek movies are finished...not sure if Into Darkness is officially the last one as in no more being made of that universe again) :)

I'm glad the stories are able to cheer you up :) I'm sorry that's happened too, it gets hard at times though :(

I wasn't quite feeling Uhura/Spock either in the movie, I think it was because they didn't have a backstory to it that we saw, like how she managed to get so close to him, what he did to make her love him, etc. It was just there and with the way they portrayed Spock it was hard to see him with anyone so I was a bit unsure about Uhura being paired with him mostly because it didn't fit with the Spock I started to see in my head watching him though most of the movie :) I can say the sequel if I do it might have a bit more about a natural part of Vulcan love life ;)

Thank you :) I'm very glad you enjoyed the story so far and I'm very touched you think it's that good :)


	5. Simple Touches

Simple Touches

_Three years ago…_

The private study sessions had gone remarkably well for Cora, far better than Spock had even dared to hope when he had first asked her if she would prefer them instead of laboring through classes crammed full of emotional Cadets. He had, for a very illogical reason...or he was sure it would be illogical if he knew what that particular reason was...found himself letting his classes out earlier than their scheduled times, only _slightly_ earlier, it appeared so that he could head to his office for the appropriate time he had scheduled for Cora, the girl always waiting for him just outside.

They had moved their sessions from the lecture hall to his office after they'd realized that some students preferred to use classrooms as study areas after the classes had let out whereas other students arrived rather early to get more work in before the next class was set to start. It had been, in the end, a rather good change for Cora. She seemed to focus better when it was the two of them in a smaller room. His office was also in a less populated area of the Academy, less Cadets wandering about, which had helped her as well.

He had found, however, that no matter how early he left the class and arrived at his office, Cora was always already there, waiting in the hall for him. After the 10th time of it happening he had inquired why she was always there so early when she knew his classes did not end till a specific time (not that the argument was logical or valid any longer with him ending classes early) and when she knew she would not be expected there till a specific time as well. She had merely remarked that it was improper to be late, that others (though she had stumbled on the word, nearly saying 'superiors' till she saw him begin to frown at the use of the term) must _never_ be kept waiting.

He had felt…guilt at her words, having not realized how far down the lessons of the Mas'heirs had been ingrained into her over her years on Hestia. Though, logically, he knew he should feel nothing of the sort as he was unaware of many other customs enforced upon the Empathics, customs he would likely not know about if Cora herself hadn't told him of them. But he had felt the guilt, unexpressed verbally or expressively, but he was certain Cora had felt it. He was even more certain she had worked it out when he had offered her a key to the small office, to allow her to sit so she would not have to stand there and wait for him for how long he didn't know. He trusted her, and not just because Empathics were forbidden and unable to lie, much like Vulcans were unable to bring themselves to lie, but because…she was a good person, she had given him no reason no to trust her either in the months he had known her. He had gotten to know her quite well in that time, had gotten to discover that she was clever and humorous and…quite logical, especially for one of her origins, for being of a people who valued emotion more than the prowess of the mind.

She…surprised him, constantly.

It was odd how…little they actually spoke of Xenolinguistics during their study sessions. They _did_ speak at the start, but Cora was quite the attentive student when she was able to focus, and was quite like a sponge, as the humans would say, in how much she absorbed from what he said. He had found that he was nearly completing the entire lecture he'd given in class in only an hour where as the class would take 2. So he had started to continue into the next lecture and the next, before he realized it would be better to keep her on a timeline equal to the other Cadets. He…hadn't felt it proper to allow her to leave after only 1 hour when the session was designated for 2. He'd had to request it with the Academy council and have it approved, they had agreed to 2 hours. In essence, it was a rule that the sessions last 2 hours.

Cora was quiet, she didn't interrupt, she listened with rapt attention, and she absorbed an incredible amount of detail from the spoken word. He supposed it made sense, not many Empathics were taught to read the written word as they based their abilities on the reading of other things such as body language, tone, eye contact, and the like. Writing hardly had anything to do with their way of life either. It was harder to decipher what someone's intentions or emotions were through the written word, one could lie far more easily in their words than in their physical appearance. Empathics were experts at seeing the minutest of details in how a person presented themselves, micro-expressions and small ticks that gave them away. They could determine a lie being told by someone even if they were not in range to feel them, such as on a viewscreen or merely from the tone of their voice. The 11th children were the only ones on Hestia that were given the lessons in reading and writing, so they'd be of higher value to sell with slightly more skills.

He'd learned that Cora was a very prepared student. She could arrive at their sessions with the assignments for the next class already looked at and would, as he spoke, answer any questions that had been posed in them and even work on the translations in the process of learning. All this meant was that she needed only a few minutes at the end of a session to complete all the required exercises and translations. Which left them with near an hour of time and nothing to learn. Well, nothing that involved his classes. He found himself…not very willing to let her just…leave either, even if the rules had allowed it, even if he himself had told her she would be free to go should they finish early.

Empathics were…fascinating, especially to a culture such as his. They were like two opposite ends of the spectrum. Vulcans favored knowledge, logic, keeping emotions hidden away and controlled so as not to cloud judgment. Where Empathics ran on emotions, based what they knew on their own intuition, and felt things so intensely that they 'wore their hearts on their sleeves' as the humans would say, letting their feelings guide them. As Vulcans often thrived on learning, it was useful to gain a new perspective on things, a perspective only Cora could offer about her people.

When the hour was up for lessons, they had begun to talk about their cultures, about their childhoods which he had found had distinct parallels, about quite a few things. And it had continued, even after Cora had left his class at the end of the academic period. He had found himself...reluctant to not speak with her more, to not learn more. He had asked for permission from the Academy to become a permanent tutor for her, helping her with other courses she was struggling in. She had become more accustomed to the humans around her in those courses by that point though and was doing a good deal better in her other classes and didn't need as much help.

So he hadn't…exactly brought that fact up to the different departments. Cora DID still need help in some subjects, it wasn't lying. He merely…did not add all the facts to his argument as it would end up being a counter to it. But Cora was interesting, every session they had he learned more and more about her, and every session was different, there was always something new to discover. For instance, at that very moment they'd just been discussing the value systems they'd been brought up on in relation to interaction, in relation to physical contact especially.

"I couldn't imagine it," Cora spoke, which made his lips quirk to hear.

It had taken a very long time, months really, but she was finally comfortable just _talking _with him now, having a discussion with him and being unafraid that he would chastise he for speaking out of turn. She always waited till he'd finished speaking though, never interrupted him, and always paused before she spoke to make sure that he was indeed done talking first, but she _did_ speak up more. It was a long way from how she had begun with just answering questions with 'yes' or 'no,' had progressed to answering in sentences, then to her asking questions of him when there was something she didn't understand, and finally to talking.

She was JUST starting to contradict him though, to argue, which he was very much looking forward to. He loved debates, proving his knowledge and challenging another person to a mental wit battle. He was sure Cora would provide the most interesting debates given their very different views of the world.

"Imagine what?" he asked, feeling rather…unsatisfied with himself that he had been so lost in thought that he'd missed what she'd said before that.

He had had to take to closing the coverings over the windows of his office near the end of their sessions as the light from the setting sun was very…illuminating when it came to Cora's hair. She had a very particular shade of red hair. Much like her eyes the hair of an Empathic could be a 'normal' color but was more vibrant than could be 'normal' on a human. Where her people's eyes were in blues and greens and grays, they were deeper in color, more shocking of shades, like teals and mint-greens. Her hair was more like a fire red that, when the setting sun hit it, a halo of golden light was created around it, which made her pale skin glow warmly and…overall she looked like what he imagined his mother would have called an seraphim, an angel on fire.

"Living my life without touch," she elaborated.

He nodded, realizing they'd been talking about how Vulcans rarely ever touched, "We do not go our _entire_ lives without touching," he reminded her, "We merely…believe that limiting interaction makes the interaction that does happen more…meaningful."

There were numerous reasons beyond that as well. Touch incited emotions at times, to touch someone in one manner could lead to a rush of emotions that clouded judgement. Should a Vulcan touch someone's face, the most common area to touch in one certain instance, they could tap into the mind of another person. They were touch-telepaths, needing physical contact to read another's mind. It was an ability that could be controlled with effort, but to touch in general did open the possibility for such a connection. Depending on the person, it could be overwhelming and was a fairly intimate and delicate moment. It was only to be done in the most serious of circumstances. And yes, there was the fact that limited touching did make it more meaningful when it happened, or at least that was how his mother had described it once when he had been very, VERY young. He had wondered as a child just barely learning to talk, why his father did not hug him like his mother had, before he had begun to work on displaying only his Vulcan half. That was how she had phrased it, that, when his father did hug him or did touch him such as a 'pat on the back' it meant his father was infinitely proud of him to push past his natural hesitancy to touch and do so anyway.

"But sometimes touch can be a comfort that is meant to be constant," Cora pointed out, "A mother's loving hug, a father's helping hand, a pat on the back, a hand held…even just…touching fingers together could be more meaningful. You...you have said so yourself that is how Vulcans display comforts and such, by touching fingers."

And indeed he had, he had described the different touches to her when she had wondered why he did not touch often. She understood that one gesture in one culture could be different in another, but struggled to understand how the concept of touch was so different between her people and his. He had given her examples of touching, such as a Vulcan version of a kiss, the pressing of two fingers of each person together.

"You believe that because an Empathic's abilities are more pronounced and powerful when they are in physical contact with the person they wish to influence," he argued.

"We _can_ control our abilities so a touch is merely a touch," and with that, she held out her hand to him, her palm out to him, her fingers towards the ceiling, "I can prove it."

Spock tilted his head as he eyed her hand a moment, considering it. Vulcans did not often touch but…he really did not know much about Empathics, about their ability to influence emotions. Cora had not displayed that before him yet and he was...intrigued to see if it would be something he would be able to detect her doing or something too subtle to realize. It would be…educational and logical to learn more from experience, now having an Empathic really before him.

He gave her a brief nod and reached out…just…placing his fingertips to hers, feeling…no different than he did now. Though…he saw what she meant about the notion of touch itself, her hand was warm, and…he could feel his fingers tingling in a...pleasant manner, so he moved his hand closer, pressing the palm of his hand to hers, a warmth spreading up his arm.

"Are you using your abilities?" he wondered, staring at their hands. Hers were small, not oddly small but smaller than his and her skin was only a shade paler in comparison to his.

"No."

He pulled his hand away and stared at it a moment, as though he were unsure of that statement. Why would his hand and arm, his entire body feel so...warm, if it wasn't affected by her? He did have to consider the fact that he HAD felt that same...tingle...before, and in that instance it had also had to do with Cora. When he had first met her in the halls, when the Cadets had tripped her, he had offered her one of her course texts and their hands had brushed. His hand had felt as it did just now, warm and tingling. Logically he knew that she had no reason to use her abilities on him then, nor did she likely have the time, or even the consciousness to do so, she seemed quite flustered at that moment. And if he felt the same now as during a time when he was quite sure she had NOT used her abilities on him...logically she hadn't just then either.

But...he couldn't understand why he felt that way so he felt the need to ask, "Are you certain?"

"Empathics are incapable of lying sir," she said.

His lips pursed at hearing her call him 'sir.' He knew it was a default she still fell to in terms of speaking with him when she felt that she had stepped over a boundary or upset him somehow. He looked at her to see her looking down, as though afraid she'd angered him, as though he would lash out at her or that he believed her lying, believed she'd done something wrong.

"Will you?"

She blinked and looked up at him, confused, "Will I what sir?"

His jaw clenched though he didn't know why it was. It was meant to be a sign of respect, something he had worked dearly for in the Starfleet, to hear them call him 'sir,' but when _Cora_ did it…all he felt was disgust. He felt as though, when she said that word, she was, at that moment, seeing him as one of her masters, as though he were an evil man capable of controlling her, _hurting_ her. It made him feel like she was...scared of him and trying to placate him.

"Will you use your abilities?" he held out his hand again to her, mimicking the way she'd held out her hand earlier.

"Are…are you certain?"

It was _not _something many usually asked of her, to manipulate THEIR emotions instead of someone else. Most of the time, such as in the case of the Mas'heirs, they wished for an Empathic to use their abilities to make someone else do something, to be more agreeable to a deal or to give up information, to speak honestly or to incite a hostile interaction between others. Some...some of the Cadets had attempted the same, trying to harass her into making two other Cadets fight or do something they wouldn't normally do. She had been lucky enough to escape them so far, to make it to her courses where they couldn't try to force her to do such a thing, or manage to walk past them and just keep going. They didn't threaten her but it seemed they either thought her a target to be picked on or thought her a tool to be used to influence others and it reminded her too much of the aliens she had thought she'd escaped on Hestia.

Spock nodded, "It is only logical, for comparison purposes," he gestured for her to touch his hand with a nod at it.

Cora eyed him a moment before gently reaching out, but instead of placing her fingers or her palm to his…she merely touched one single finger to his…

And he gasped, his eyes widening as he felt a rush of emotions hit him, flowing through him as though a fire were coursing through his blood. He felt warm, he felt secure, he felt happy and free and such a rush of emotions that he had to jerk back with a gasp though he didn't pull his hand away, breathing out when he felt the sensations fading away, knowing that Cora had sensed his shock at his jerk and was reining in her empathic-projection. He looked at her again and realized…instead of pulling his finger awa, he had curled it around hers instead, locking them instead of simply just touching them.

He swallowed hard and uncurled his finger from hers, unsure of why he'd done that, why he had seemed to...pull her closer at that. He pulled it away slowly, his eyes trained on her as she too pulled her hand back and moved to rest it in her lap, her hands clasped, her head starting to bow.

"What…was that?" he tilted his head at her, panting.

He could see a small smile make its way onto her face, "Comfort," she murmured, knowing he wasn't asking about what the _event_ was. He knew what it was, he had asked her to share her gift…or what he kept insisting was a gift and not a curse whenever she called it that…so he knew what had happened, but, what he didn't know, was what she'd made him feel exactly. Because it wasn't just one emotion, but a few, "Feeling safe. Feeling accepted. Feeling as though…you can be yourself for the first time in a very long time."

He looked at her closely, "You were able to emulate those emotions within me," he assessed. What he felt…that was exactly as she described.

She nodded, "It's stronger through physical contact, but we can do so without as well. What I did...how you felt it affect you, so suddenly, it can be done like that, or slowly and subtly, so much so that you would be unaware it was me doing it and not a feeling you were starting to feel yourself."

He considered that, his gaze still on her, studying her, "And you can instill _any_ emotion?"

"Any emotion that we have felt ourselves we can project to others, yes," she agreed, "It…hurts us at times, because what we force others to feel we ourselves feel in return, reflected back at us from them."

That was why so many Empathics seemed to be in pain when they were...torturing others, when the Mas'heirs forced them into interrogation situations, when they were forced to defend themselves from others by a mere reaction, by projecting the emotions that would stop someone into others. They naturally felt what others felt, so causing others to feel one thing meant they felt it as well, it was how they knew it was working. It was how they knew it was either helping or hurting another.

"Can you project to me what you are feeling right at this very moment?" he asked her, only to realize moments later it was likely what humans would deem 'too personal' of a question. But it was merely an inquiry on his part, he wished to know exactly what she felt during their sessions, whether she felt as…oddly comfortable around him as he did around her.

She just smiled.

"I apologize," he continued, tilting his head as he noticed that and the faint pink tint to her cheeks, "Have I offended you with the inquiry?"

"No," she shook her head, smiling more at how he'd missed it, the smartest man she'd ever known, the most rational, had _missed_ it, which _did_ make sense as emotions were HER strong suit in their…friendship, "I…already did," she told him.

He blinked and frowned, not quite sure what she meant, and it was just as he opened his mouth to ask her for clarification that Cora stood, "I'm sorry sir…Spock," she corrected quickly, still…not entirely comfortable with being so informal with him despite the fact he wasn't her instructor and hadn't been for quite a few months, nearly a year really, "But I must go, I will be late for my next course."

He nodded, glancing at the time, realizing she truly _would_ be late if she didn't leave now and that wouldn't do for her, she was as punctual as he was. He looked at her, watching as she gathered her things and quickly made her way out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

He sat there for a long while, his gaze lingering on the door though, trying to ascertain what Cora might have meant when she'd said she had already projected what she was feeling. So…he looked at it logically.

Logically the only emotion she had shared with him was the feeling of contentment, of acceptance, and of comfort. Those were the emotions she had shown him before and…he stiffened, realizing…THAT was what she meant. He blinked and looked down at his desk as another realization hit him, Cora felt…secure with him. She felt accepted. She felt as though she could be herself when she was around him.

He felt the corner of his mouth quirk up at that, it made him…oddly…happy…to realize she felt so safe being around him that she could truly be who she was meant to be when near him. And that, that notion of how SHE felt, it…made him curious as to what exactly HE felt when SHE was around.

He tilted his head, considering it, thinking of the past sessions he'd had with her, both as his student and simply as a 'tutor.' He thought on how easily conversation flowed between them now that she spoke more, how sharp her own logic could be at times despite being quite simple-minded as other species would consider Empathics to be. _He_ did not see it that way though, he saw her as nothing of the sort. She displayed simply…a different sort of intelligence. As a Vulcan, knowing that logic was a central focus of his people, he DID realize the shortcomings that could come from that, the…lack of interaction and smooth communications that could arise between him and other species. He knew that his reactions and things he said could be construed as insulting or unfeeling to others.

He understood that many different species operated on many different belief systems. Vulcans were especially praising of logic, whereas the uniting factor of the Empathics was the emotion they operated on. They were two very different systems, yet he could admit himself that to be able to ascertain another's emotions and to interact and understand them on the most basic of levels…that was an intelligence in itself. That was a different sort of knowledge, but _still_ a knowledge. There had been people who tried to fool the Empathics in the past, but they _never_ managed to do it.

He thought she was clever beyond the scope of her abilities as well. She was able to converse with him and the points she brought up often were ones he had not ever considered. Conversation flowed easily between them, on many different topics, and surprisingly, not all the topics had to do with Xenolinguistics. That in itself was something odd to think on, he was usually surprisingly focused on getting the task at hand done, at finishing what had been started, by talking about the topic and _only_ the topic at hand.

Yet when Cora was there, he found his mind wandering at times to things he wanted to know or wanted her opinion on. It was as though the human part of him reacted to her presence…no, he realized, that wasn't necessarily true. The Vulcan half of him also seemed rather intrigued by her as well, but that was likely speaking to how the pure logic of his society contradicted the pure emotion of hers. It was odd, how they were two different ends of the spectrum, the mind and the heart, but…he found himself utterly captivated by Cora.

Her mind as well, the way she approached issues and how she saw aspects of things so differently. The last paper she had written for him was one that had…intrigued him quite a bit to read. She had looked at how different inflections, intonations, and words could completely alter the meanings and impact of a language and a message. She had argued that emotion often played a larger role in language than the words themselves. According to her thesis, intonation and the sound of the words spoke more to what a person was saying than the actual translation. It had been…a new way to look at the topic of alien languages. She brought up an example that, hearing the tone and the way something was being said could reveal _what_ was being said even if someone didn't know the language. If it was spoken in a harsh tone, the message was warning or threatening. If it was stiff, perhaps a formal or tense relations going on. There were numerous examples she had given of ways to interpret what someone said through the emotions displayed in their words as opposed to the words themselves.

It was…fascinating to consider.

It was fascinating the different topics they broached and seeing her view on them. He had found that he liked their meetings, he liked speaking to Cora and having time with just her, getting to know another alien species so like his own yet so completely different was…interesting. He found himself amused by her as well, by little things she would say, sometimes unintentionally, sometimes on purpose to see if she could affect him with just words. It was interesting for him to see that she was countering what he said, that she was arguing (though not exactly _arguing_) with him in a way just by bringing up points he had never before thought of, points that he logically should have considered but had not.

She challenged him by opposing his logic in a subtle and respectful way. Where others would argue and shout at him and possibly use derogatory names against him…Cora was quiet, accepting his points, displaying the logic she saw in them, and then offering a question, just a simple question that often left him quiet and considering other points of view. It was something that had started to carry over into his lectures as well. He rather enjoyed being challenged in such a way. Not many in the Academy challenged him, not only because of his position as a graduate and instructor, but as a Vulcan.

He found the more he thought of her the more he realized how...comfortable he did feel around her. He felt exactly as Cora had made him feel earlier when she had projected it to him. He _did_ feel like he could be himself around her as well, that he could be both…half human _and_ half Vulcan and that it didn't matter to her. That was something he hadn't ever considered, to be…both. He had spent so much of his life trying to be Vulcan and only Vulcan, to ignore his human half, yet still feeling a defensiveness when it came to others insulting that half of him.

Cora was different though, she made him feel comfortable.

She didn't expect him to be anything but himself.

She just saw him as…Spock.

A/N: I just want to start by saying thank you all so much, both for your words of understanding and of support. every single review meant the world to me and, even though I'm not feeling 100% better with this flu I've been battling the last week or so, I felt like I really needed to post this chapter. I've been reminded both by readers of this story and my DW story of all the reasons I started writing in the first place and continued to write even when I'd been repeatedly plagiarized in the past. You all brought up more reasons for me to keep going than there were reasons for me to stop which, to take a leaf out of Spock's book lol, left me with only one logical choice, didn't it? So I've decided I'm going to keep writing and keep posting ^-^

Truly, this all has just proven that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few lol ;) So I have to say that all of you are just the most fantastic people and I'm very grateful that you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll like what I have coming in the future as well and can forgive my mini-meltdown earlier :)

Just to put a small note in, I added a 'Four years ago...' to the third chapter, which is what I'm going to be using to differentiate between the backstory chapters and the movie (which will have 'present...' instead) :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, I really want to try and build up the level of comfort that Spock feels around Cora by showing the most meaningful and impactful moments through the years, like here with exploring their views on touching :)

Some notes on reviews...

Just to touch on many of them, thank you guys, really and truly. It really meant a lot to me to see you all encouraging me to not stop writing and so many of you reminded me why I write, all those little reasons that add up to so much :') I'm definitely going to keep going, no matter what, and I'm really going to try to not ever let something get to me this badly again :) Fingers crossed it won't happen again though :)

I couldn't see Spock with a student either so here I technically made Cora just another Cadet after she'd completed his course, so while she's a student...she's not HIS student ;) I'm glad you like how similar they are even being opposites :) I can say Kirk will have a special relationship with Cora in the future, one that we'll really see come about when we get to Khan (that felt AMAZING to say, we'll be getting to Khan ^-^)

The story was An Eternal Love by Phantom's Ange, but since posting my last chapter the story was removed from the site. A few people that had checked it because of my concerns on bias had mentioned they agreed that they felt they were merely reading my chapters all over again but with a snarky Angel instead. The author has started another DW story with the same OC I've been told, from what I can see it seems to be a true revision and I wish her luck in continuing it with originality.

Yup, the 8th time, apparently it wasn't in my head as quite a few others agreed it was plagiarism of an idea :( That's about...oh...7 times for Doctor Who (5 times on FF, 2 times on Quotev) and 1 time on FF for a Sherlock story...it does get to be a little much. One example of it was that nearly within 1 week in (I believe) July 3 instances of plagiarism hit which really was ridiculous :( But thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed the stories so much :)

Lol, Scotty should be up by Chapter 8 ;)

It's happened periodically throughout with a couple people messaging me about things and concerns they had with the other author. I tried not to mention it much in DW, mostly because the concerns I'd been getting about that particular story I tried to rationalize why the author might have had them and tried to shake them off as just similarities. I didn't want to nitpick or bring up every nuance every time it happened, but their last chapter had 17 people messaging me about it instead of the typical 2 or 3 which really worried me to see :( But thanks, I'm glad you've enjoyed the OCs, I try my best to keep them out of 'Mary Sue' territory by giving them fears and set backs and flaws :) I read through my stories about...4 or 5 times before they actually are posted on the site trying to edit out all the mistakes, some always slip through, but I try to get as many as I can :)

Thank you, I'm glad the OCs feel real to you, I try to keep them as realistic and believable and memorable as I can :)


	6. Too Close for Comfort

Too Close for Comfort

_Present..._

"Captain," Spock called from his station, pulling Pike and Cora's attention away from the viewscreen and the enormous ship across from them, "They're locking torpedoes."

"Avert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields," Pike ordered, only moments before the torpedoes struck, sending everyone flying about, Cora falling back into the wall beside the doors, nearly sinking to her knees as the wind was knocked out of her. The shields took most of the hit but it still left them all shaken, "Sulu, status report!"

"Shields at 32 percent," Sulu reported, "They're weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that."

"Get me Starfleet Command," Pike turned to the communications controllers.

"Captain," Spock turned to the man, "The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. It's signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons."

Just as the crew turned to do it, Uhura called out, "Captain, we're being hailed."

Pike glanced over at Cora, nodding her over to his side, wanting her in direct view of the enemy ship. As an Empathic, the best view for her to operate on would need to be the clearest view of the other person. It was time to prove to the others why she belonged on that ship. He...and quite a few others...were well aware of the treatment Cora had dealt with in the Academy until fairly recently. Many of the Cadets simply saw her as a method of taking out their aggressions and frustrations, because they assumed she wouldn't fight back merely because it had been literally beaten into her not to do so. Other Cadets saw her as spineless or weak, not fitting to be in the Fleet, very few in those numbers though. Most, he was sure, were merely confused as to why the Fleet would spend so much to acquire one alien who didn't seem to speak or do much.

But he knew why. He had had been speaking the entire truth to Cora earlier, he had had the greatest honor to work beside an Empathic or two in his time at the Fleet, he knew better than most what she was capable of, truly capable of if only she'd had the right encouragement. He had to admit though she...seemed stronger than the few Empathics he'd met in the past. She...seemed to hold better eye contact, speak only slightly louder than they did, she...held herself differently. He knew that a certain Vulcan had a large hand in that. He had been aware that he was to be assigned captain of the Enterprise for quite some time now and had gotten a list of potential Cadets that would be best suited to act as crew once they had graduated the Academy.

Cora's name had been among them. He had looked into each Cadet, knowing it would be his final decision which ones were accepted into his crew. And she had been...an interesting case. He had compared her records and reports from when she'd first arrived in the Academy to her most recent one and there was the most obvious of improvements. It had made him genuinely curious as to what sort of Empathic he would find on his crew should she accept placement. He was not disappointed.

And now, it was time to show all of them why she was as great an asset as she was.

He waited till Cora was right beside him before giving Uhura the ok to let the signal through. She turned on the viewscreen over the main window and a Romulan appeared, "Hello," the alien greeted.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike and this is my associate, Cora," he gestured to her, knowing that the Romulans would consider it offensive, like many other species, to have someone else physically speaking to them that they were not introduced to. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the crew glance at each other, knowing that to be included in such an introduction by a captain of a starship was a serious thing, "To whom am I speaking?"

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero," the Romulan answered.

"You've declared war against the Federation," Pike stated, "Withdraw. I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location with negotiators such as my associate present and…"

"I do not speak for the Empire," Nero cut in, Cora tilting her head at that as she listened to his words, seeing more of a threat in him than perhaps the other crew did, to be independent of the Empire...he was rogue, and that was infinitely more dangerous, he was telling the truth, "We stand apart, as does your Vulcan crew member, isn't that right, Spock?"

Cora frowned and looked back at the Vulcan as he slowly stood and made his way over to her, staring at Nero, she could see a familiarity in Nero's expression, in his gaze, a recognition, Nero...somehow he knew who Spock was, he knew exactly who he was, could pick him out out of all of them and knew his name.

"Pardon me," Spock himself seemed to frown a bit, "I do not believe that you and I are acquainted?"

"No, we're not. Not yet," Cora looked back at Nero for that, eyeing the man closely, listening to his words intently, "Spock, there's something I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle, come aboard the Narada, for negotiations _without_ your little Empathic friend," Nero sneered at her, making Cora stiffen at how he'd recognized her, she didn't know if it was because of her traits such as her eyes and hair or because he was familiar with her in the same way he was Spock, but she wasn't quite sure if it mattered, "That is all."

The screen went blank as Pike looked at Cora, she sighed and nodded, "He is being truthful and serious about all statements and threats. He displays ill intent though," she began, despite not being in the same room as Nero, Empathics weren't just skilled at feeling emotions, but in all manner of determining them. They could see from small cues and different minute expressions if someone was telling a lie or truth, what they were feeling, "He means to destroy us if you do not agree to his terms. Equally so he will destroy the ship once there is no captain to command it," the crew turned to watch her as she made her report, "His focus on Spock reveals that his attack on Vulcan is not merely an accident but a planned event. This is something he has waited for, for a very long time. He is not rational but driven by anger and hate and will resort to any means to see his will done. He seeks revenge on Spock, I do not know why though or what for as he has admitted to not meeting him yet. The yet..." she frowned, "Implies another manner of issue."

Pike sighed and got up, "One problem at a time," he muttered, turning to go, not seeing another option, not seeing his crew eyeing Cora a bit surprised she'd gathered all that from one conversation that lasted barely a minute.

But Kirk moved in front of him, "He'll kill you, you know that."

"Your survival _is_ unlikely," even Spock agreed.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy."

"I understand that," Pike nodded, he'd studied enough of the Kelvin to know what would happen the moment he arrived on the ship, and he was not going to let it happen to the Enterprise as well, "I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

"I have training, sir," Sulu turned to him.

"Come with me. Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the comm.."

"Aye Captain," Chekov nodded.

"Cora," he turned to her, "Maintain calm."

"Yes Captain Pike," she nodded, recalling his order to not call him 'sir.'

Spock glanced at her as Pike moved to leave the room, her offering him an encouraging smile, silently letting him know she'd be alright. He gave her a brief nod in return before following Pike out of the room with Sulu and Kirk, getting in the turbolift and taking it right down to engineering, where the shuttles were held.

"Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship," Pike said as they walked through engineering, "We can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. Mister Kirk, Mister Sulu, Engineer Olson," he nodded to a third man who walked over, "Will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside. You'll disable it, then you'll beam back to the ship. Mister Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise and I am tasking you with the protection of Cora," he added, which made Kirk frown, not sure why the girl was so important that she warranted that, a direct order of protection, "She cost the Fleet almost as much as this entire ship did," he reminded the man, which made Spock's lips purse in dislike.

He was _well aware_ of the price the Fleet had paid to purchase Cora from the Mas'heirs, it was the same price they'd used to pay for Empathics in the past, they were…the most insured things in the Fleet besides the ships themselves. They were guarded, they were protected, and they…were rarely ever treated like an actual person by the body that was the Fleet's control, seen more as just another tool they'd purchased to do a job. It was the crew members they worked with that left the Empathics feeling as though they were really people once more. It was something he had striven hard to remind her of and was not about to let anyone else set back his progress with her.

"Once we have transport capabilities, communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet, report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back, rendezvous with the Fleet in the Laurentian system. Kirk, I'm promoting you to First Officer."

"What?!" Kirk's eyes widened at that.

"Captain," Spock shook his head, shocked out of his thought, not quite sure he'd heard the man correctly, "Please, I apologize. The complexities of human pranks escape me."

"It's not a prank, Spock," Pike told him, "And I'm not the Captain, you are. Let's go."

"Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?" Kirk frowned.

"Oh, I guess you'll have to come and get me," he remarked, before turning to Spock, "Careful with the ship, Spock. She's brand new."

~8~

Cora looked back when the doors to the Bridge opened and Spock entered, his eyes immediately found hers and he gave her a reassuring nod, something Uhura noticed, but kept quiet about. He strode over and sat down in the Captain's chair, silently telling everyone that he'd been promoted to Captain for the time being, "Dr. Puri, report," he called into the comm..

"It's McCoy," McCoy came over the line, "Dr. Puri was on deck six. He's dead."

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer."

"Yeah, tell me something I _don't_ know."

Spock sat back and looked over at Cora as she shifted beside him, her eyes on the screen, biting her lip as she looked at the Narada with concern, watching as the shuttle flew towards it, clearly not as...calm as she ought to be, "Cora?" he called, pulling her attention over.

"Yes sir?" her head jerking over at him automatically.

"Cora," he repeated with a look.

"Yes, Spock?" she corrected herself with an apologetic wince.

Spock merely hesitated a moment before holding out a hand to her, not in a large gesture, but more moving his arm slightly off the armrest of the chair and turning his wrist so his palm was up. Cora blinked and smiled, taking a step or two over to him, hesitating herself before placing her hand on his gently, taking his hand in her own. It was…rare that Spock would touch her, even more rare that he'd do it in front of others. But he could likely see quite clearly after having known her so long how…worried she was for all of this. With it being her first experience on a starship, with her still being a Cadet, with her not having any experience with Romulans either, she was…nervous.

And he'd seen that and wanted to offer her some comfort.

He squeezed her hand for a moment before letting it go, not having held it very long yet knowing that the fact that he'd even offered her his hand at such a time had comforted her more than the length of it could have.

Logically, he knew that a calm Empathic was better than a nervous one, that she needed to be reassured and calm for what was likely coming, so she could focus and do as commanded, keep the rest of the crew calm as well. He had also been ordered by Pike to take care of her. Empathics really were completely rare to see off their home planet, perhaps only a handful were ever released from their masters and into the hands of others. She was literally 'worth more than her weight in gold' as the humans would say. But…equally…there was a part of him that had…never been able to endure seeing her alarmed or harmed, something in him that just…couldn't bear it.

Her expression when she was, when she was upset or hurt but trying to hide it, it reminded him of the expressions his mother sometimes wore when his father inadvertently said something that was logical to them but minorly hurtful or upsetting to her. His mother would get those small frowns or tense up and his father would always notice, would ask and his mother would be forced to explain how the words and gestures affected her. He had grown up seeing those minute changes in expression...he'd never been able to bear seeing his mother upset like that either.

"Gentlemen," they heard Pike say over the comms., speaking to Kirk and the others but the link open for them all, "We're approaching the drop zone. You have one shot to land on that platform. You may have to fix this to pull your 'chute as late as possible. Three...two...one. Remember, the Enterprise won't be able to beam you back until you turn off that drill. Good luck."

A lever was pulled and a second box appeared on the viewscreen, showing three dots heading towards Vulcan's surface, the others trying to space-jump.

"Away team is entering the atmosphere, sir," Chekov reported, "20,000 meters," they glanced up to see that Pike's shuttle had also reached the Narada, "Approaching the platform at 5,800 meters."

"Kirk to Enterprise," Kirk's voice came up, "Distance to target, 5,000 meters."

"4,600 meters from the platform," Chekov kept track of how rapidly they were falling.

"4,200 meters to target," Sulu added.

"4,000 meters," Kirk confirmed.

"3,000 meters."

"3,000 meters!" Olson's voice cheered.

"2,000 meters," Kirk corrected.

"Pull your chute," Sulu ordered and they watched as two of the dots slowed in their descent, but one did not.

"2,000 meters!" Olson laughed.

"C'mon, pull your chute, Olson!" Kirk was shouting.

"Not yet! 1,500 meters!"

"Open your chute!" Sulu commanded.

"Olson, pull your chute!" Kirk agreed.

"1,000 meters!" Olson cheered…and they watched as the third dot slowed…only for a crash to resound, before a scream erupted and the dot disappeared.

Cora flinched at that, closing her eyes, all of them realizing what must have happened to Olson.

"Olson is gone, sir," Chekov reported, when one of the dots landed on the platform, a bit shakily, but remained stationary, "Kork has landed, sir," they watched intently as a second dot landed as well, their comms. cut off by the static of the device, "And Sulu as well, sir."

"What do we do now?" Cora looked at Spock.

"We must wait until they accomplish the mission," he determined.

They turned back to the screen, waiting on baited breath, watching the blinking dots on the platform, hoping that Sulu and Kirk would be enough to stop it…

When Uhura spun around, "The jamming signal is gone. Transport abilities are reestablished!"

"Transporter control is reengaged, sir," Chekov nodded.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensor, and I want to know what they are doing on the planet," Spock ordered.

"Aye commander," Chekov nodded, before wincing, realizing what he'd called Spock, "Ack, Captain. Sorry, _Captain_."

A moment later Kirk was back on the comms., "Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something at the planet, through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy Enterprise?"

Spock frowned and stood, making Cora glance at him, the Vulcan wondering what had been fired.

"Yes, sir," one of the other Cadets reported.

"Captain…" Chekov frowned, getting odd readings from the scan he was running, "Gravitational sensors are off the scale. If my calculations are correct, they're creating a singularity that will consume the planet."

"What does that mean?" Cora looked at Spock, seeing and feeling his alarm but not understanding herself what was being said. If Spock was right in his insistences that she WAS intelligent...it was beyond whatever intelligence she had talk like that.

"They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?" Spock asked Chekov instead.

"Yes sir," Chekov turned back to him.

"How long does the planet have?"

"Minutes, sir," he shrugged, solemn, "Minutes."

Spock shook his head, turning to Uhura, "Alert Vulcan command center to signal a planetwide evacuation on all channels, all frequencies," and then to another Cadet, "Maintain standard orbit."

"Yes sir," one of the Cadets nodded.

"Where are you going?" Uhura asked, seeing him heading for the turbolift.

"To evacuate the Vulcan High Council," he replied, "They are tasked with protecting our cultural history and my parents will be among them."

"Can't you beam them out?"

"It is impossible. They will be in the Katric Ark. I must get them myself," he looked at Cora, who seemed truly frightened as she followed him to stand before him by the lift, "I _will_ be back," he whispered to her, "You have the comm.." he instructed.

She nodded, "Be safe," she whispered, knowing he had to do this alone. She hesitated a moment, before holding out two fingers to him.

He felt himself smile slightly despite what was happening, seeing her gesture, a gesture meant only for him, and pressed his two fingers to hers for a moment, before stepping into the lift, his eyes holding hers till it moved him out of sight.

Uhura frowned as she watched Cora watching Spock descend till he was no longer visible. The girl closed her eyes, bowing her head a moment, before taking a large breath as though to gather herself, her head shaking just the slightest amount as if trying to focus. Before she opened her eyes, but continued to stare at the lift. And she saw it...concern, etched onto Cora's face, alarm, worry, fear...all emotions the girl seemed to be fighting to control.

"Kirk to Enterprise!" Kirk's voice shouted over the comm., making Cora shake her head more firmly and turn around, the expressions on her face more controlled, revealing nothing of the inner turmoil Uhura had seen only moments ago, "Beam us outta here!"

Cora rushed over and activated the comm., "Standby, James T. Kirk," she responded, looking over at one of the Cadets who nodded, "They are locking on your signal."

"You CAN just call me Jim you know," Kirk remarked.

"It is not proper, sir," she countered, the only person she called by just one name, without any sort of title to it...was Spock, and it wasn't just because it was one word like hers was, but because…he was the only one who had insisted for long enough that she do it.

A moment later there was a scream, cutting off her thoughts.

"Sulu!" Kirk shouted.

They looked up at the monitor to see the two dots were no longer stationary, but falling towards the planet.

"I can't lock onto you," a voice called over the comms., in the teleport room, "Don't move. Don't move!"

"Kirk to Enterprise!" Kirk called, "We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!"

"I'm trying. I can't lock on your signal, you're moving too fast."

"I can do that!" Chekov gasped, "I can do that!"

"Go!" Cora urged him off, the boy running off out of the room before she could even add his name.

"What is Vulcan's status?" Cora looked over at the other Cadets, needing to know how much time Spock had.

"The black hole's expanding," one of them reported, "We won't reach minimum safe distance if we don't leave immediately."

Cora swallowed and looked back at the screen, her eyes on the planet, biting her lip, Uhura frowning as she saw the girl starting to shake…

~8~

"Move, move, move, move, move!" Chekov shouted as he ran through the corridors, "I can do zat, I can do zat! Move, move, move move!" he ran into the transporter room, "Give me radio control, I can lock on!" he called, pushing one of the controllers away.

"Beam us out!" Kirk yelled as Chekov struggled to get it locked on, "Enterprise, where are you?"

"Hold on, hold on!"

"Now, now, now! Do it now! Now, now, now!"

"Don't move! Hold on! Computating gravitational pull and...gotcha!" he hit a switch and the transporter turned on, Kirk and Sulu appearing in a swirl of lights as they slammed into the pad, "Oh! Yah-my-oo!" he grinned, proud of himself.

"God," Kirk groaned, rolling off Sulu.

"Thanks," Sulu grunted.

"No problem," he winced, trying to get up just as Spock entered the room.

"Clear the pad," he commanded, "I'm beaming to the surface."

"The surface of _what_?" Kirk asked as he stood, him and Sulu struggling off the pad, turning to watch as Spock moved onto one, kneeling down in a crouch, "What, are you going down there? Are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that!"

"Energize," Spock gave the command.

"Spock!" Kirk yelled, but it was too late, Spock transported out, disappearing in a swirl of light and appearing on the surface of Vulcan as the planet around him started to crumble, literally crumbling around him.

He looked around for only a moment, before heading off to the Katric Ark only a short distance away. He ran into it, through the dark tunnels and into a rather large cavernous room.

"Spock?" his mother called, spotting him first as he rushed over to them.

"The planet has only seconds left," he informed them, "We must evacuate. Mother, now!" he grabbed her hand, leading them out of the room, wincing as he heard a few Vulcan Elders behind him, hit with debris from the ceiling, statues falling on them, the tunnels caving in behind him as they just barely managed to stay ahead of it.

"Oh!" his mother gasped as they came to the outside of the cavern, her eyes wide as she saw the planet as though it were experiencing a planet-wide earthquake, everything just collapsing in on itself.

"Spock to Enterprise," he called into a comm., "Get us out now!"

"Locking on you," Chekov replied, "Don't move. Stay right where you are," the light began to surround them for transport, "Transport in five...four...three...two..."

"No!" Spock shouted as his mother turned around, the ground beneath her feet giving way, sending her falling off the side of it...and out of the transport, "No!"

"I'm losing her," he could hear Chekov yelling as the light surrounded them, the transport kicking in, "I'm losing her, I'm losing her! No, I've lost her…"

They appeared on the transport pad of the Enterprise, all of them…except his mother. Spock knelt down, his hand held out over the pad his mother would have been standing on, just...staring at it as the other Vulcans held their gaze on the small windows, watching in alarm as the planet started to cave in, as though being sucked in to its own core...

"Captain!" McCoy suddenly called over the comms..

"What is it Bones?" Jim asked, his voice thick with emotion as he looked at Spock, the man kneeling before the empty portal his mother was no longer standing on, knowing the man likely hadn't heard McCoy calling for him even with his super-hearing, "Bones?"

"Jim get your ass down here!" McCoy tried instead when Spock didn't answer.

"Why?"

"It's Cora!"

Spock looked over at that, an almost confused expression on his face, as though trying to make sense of why Cora was being mentioned, "Cora?"

"Damn it Jim, hurry up!"

Kirk ran to the comms. instead, opening them, "Bones what's happening?!"

But all they got was an earth-shattering, heart-breaking, pain-filled _scream_.

Spock's heart froze as he recognized who was making it...Cora! He took off running out of the room, not even bothering to wait for the others, knowing that Cora was in pain. While Vulcans might not show their emotions, they could recognize it in others at times. Most of his species had difficulty with it and...while he did as well...he found it easier more often than others did, not just in being half human but because of Cora herself. Their private sessions, having himself open up to her little by little over the years, seeing her open up as well, watching her expressions, listening to the changes in her voice when different emotions hit her…it had made him more aware of the emotions that others displayed, that SHE displayed.

They raced down the corridors, to the Bridge, "Cora!" Spock shouted as they ran into the room, the sight before them was enough to shatter them.

Cora was on the ground, convulsing, tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to breathe but couldn't seem to manage it. Veins were sticking out in her neck from the strain, her face going red from the effort, her fingers clenching and unclenching, clawing at the floor as she struggled with some unknown force. She was still screaming, every single one tearing out the hearts of those around her to hear, almost all the Cadets had backed away except for McCoy to give him space to help her, or try to...

"What the hell happened?!" Kirk demanded.

"She's an Empathic Jim, what the hell do you _think_ happened?!" McCoy snapped, trying to administer some sort of sedative, though he knew it wouldn't work, Empathics operated on emotion, on feeling. Most solutions that would knock a grown man out or kill an elephant had no affect on them. They could _never_ stop feeling, they just…couldn't _not_ feel, their own basic biology and ability canceled out quite a few drugs…all of them really.

"What?" Kirk shook his head. He may know a lot but he'd never heard of Empathics before meeting Cora, they were apparently very rare individuals.

"She feels emotions Kirk," Uhura reminded them all, her expression sorrowful and guilty as she looked at Cora twisting and contorting in pain, "And an entire _planet_ just _died_ within range."

They all fell silent at that, realizing what had happened, they had been too close to Vulcan. And when the planet died, all its inhabitants did as well, Cora had felt them ALL dying, an entire world's worth of pain hitting her, crippling her.

Spock stood still for only a moment, allowing the terrible shock to hit him, before he shook it off and recalled his duties as Commander and Captain, "We must get her somewhere shielded, quickly," it wouldn't do much, but there was a chance it would at least dim the pain slightly, as would distance, "Get us away from Vulcan," he ordered to the other pilots.

"The med-bay," McCoy nodded, moving forward to pick the trembling and incoherent Cora up, "It's the most shielded room in the ship," he didn't even wait before he shoved his way past them, heading out to the med-bay, ready to do his job and be a doctor.

He'd met Cora once or twice throughout their time at the Academy, she was truly the most innocent girl he'd ever met, so innocent that he'd done his best to KEEP Kirk from noticing her and flirting with her. She felt things so intensely, had actually gone to comfort him after his first time with Kirk in the Kobayahsi Maru trial. That simulation had been FAR too real for his comfort, it had made him feel like he was really about to die in space…one of his absolute _worst_ fears.

He'd had to step out after it as Kirk got his evaluation, and the next thing he knew, there was this girl, this small girl with red hair, who just...talked to him, and...he felt better. He knew she wasn't using her abilities on him, but Empathics were known for just being naturally calming and easy to talk to, because they were so quiet, they were remarkable listeners.

She had helped him...now it was his turn.

~8~

The three men stood a short distance away from Cora's bed in the med-bay, the ship far away and the shielding of the med-bay increased to maximum in an attempt to help Cora, and it had, but only slightly. She didn't feel the pain as much as she had, but they could see it was still lingering, still killing her inside to know all those people had died, to have felt them die, all of them, so many of them. Her bed had been moved to the farthest end of the med-bay, to give her more distance from others' emotions. She was on her side, her back to them, nearly on the edge of the bed, facing the wall, her eyes open, staring blankly at it with tears falling out of them despite the fact she had cried herself out.

They could see her, even now, trembling and shaking, hardly able to breathe. McCoy had had to put a breathing tube under her nose to help her get oxygen into her. But there was little else they could do as how did one help someone feel better when it was something internally that was affecting them?

Well, that was a lie.

There WAS one thing that could help.

Sarek, Spock's father, came up behind them, taking a moment to eye the girl on the bed, not even needing to have heard the young doctor call her an Empathic to know what she was, "Has she recovered?" he asked them.

"No," Spock said, his father able to see his throat clench as he stared at the young redhead on the bed.

"I have had many encounters with Empathics," his father continued, "Even Vulcans can admit...they are, truly, the jewel of their galaxy."

"I am aware father."

Sarek eyed him a moment longer, hearing something…else…in his son's voice, "I have found that, when an Empathic is in pain, empathy is the only thing that can soothe them. They base their lives on understanding and sympathizing with the emotions of others to make them well. Having another understanding THEIR emotions and trying to help is the only way to ease their own suffering."

The men were silent, though McCoy and Kirk glanced at Spock. Cora had felt an entire planet die and Spock was the only one of them who could empathize with her as it WAS his planet that had been destroyed.

Spock didn't even hesitate before he took a step towards Cora's bed, "Spock," Sarek reached out to stop him, to physically stop him, making his son look at him for the physical contact. For his father to do that, stop him in that manner, what he had to say must be of the greatest importance, "If you do this…you are aware of the consequences?"

Spock nodded, understanding and accepting what would happen. He knew _exactly_ what would happen if he did this for Cora, if he opened himself up in this way, if he used what abilities HE had to connect to her in this manner, what sort of bond he would be forging with her as a result, a bond that was only reserved for one other person on his planet. But he could do this, he WOULD do this, for Cora, he would accept anything that came after, no matter what it may be, if it meant she would be well once more.

His father gave him a brief nod as well, before turning and leading Kirk and McCoy away, knowing this would be a trying moment for his son's Vulcan half. He glanced back only a moment to see Spock staring down at Cora, before he reached out and pulled a curtain system that had been rigged up to the side, giving the two as much privacy as could be afforded in the med-bay of a starship.

Spock stepped closer to Cora's bedside, sitting on the edge of it, his body to the curtain though his head had turned to look at Cora. He_ did_ hesitate though, in putting his hand on her arm, in wanting to see if his emotion, buried though it was, would have any sort of effect on her even in that small a touch...experimenting if that was the proper word.

And it did.

Almost instantly Cora was able to breathe, she took a deep breath and he closed his eyes, knowing he was helping her. He knew it was the fact that, while he hadn't literally felt his people die, that he had felt the loss of them, that Cora couldn't relate Vulcan to her own planet, she felt the death yes, but they were not her people. It was like...the fact they were HIS people would...cancel out was the best word he could think of, nullify her own pain, equal it and counter it and...help her as it clearly was. So, with that, he turned and laid down behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her to hold her close, feeling his Vulcan side shifting within him at doing this but...understanding the manner and the consequences of this, seeing it as...another step in a Vulcan lifestyle. He could feel his Vulcan half quieting and his...human half strengthening when he felt Cora wrap her own arms around his as well and just…start to cry, silently, letting it out instead of keeping it in.

He tightened his hold on her, holding her closer, his chin resting on her shoulder before he turned to semi-bury his nose in her neck, closing his eyes, letting her warmth help soothe him as his embrace helped her, just as she had once taught him it did.

A/N: Poor Cora :'( I couldn't help but think, feeling emotions...if an _entire planet_ died and she was right there, no matter if she was on a starship hovering over it, she'd still feel it, that it would be too much NOT to feel :( I hope Spock was believable given the backstory I'm slowly building (the next chapter should explain more about this last paragraph). I can say there will be an explanation for him suddenly switching from sorrow for his mother to rushing to Cora's side and this end scene, beyond just the hearing her scream and reacting moment.

I can say there's more to this ending moment than meets the eye. What Spock does here will have a lasting impact on both him and Cora for the rest of their lives }:) And we'll start to see Cora really have an impact ;)

Just wanted to say thank you all again :) I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far :)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm sorry I gave you a mini-freak out :( But I'm definitely back and I'm going to try to not let that happen again :) I'm glad that my stories were able to inspire you a little :)

I haven't seen much of Star Trek either, just the two movies, so I'm trying to make things as detailed as I can and explain things so that it makes sense for not seeing it too :) I'm glad you're liking it so far :)

I don't have any suggestions for Star Trek stories, sorry :( I have literally not read any Star Trek stories (or Sherlock stories or Supernatural or...any series besides DW (and even then it was about 1 or 2 chapters of a couple stories to see if Time Ladies were accepted) :( I try not to read stories in a show/movie I might write a story for so that I'm not influenced by the ideas of others and I can say, 100%, that all that I write is completely original and that any similarities that might come up somewhere are truly just that :)

Thank you! Lol, but I don't think I'm the best, I just try my best ;) I try to give a bigger look into Spock's mind as I try to really justify things that I do and make them believable. I think looking at Spock's thoughts helps us see how he's slowly developing feelings and thoughts on Cora so that what we see in the movie portions makes sense :)

I'm glad I'm feeling better too :) I hope the revision of the plagiarized story sticks and continues with originality as well :) We'll have to wait and see if Older Spock even speaks to her, I think, by then Spock might want to keep her all to himself ;) And...it'll also depend on if there's a Cora in Spock Prime's reality too }:) I'm glad you're excited :)

Lol, it gave me fuzzies to write too :) I really love Scotty's reaction to Cora ;) We'll really see the Cora-Kirk friendship take off in the last chapter and continue with Khan, that'll be...an interesting story to see ;)

We'll have to wait and see if Spock Prime knows Cora ;) I don't want to spoil too much :)


	7. Warm Embraces

Warm Embraces

_Two years ago..._

Spock stopped short as he turned the corner to the hall that would lead to his office. He was running just a bit late and he knew Cora would be waiting for him. Even though he had given her the key to his office, she rarely ever used it, feeling that it was improper and disrespectful to enter his office with him not there. He could probably count on one hand the number of times the last year or so that she'd had the key how often she'd been IN his office when he arrived and each time had been when something she deemed 'special' had happened and she wanted to surprise him with a small bit of food, like...when some of his research was published or when she'd given him a small celebration for the day he was born...he still wasn't sure how she had discovered that given her rather lacking skills with utilizing the various devices of the Academy and he was sure he had not mentioned it, but she had known.

Sadly, in this particular instance, he had gotten caught up after teaching his last class when one of the Academy council members came to speak to him about Cora. They had noticed an improvement in her abilities and in her personality ever since he began their private study sessions, the council taking a special interest in her and keeping a close eye on her records and the reports from the other instructors to monitor her. The council had wanted to congratulate him on such a success, as though he had done it solely for the purpose of 'improving' her and not because he…wanted to have the time with her. The council was urging him and encouraging him to continue their sessions, had implied that...even if they were to continue as non-study sessions...they would look the other way. It was against the rules for a student to spend that much time with an instructor in their private quarters after the designated time set away for an instructor to be available, when the time could be spent to meet with other students. He had merely responded that the sessions would continue as long as Cora needed him.

For her studies, of course.

Yes.

He had been told that, regardless of the manner in which the sessions continued, it would be beneficial for Cora that they did. That she 'could do with a bit more logic and a bit less empathy.' Which was something that he did not understand as, logically,_ that_ was the entire reason she was there in the Academy in the first place, for her empathy, for her abilities to sense and manipulate emotions of others. Why the council or the Fleet would require her to lose the integrity of her own self to become more logical he did not know. The only conclusion he could reach was that it was meant to be taken in a more…self-preservative manner. That, if Cora was more 'logical,' she would not fall into a trap of allowing her emotions to guide her into a danger or be swayed by the enemy but remain focused.

Whatever the case was, he did not argue against the council's wishes, verbally at least. But he thought, in his mind, that no matter what, he would always continue the sessions, even if Cora failed to require his assistance in other subjects. Which was…different than what he had told himself only a year ago, that he was only meeting with her to improve her focus in other subjects and only speaking with her on the side due to the excess time and his interest in learning more about her people. He had…accepted the fact that…he WANTED to see Cora as much as he did. He…wanted to see her even more than he already did.

Logically, he knew that it was the likely result of having spent so much time with her over the last two years. She had become…commonplace in his life, a constant, something he saw so often that to imagine not seeing her there any longer was…jarring and the times he DID see her had become too little. Three times a week, for two hours a session, for two years, consistently, he had spent with her. The…sessions had become a little longer recently, three hours by now, a few times lasting even four hours. And, often he would find himself in his office, working, and Cora would appear randomly with a bit of food from the canteen. He always got so invested in his work that he would forget his need to eat. And Cora just always seemed to know when he was hungry, before he even realized it himself. They would…eat together (which was within the scope of the rules a his lunch break was not Academy or office time, he merely...chose to take his lunch in his office) and it would be one of the few times they met where they didn't open with discussions of other classes or help with assignments but just…conversation.

He was seeing more of her a week, and…it still wasn't quite enough for him so each time he was held back, whether by a student like Cadet Uhura asking a question about the course and wanting to go to his office to discuss it more in depth or by another instructor with a question or remark, it made him…anxious…to get to his office. Like Cora he was rarely ever late and disliked being so.

And now he was regretting taking so long as he stood there at the end of the hall, frowning at the sight before him. Cora was standing outside his office as was per her custom, but…she wasn't alone. Cadet Uhura and two other girls he recognized from his classes were standing before her. He couldn't help but…feel his hands clenching fists at his sides as he looked at Cora, at how she was standing, her posture, her overall appearance. She had her head bowed, her shoulders hunched, trying to seem as small as she could be.

It was a submissive gesture.

She was trying to unconsciously show Uhura that she was not a threat, that she was listening, that she was heeding the orders being given by someone she felt was superior to her.

And he hated that.

That was _not_ what Starfleet was about. There were no superiors among the ranks, at least not in the way he knew Cora saw that as, merely those more experienced and those who were responsible for the welfare of entire crews. And that was mostly reserved for being on a starship. Right at that moment, they were still in the Academy, where all Cadets were equal…and he did _not_ like the way Cora was flinching at whatever Uhura was saying.

He strode down the hall, "Is there a problem here Cadets?" he inquired, looking between them, though he was perhaps standing a bit too close to Cora.

"No sir," Uhura smiled at him, "We were just talking," she looked at Cora, "Weren't we Cora?"

Spock tilted his head and looked at Cora, "Is this true Cora?"

Cora just closed her eyes and gave him a short nod, "Yes sir."

He frowned at that, at how she had called him 'sir' again after having not heard it from her in quite a while, at how she wasn't looking up at him as he'd requested repeatedly, "Are you certain?" he asked her once more.

She gave him another nod, more of a flinching one.

He stiffened, lifting his head a bit, realizing that she was attempting to avoid lying to him by not _saying_ anything. They may have been talking earlier, yes, but whatever it was that was being _said_ was upsetting her and she could tell by his tone that he was asking her if the 'talking' was negative. By not speaking, she was not exactly answering, she wasn't exactly lying but more...implying.

He gave a slow nod of his own and glanced at Uhura and the girls, knowing he wouldn't be able to get the full truth off Cora with them there, "If you would excuse me, Cadets," he began, "Cora and I have a study session to attend to," he explained, seeing Uhura's smile tense and look between him and Cora.

He knew that she had worked something out that was displeasing her. He didn't need to be Cora to know that. Uhura had been trying to get a private study session with him since she began his class. Each academic period, each class he taught that she signed on for, she continuously requested the sessions. But she had not succeeded in obtaining one, and now it was only logical that she had worked out why that was.

"Cora," he turned to her, gesturing her into his office as he opened the door. She glanced back at Uhura for one moment...till he reached out to semi-nudge her to continue, more of his hand ghosting across the small of her back to lead her in. Cora turned back at the gesture and stepped into the office, him following close behind and shutting the door behind him, making it clear to Uhura and the others that they were _done_ with the conversation.

He waited till he heard the girls walking away before he looked over at her Cora, the girl just standing in the middle of his office, not moving, her head bowed, not sitting or even staring at anything in particular, just at the bottom of his desk it seemed.

"Cora," he began, stepping over to her, "What did she say to you?"

"It was nothing of import sir," she murmured, not able to look up.

He frowned at that, he could hear a slight tremor in her voice, unnoticeable to other species perhaps, but his hearing had always been better then most. He stepped closer, moving right before her, "Cora..." but still she looked down, "Are you lying to me?"

"No sir," she answered quickly.

"I have asked you not to call me sir," he replied just as quickly, "I have requested repeatedly for you to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry sir," she closed her eyes, flinching as though at that reminder, "But it is not proper that I should be so familiar with you."

He looked at her intently, but she still wouldn't look up at him. This was…not like Cora. This was not like the Cora she had grown into over the years. This was the Cora who had first entered the Academy, the Cora who had been beaten and broken by the Mas'heirs. And that was NOT a Cora he ever wanted to see again.

He hesitated a moment before he lifted his hand towards her, slowly, knowing that sudden moves would still make her flinch as though expecting to be struck. It had happened on more than one occasion as he watched her in the halls. Sometimes she would be tripped and another Cadet would be kind enough to try to help her up, offer her a hand, he always saw her flinch when it appeared in her vision so suddenly. He knew that to be slow would be better for her. He held his hand before her face, but still her eyes remained closed. He brought his hand closer, about to touch her, before stopping, unsure, until he curled a finger and placed it under her chin, slowly lifting her head to look at him.

"I believe I requested you look me in the eye as well," he reminded her, blinking when he saw her eyes open to reveal tears swimming in them, "Cora…what did she say to you?"

For her to be so upset that she was near tears, given all she had endured in her life, all she put up with from other Cadets…he couldn't work out what it was that Uhura had said that was getting to CORA like this. Empathics…Cora especially…were often stronger than they realized. All they endured in their lives, from the beatings to the familial losses, it made them stronger in the face of tragedy and pain. Whatever the Cadets did to her, whatever an enemy alien could do, would _never_ be as terrible as the Mas'heirs, if she could survive them, then she could survive anything.

So what could it be?

"Tell me," he whispered to her.

Cora searched his eyes, feeling genuine concern for her emanating from him, he was…worried for her. She knew that he was aware of her species, their resilience and endurance and for her to be upset meant it was something truly upsetting to hear. And, as an instructor, and as a Commander, it was his duty to see to the welfare of the Cadets. She was…suspicious that the particular amount of concern he felt for her was quite a bit more than what he would feel for any other member or potential member of the Fleet, but…it…made her feel compelled to tell him. He was truly…the only one she trusted.

They had talked for so long, about so many things, she felt like she…knew him. She knew about his childhood, how the Vulcans would 'bully' him and try to incite anger in him and other human responses. She had pointed out that in doing so did they not display a human quality in themselves? In seeming to enjoy harassing him, did they not also display such emotions that Vulcans were meant to stay away from? Which had shocked him quiet for the rest of that session. He had told her of his mother, how his father had married her for the logical reason of being an ambassador to Earth. She had countered that, while he may have asked her to marry him, it was up to his mother to say yes. She could have turned his father down (she may have implied she was happy the woman had not as Spock himself wouldn't be there if she had) and stayed on Earth, but she loved his father and had wanted to be with him. She had pointed out that, from what she knew of human emotions, one did not often marry someone who did not love them back, she had implied his father _must_ have done _something_ to convince her otherwise, in small ways must have proved he HAD loved her. Which had left him pondering all the small things his father did for his mother, a hand to the back as he led her places, a squeeze of the hand when she was worried about something, a hand on her shoulder when she was upset, a…smile…when she smiled. So many things he had missed as a child, that he _had_ noticed but thought nothing of till Cora had brought it up. She knew about his decision to reject the Science Academy, how his people saw him weak or fearful of not going through with the Kolinahr to purge all emotions from him. She had remarked that it was the opposite, that he was_ stronger_ for it, to experience fear or sorrow and to push past it and strive to continue…_that_ was harder than to not feel it, to feel a terrible thing and remain strong was a symbol of strength.

And then HE had remarked she must be very strong by her own logic.

She hadn't seen it, but he had.

She knew him, intimately, she was certain he had told her things that he had not told anyone else, much like she had told him things of her life as well. How her mother hadn't been strong enough in the end and had died because of her. To which he had reminded her that it was the Mas'heirs fault for forcing another pregnancy on her mother (which HE had implied, much like she had with him, that while the circumstances were terrible, without that forced moment, SHE wouldn't be there). She had told him of the beatings she had endured growing up whenever she failed to do what the Mas'heirs expected…had admitted that, at times it was on purpose, that she had thought if she didn't display the typical qualities of an 11th child that she might be allowed to remain on Hestia with her family. He had countered that to endure that made her more capable of helping in dire situations that often came about in Starfleet. If ever there was an attack, if she was hurt, she would be able to keep her rational thought, she would be able to push past the pain having experienced worse. She had even told him about her family, her father, her siblings, how she'd had to leave them to their fate, to knowing they were still a part of the Mas'heirs control. He had reminded her that, being a part of Starfleet might one day offer her the ability or the chance and experience to return and help her family, perhaps help her people escape oppression. She had said there were Empathics in the past who had been selected by Starfleet, nothing ever came from them. They never returned to Hestia after setting foot off it.

He had just countered that she was different.

There was only one thing she didn't talk to him about…the other Cadets and what they really did to her at times, how cruel they could be. She didn't speak of it at all. She hadn't told him about the jeers in the halls, about the snide comments some might make in classes when they used her planet as an 'example' or a 'reference' in hypothetical situations. She didn't tell him about how her roommate did not speak more than two words to her since they had started at the Academy, only saying 'don't care' when she had hesitantly tried to introduce herself. She didn't talk of how she tended to come and visit him at meal times more and more frequently because she didn't like being in the canteen with such large crowds and not feeling comfortable finding somewhere to sit with someone. The Cadets who didn't have issues with her she didn't want to get them on the 'wrong side' of the Cadets who did. The tripping incident he'd witness when she'd just started at the Academy had only been the first instance in a long line of it. She tended to keep mostly to herself, either staying in her room or in the library or in his office. Which was…it hurt her to do it at times. Empathics thrived on interaction, on being a part of something, on relationships and ties of friendship, but she had none…but…she'd found that Spock made up for that.

His wit, his cleverness, his logic…she learned _so much_ from him. He was so brilliant in nearly every subject and she enjoyed their talks. He always welcomed her and, she noticed, when he saw her she could feel a small stirring of happiness from him, that he was happy to see her. He wanted to help her and see her grow and do better and…be there for her. And he seemed genuinely interested in her and her people, not asking about it in patronizing ways like the other Cadets did at times. And he was…nice to be around. She knew most would find it odd that he was so almost stiff and unfeeling but SHE could feel it, the contentment he felt around her, the same as she felt around him. And she liked being around him, not just because his emotions were more controlled, running so SO deep, but being so focused…but because he was just…Spock. He was the only alien of his kind in a sea of other species, he was like her people but with an emphasis on his mind instead of his heart. And he was just…amazing.

And because of all that…he deserved to know the truth.

She took a breath, "Nyota Uhura was merely reminding me, sir, of my place here in the Academy."

It had hurt, badly, to have that happen. She had…started to feel complacent, comfortable there, almost…at home. But Uhura's words had just served to remind her, this _wasn't_ her home, the Cadets were not her family, her true family was trapped on her planet, likely being beaten right at that moment. She was only there for one purpose and one purpose only, to server Starfleet as a negotiator when she graduated. The only reason she'd been selected on Hestia was because she was an 11th child, had she been average, she wouldn't be there. There was just THAT to consider herself unique in. Just that. She was not smart, or clever, she could barely work the controls in the computers and other devices of the other courses she took, it went against the customs of her people to use a phaser or other weapons, she was not…suited to be in Starfleet.

And she was starting to regret, as she had when she first entered, that they had taken her from Hestia in the first place. She had grown…she didn't know the word. But she was looking some people in the eye, she was speaking at times without having been spoken too and…she was far too familiar with Spock. She was…out of control. And she had…needed to be reminded of just where she belonged on the 'pecking order' as humans would say. She was not as valuable as Starfleet would have her believe, she was just Cora, an Empathic who was growing too distant from the teachings of her planet and the customs of her people.

"Your…place?" Spock frowned, feeling…something he recognized from his childhood as anger starting to rise in him and taking a moment to push it back down, "Your place is the same place Cadet Uhura's is. You are all equal, you are all Cadets here."

But Cora shook her head, "Some of us are not…"

"Do _not_ finish that statement," he cut in, making her look away, but he just _knew_ what she was about to say, that she was about to put herself down, that she was about to say some of them were not equal but inferior, like her.

He agreed with the council in only _one_ regard. If Cora were more logical, she would be able to see her true value to Starfleet instead of continuously putting herself down. She would be able to see that the words of Uhura were fallacious as she was a Cadet just as Uhura was.

"Cora…" he began, but she still looked away, unable to look him in the eye, "Look at me," he ordered her lightly.

But she could only manage to shake her head, "It is not proper sir," she whispered.

"Cora," he stepped closer to her, hoping the physical nearness would help calm her, he had noticed that…the closer he was to her when she was upset the faster she calmed. It had taken a bit of experimentation and testing that theory to realize he was correct in the assumption, "Cora look at me."

When she shook her head again, he gently nudged her face with his hand that was still under her chin, guiding her gaze back to him, "Cora I could truly _order_ you to look at me, but I would rather not do that. It does not appeal to me to do so in knowing that you would follow it without question. Therefore, I strongly request that you remember, it is preferred, and you are encouraged, to look me in the eye when we speak. Is that understood?" she nodded this time, "And do not call me 'sir,'" he added, "I am Spock to you."

She gave a small smile at that, "Yes s…" she stopped, taking a breath, "Yes, Spock."

He nodded, "I am aware that you are upset by what Cadet Uhura said," and he was, there were still tears shimmering in her eyes, making them seem to be moving like the waves of the ocean, "Is there anything that I may do to be of assistance in helping you recover?"

She shook her head, "No sir…Spock!" she corrected quickly.

He looked at her intently, "Why do I believe you are not telling me the _entire_ truth?"

She sighed, "Because there is only one thing that could help to calm an Emapthic who is deeply shaken by something," she began, "And it is too much to ask of you sir-Spock," she corrected herself again.

He tilted his head with a frown, "I believe, if it is something _I_ must provide, that it would be up to me to determine the worth and expense of the request. I cannot do that if you do not tell me what it is."

Cora frowned at that as well, biting her lip, drawing his eyes to them immediately, not that he noticed as his eyes shot right back up to her own a split-second later.

"For an Empathic," she said hesitantly, "To feel secure and calmed, to recover from a great pain…we require contact," she hesitated a moment.

"Of what sort?" Spock asked, seeing her pausing.

"Touch," she answered, "Physical touch. The most common method is an…embrace."

He eyed her a moment, realizing she was, in human terms, asking for a…hug.

It was not in Vulcan nature to touch in such a manner, his…mother was the only one who had ever done so with him. And, because of that, he could understand she was essentially in need of comfort. Being an Empathic, physical touch went further than words. She had made an effort, ever since they had discussed the notion of touch, to, at times, only touch him in a manner that a Vulcan would accept or feel comfortable with. She was considerate like that, she tried to make a touch less awkward for him by doing so in a manner he was familiar with, even though they both knew that touch was more important to her and yet she was refraining.

And right now, she needed more physical contact than she knew he, as a Vulcan, could be willing to provide. But…he…wasn't _just_ a Vulcan. He was a human as well. And, he supposed, the human side of him could…offer such a thing.

It was odd, to think in that manner. He had been so focused on being Vulcan his entire life that, in knowing Cora, he was starting to see himself as two different sides. He could be Vulcan, or he could be human at times. He couldn't quite reconcile being both, not in his mind, not logically, but he found, at times, it was easier to think of it as either a Vulcan gesture or a Human one. And this…was a human one.

"I believe that would be a small price if it would ease your concern," he began carefully.

Cora's eyes shot up to his, wide, as though she couldn't believe he'd actually…accepted, that he was actually willing to _hug_ her. He stood there, unmoving though, and she wasn't sure if he was aware of what he'd offered. But she remembered his mother was human, he had mentioned receiving hugs from her in the past. Perhaps…he was just unmoving as he wanted to ensure she was willing to accept one from him?

That was the only thing that made sense to her. She swallowed and took a hesitant step towards him, not that there was much space left between them at the moment, her gaze on his face, searching for any sign of discomfort or unwillingness…but he just kept his own gaze locked on her the closer she drew. She slowly moved her arms through his, bending them up once she was past his body so that her hands, curled in fists, were near the tops of his shoulders, and she squeezed, only then closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

She was stiff, tense, starting to feel as though she'd made a mistake in trying to hug him…when she felt his arms start to move around her waist and a small pressure being applied on it, pulling her closer. She let out a relieved breath that she hadn't offended or disgusted him with her request, especially when she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder, when she felt him give her one subtle squeeze as he tilted his head down more so that his nose was resting on her shoulder instead.

She would have said he might be nuzzling the junction of her shoulder and neck if Vulcans did such a thing. But she couldn't help the small smile that came to her face as she felt his emotions shifting from hesitation to…acceptance…to comfort as well. He was…happy…that he was able to help her, that she trusted him enough to allow him to do so. And, she supposed, somewhere in his mind perhaps he was recalling how long it had been since he had been hugged himself by his mother or anyone, that perhaps he had forgotten the comfort such an action could provide.

She lifted her head only slightly, so her lips were right near his ear, feeling a slight shudder or shiver strike him as she whispered, "Thank you Spock."

A/N: Awww :) I hope that made sense, Spock hugging Cora. I'm trying to make Spock's interactions with Cora slowly build up, from conversation to single touches, to a small hug, to...well, not going to give away too much ;) I figure, if his mother hugged him, he might more open to hugging someone like Cora when she needs it :) And it also explains how he knew that touching her would help her in the last chapter ;)

But I can say the next chapter will feature a lot of Spock's emotions/thoughts on Cora and reveal exactly what bond was formed between them ;)

Some notes on reviews...

There'll be more about Cora's species and their lifespan in the next chapter, but yup, her people, in their natural state (not forced into slavery and harsh conditions) can live about 150, or about 200 years. And thanks :) I've actually heard of that site before, I made sure to read all that it said on Vulcans before I started this story just to make sure I was more familiar with them and their habits :)

We'll have to wait and see ;) I can say we'll find out exactly what Cora will be in the very next chapter :)

That's how I write too, I see a little movie in my head and try to write it out as I see it :) I'm glad your mind movie is playing out well :)

We'll find out what the bond was in the next chapter :) No worries there, I've only seen this movie and Into Darkness to go off of :)

Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Cora and her powers so far :) We had a tiny bit of background here with Uhura, but there'll actually be more in the sequel (though a bit more for the present time with references to the past). We'll see exactly what Uhura might do about Spock in the next chapter, but I can say I think it'll be something people will like :) There'll be a bit of recollection about the months between the movies at the start of the sequel ;) I can't believe we're on chapter 7! Wow! There's only 3 more left! :)

It'll depend on if Spock Prime knows a Cora in his reality as to whether we'll see Cora Prime too ;) The attack on the Kelvin changed a lot of things }:)

Very close about what Spock is doing ;) We'll find out for sure tomorrow though :)

Oh the emotionally compromised moment is...definitely going to affect Cora }:) Spock Prime will be interesting too, to see what he knows of Cora or might not know }:)

The crew will definitely realize what a little powerhouse Cora is very soon ;) If not in the next chapter then the last one for sure will have a lot of them looking at her in a different way :)

Lol, nope, my lips are sealed on Spock Prime and Cora, we'll find out in about 3 days so I'm gonna zip my lips ;)


	8. Heightened Emotions

Heightened Emotions

_Present..._

Spock stood on the Bridge, Cora having finally fallen to a fitful sleep, leaving him to deal with taking a record of what had happened for the ship's log. He hadn't wanted to leave her until absolutely necessary, what if she'd had a nightmare, as he knew from Cora herself she had had even at the Academy? What if she woke up in pain and he wasn't there to calm her? What if something happened to her while he was away, if the pain got to be too much once more? He knew these were all irrational and illogical wonderings, but he'd found...it was harder at the moment to keep his emotions under the same control he once had. But he was making due, he was pushing past it, and keeping to his responsibilities. Still...he hadn't wanted to leave till he knew she was alright. And while he knew she wasn't alright, he knew he had to do this, it was his duty as acting captain.

"Acting captain's log," he began, "Stardate 2258.42. We have had no word from Captain Pike. I have therefore classified him a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero. Nero, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its six billion inhabitants..." he paused, the true weight of what Cora had felt hitting him as he let his eyes fall closed a moment. Saying it out loud was far different than thinking it in his mind, saying for all to hear that she had felt six billion people die in a single instant, the magnitude of it too much for her to escape, "While the essence of our culture has been saved in the elders who now reside upon the ship, I estimate no more than 10,000 have survived. I am now a member of an endangered species."

He looked around the Bridge once more before turning to leave, needing to check on Cora again. He knew that should not be what he was focused on at the moment, there was...too much to be done. Captain Pike needed to be rescued, the Fleet had to be met up with, Kirk had to be dealt with, Nero had to be stopped, and...his people had to be saved. And yet...all he could focus on was getting back to Cora. He knew what it was, it was his mind's way of trying to compartmentalize what had happened to him, trying to help him endure through his greatest loss, greater even than his planet. The loss of his mother. It was his mind's way of trying to let his subconscious deal with it while his active mind focused on something else, on _someone_ else, on another female that he COULD help this time. It was a…distraction…but one he welcomed because...he didn't want to think on it.

He didn't want to remember how his mother had turned to him, a moment before she fell, and how_ he_ couldn't save her.

He stepped into the turbolift, only noticing once the doors had shut and the lift began to move that Uhura had followed him.

"If you have come to make a remark about the condition Cora is in, I ask you to refrain," he started.

Uhura just reached out and hit a button to stop the lift, "I didn't," she told him, "I wanted to say…I'm sorry," she looked at him and he could see actual _tears_ in her eyes, "Both for you, for your loss, and…and for Cora."

It had been…the most terrible thing she'd ever seen, which was saying something as the planet before her had literally imploded in on itself as she watched, to see Cora standing there, shaking, getting paler and paler by the second, frozen.

SHE had been the one to ask if the girl was ok first…but Cora had just collapsed and started spasming on the floor and _screaming_. SHE had been the one to call McCoy to the Bridge once more. SHE had been the one trying to hold the girl steady so she wouldn't harm herself as she flailed till McCoy got there. And then, to remember Cora was an Empathic, to realize _why_ she was reacting that way, what she had felt when the planet…

She had never before felt so awful for everything she'd put the girl through. She hadn't been…kind to her, not like she knew the girl deserved. She knew Empathics were beaten, were forced into submission, she_ knew_ all they ever really experienced was pain, unless it was countered by the love of family, yet Cora was away from her family. She knew the girl, of all people, needed kindness and compassion, but she'd been...jealous.

She'd been infatuated with Commander Spock, from the first class she'd had with him, his mind, his brilliance, his reasoning, his talent and intelligence and maturity…she'd been drawn in and she'd…just wanted to get closer to him, despite him being her instructor. To find out that all her attempts to gain his attention and praises and time were wasted, because he'd been so focused on the other 'only alien of her kind' there was…hard for her to deal with. She'd been jealous of the time and care Spock had shown Cora and she'd lashed out. She'd acted, well…human, when she should have been better than that.

She should have been the best of humanity, that's what Star Fleet was about, but she'd been so much less.

"Please," she whispered, looking at him with regret, seeing Cora suffering like that, knowing she was feeling billions of people dying...had been the most horrific thing she'd ever seen, she truly hadn't understood how deeply Empathics felt those around her till she'd seen that, "Tell her…I'm sorry. For everything."

Spock eyed her a long moment, trying to determine for himself if she was being honest, before deciding she was. He nodded and she did as well, reaching out to turn the lift back on.

They stood in silence for a while, till the doors opened and Spock stepped out without a look back, Uhura watching him go and...letting him go as well.

Cora…needed the man more than she ever did or ever would.

~8~

Cora slowly woke to find herself lying on a bed in the med-bay, somewhere near the back, a makeshift curtain around her, and a terrible headache striking her as she tried to sit up.

"You should refrain from moving," a deep voice said beside her.

She looked over, not even really needing to do so to recognize it, to see Spock sitting rigidly in a chair at her bedside, "Spock!" she gasped, half leaping towards him despite the stabbing pain it sent shooting through her head, hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry," she breathed, knowing that the hug might make him uncomfortable, knowing she shouldn't have been so outwardly emotional or suddenly physical with him, but, with all the emotions she felt at that moment, she just…couldn't stop it, she couldn't control it, it was too much for her to handle, "I am so sorry."

Spock, much to her shock and slight (or much more than slight) delight, didn't pull away from the hug, but, instead, hugged her back just as tightly. For once, it was an embrace he welcomed. He buried his face into her neck and shoulder, holding her tighter, not only because the physical contact would help soothe the last lingering affects of what she'd endured but…he'd needed it, more than he was willing to admit out loud. And he was very glad the area she had been placed in was hidden away. He did not touch her much, he knew, not when others were around, but he DID touch her more when they were alone, when it was just them and he could be…him.

When he could be just...Spock, the half-human, half-Vulcan man. Which was the only time he felt like himself, when he felt free, around Cora. So many others had expectations of him, to be Vulcan like his father, like his people. His outwards appearance made others think him fully Vulcan, made them expect him to act entirely like them. Sometimes the humans who knew he was half-them tried to test him, tried to wheedle emotions out of him in various means. But Cora…she was the only one who just let him be whatever he wanted to be. She neither expected a Vulcan or a human but just…him.

"It is not your fault Cora," he whispered to her, before pulling away slightly, "How are you?"

She was quiet, looking away and he knew, when he saw her give him a small nod, that she _wasn't_ well at the moment, but she would be one day. He knew that it would take time for her to fully heal from that experience, he knew it would take him likely the same amount.

"What…happened?" she asked, looking at him, "I remember…Vulcan, and…it _hurt_…and now I'm here…"

He looked at her a long while, realizing she had no idea what had happened during the time between Nero's attack and that moment, that...she didn't know what had happened between them when he'd tried to help her either. She didn't know what it meant for her, for them, in terms of his people. He opened his mouth to answer, when another voice spoke.

"How's the patient?" McCoy asked, sliding the curtain aside a moment to step through into the small space before shutting it behind him, taking a small medical scanner from his pocket and getting right to work making sure she was ok.

"Dr. McCoy," Spock straightened, he had been meaning to speak to the man, "I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult."

Cora frowned, looking between them, "Supporting you in what?" she shook her head, confused, "What happened?"

But McCoy just scoffed, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"I welcome it," Spock nodded.

"Do you?" McCoy didn't seem to believe him at all, "Ok, then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Are you making the logical choice, sending Kirk away? Probably. But the_ right_ one? You know, back home we got a saying, 'If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable.'"

"A curious metaphor, doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential."

Cora shook her head, "There is a horse on the Enterprise?" she had...no idea what McCoy was saying or why he was talking about horses.

"My god, man," McCoy didn't seem to hear her as he focused on Spock, "You could at least _act_ like it was a hard decision."

"As though what was hard decision?" Cora looked at them, she really was quite lost.

"I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet," Spock defended, "However, if crew morale was better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise. As such, I believe there is someone present who requires them far more than I do," he gestured to Cora.

They looked over at her to see the girl just frowning, slowly working it out, "You sent James T. Kirk away?" she looked as Spock, sounding more like she was guessing at that than anything, "Why?"

"There was a disagreement," Spock began delicately, "He opposed my decision as captain in a disrespectful manner, challenged my authority, and entered into an altercation with the guards meant to remove him from the Bridge. I cannot allow such a Cadet to remain onboard for the safety of the others under my command."

McCoy scoffed again, "Jim was insisting we go rescue Pike and face down Nero, your green-blooded hobgoblin here wanted to meet with the rest of the Fleet."

"As Captain Pike commanded," Spocks's jaw tensed at the remark against his blood.

"And then you sent James T. Kirk away?" Cora repeated slowly, her head was killing her so it was hard to understand if she'd gotten all of it correct.

Spock sighed, "Yes, I had to have him removed from the ship."

"Where did you send him?" Cora frowned.

"A nearby Fleet outpost."

Cora blinked, "How long was I sleeping for?"

"Oh a solid six hours," McCoy told her, finishing the scan, "You seem to be recovered enough where I can't keep you here. But take it easy Red," he pointed at her warningly, "You feel weak, you sit down, got it?"

She nodded.

"I will take care of her doctor," Spock agreed.

"More than you did Jim right?" McCoy shot a displeased look at Spock before turning to stalk off.

"Was it…wise…to remove James T. Kirk from the ship entirely?" Cora asked Spock quietly, feeling the need to be more delicate as McCoy had left the curtain parted as he left.

Spock looked at her, "It was for the safety of the crew," he nodded.

Cora frowned, she knew he wasn't lying to her, she could feel it, he _was_ being honest, he genuinely thought removing Kirk was the best option, the most logical one. But…there was something else there, a sort of…resentment, like…in a way he blamed Kirk for Vulcan even though it was Nero who had ordered the attack.

She could guess where his mind had gone...if Kirk hadn't alerted them to the attack, then the ship wouldn't have had shielding up in time, they would have been fired at by the Narada and all of them would have been destroyed. If that had happened then he wouldn't have had to witness his planet dying, he would have been dead himself.

She nodded, but he frowned, "Your silence implies you do not agree?"

"I…am not in the position to make decisions like that," she countered, "I should not have an opinion," she looked away.

He reached out, an automatic response after doing it so many times for so many years, and gently turned her head back to look at him, "I value YOUR opinion more than any other's."

She blinked, "Even though mine will be based in emotion and feeling as opposed to logic and reason?"

He nodded, "BECAUSE of that," he tilted his head to look at her, "You offer me a new perspective Cora, one I cannot see myself without the greatest effort and focus."

It was true, after having spent so many years trying to ignore his human side, it was second nature to push the emotions away. The only time he failed to do so was when he was around her despite having actively tried to not feel around her as well. He just...never seemed able to manage it. It was like, around her he couldn't STOP himself from feeling things.

"I believe…spirit like James T. Kirk's ought not be broken," she spoke hesitantly, speaking from experience with how the Empathics were raised and conditioned, "Often a drive to do what is necessary, the emotion that fuels it, is what is needed to face down any odds. Logically, you may know that you cannot lift an object that is too heavy, but emotionally, when a person you care for might be trapped beneath it, you _can_ lift it. Emotions…make us stronger."

He considered her words carefully, he knew she was speaking of the notion of adrenaline and mothers, how they had done incredible feats in the name of having their young from danger. It was true that emotions _could_ trigger reactions like that. And, while he could explain that all to her in terms of science and biology and triggers in the brain and other chemical reactions, he understood what she was implying.

"But logical allows you to construct something to lift the object without need of emotions to fuel it," he countered.

"And the joy you feel at accomplishing that task is what makes it worth it," she retorted quickly.

He could feel his lip quirk up at that, she was rather sharp when she was arguing passionately for something she believed in, something she knew about. He...enjoyed arguing and debating with her, they both approached topics and ideas so differently that they always had things to talk about and debate on. She always surprised him. Often he would bring up a logical point using reason and she would counter with a rather illogical notion based on emotion...which, she somehow managed to phrase to not sound all that illogical at all. She always made him...consider emotion when she spoke, managed to phrase her words in a manner where he found himself consciously absorbing what she said and taking it into account.

He looked down, nodding to himself, "When we have seen to Nero," he offered, "I will have Kirk reinstated to the Enterprise," he looked at her, "Would this…appease you?"

She smiled, "Very much so."

He nodded, then that was what he'd do as, logically, Kirk HAD been right about the attack and without his warnings all the others on the ship would have suffered terribly. He supposed Kirk DID have his usefulness and should be afforded a chance to prove himself.

...but only when Nero was taken care of.

~8~

An hour later would find Cora and Spock entering the Bridge, Uhura looking over when she spotted them, offering Cora a small, apologetic smile that she knew was not going to be enough in her own mind to make up for everything she'd done to the girl but knowing it was a start. Cora blinked, seeing it, before she returned it with a small smile of her own and a nod of her head, making Uhura smile wider. It was most certainly a start.

Now they just had to survive whatever the Narada was planning.

"Captain Spock, detecting unauthorized access to water turbine control board," Chekov called.

"Bring up the video," Spock ordered and footage appeared on the viewscreen of _Kirk_ helping a rather wet man off the floor of the turbine room.

"I thought you said he had been removed from the ship," Cora frowned up at Spock.

"He was," Spock nodded, his lips pursing to see Kirk back onboard and without permission as well, "Security," he called into a comm., "Seal the engineering deck. We have intruders in Turbine Section Three. Set phasers to stun."

"Phasers?" Cora turned to him, a bit alarmed that phasers were needed.

"We do not know their intent," Spock reminded her.

"I can sense it Spock," she countered, the rest of the crew watching her for it, watching her contradict the captain in a similar manner to Kirk yet doing so as though she didn't care she might be sent off the ship as well...though they doubted she would be, all of them were aware she had yet to call him 'captain' and that Spock had not reminded her to do so, "They have no ill will, merely the hope to…help. James T. Kirk is…" she glanced at the monitor, watching as he and the other man were led through the halls, "He is determined for you to listen to him."

Spock nodded, "And the other man?"

"He is…confused," she remarked, watching them draw closer on the monitor, "I am as uncertain as to why he is here as he is."

They looked over as the doors to the Bridge were opened and Kirk entered with the other man, "Who are you?" Spock demanded of the second man.

"I'm with him," the man pointed at Kirk.

"He's with me," Kirk agreed.

"We're traveling at warp speed," Spock frowned, "How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

"You're the genius, you figure it out."

"As acting Captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question."

"Well I'm not telling, acting Captain," Kirk countered, subtly holding up a hand to Cora without Spock seeing, silently telling her _not_ to use her abilities.

Cora frowned, seeing the motion, sensing…a desire for trust from him, an…assuredness…like he had a plan. She didn't know what it was but…she knew the man didn't intend to harm Spock and that he was in control of his own emotions so she held off, he didn't seem angry or out of control or a danger…

"What di...what, now, that doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That, that doesn't make you angry?"

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" Spock ignored him to look at the other man.

"I...um...yes," the man nodded, "Can I get a towel, please?"

"Of course," Cora moved to get one, only for another Cadet to hand her one, having brought it when they'd seen the man fall out of the turbine waters. She smiled and nodded her thanks to the Cadet, before handing the man the towel.

"Oh thank you Lassie," he grinned at her.

Cora blinked, not sure who 'lassie' was, "My name is Cora, sir."

He chuckled, "Montgomery Scott, but a lovely young lass like yourself can call me Scotty," he winked, "Are you from Scotland like me?" he gestured at his hair, her hair being even more red than his.

Cora shook her head, "I am from Hestia."

"Oh," he nodded, having no idea where that was or what it was but going along with it, "Not as nice as Scotland though. You could come round one day, I could show you the local..."

"Under penalty of court martial," Spock cut in, an edge to his voice as his eyes narrowed at Scotty, "I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp."

"Well..."

"_Don't_ answer him," Kirk cut in.

"You _will_ answer me," Spock demanded.

"I'd rather not take sides," Scotty stepped back, sensing a shift in Spock that Cora did as well, frowning as she looked at him, he was…actively trying to restrain his emotions, so much so that she was having trouble feeling exactly what he was, it was like it was a jumble...

"What is it with you, Spock?" Kirk looked at him, baiting him, "Hmm? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset," he glanced at Cora, "_Is_ he upset Cora? Do YOU think he's upset? Even a little bit?"

Spock stepped to the side, blocking Kirk's view of Cora, blocking an attempt at what he saw to be someone trying to force her to abuse her abilities, "If you're presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken."

"And yet _you_ were the one who said fear was necessary for command. Did you see his ship? Do you see what he did?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"So, are you afraid or aren't you?" he tilted his head, "Or should we ask the Empathic over there what it is the stoic Mr. Spock is feeling, if you even feel anything at all…"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

"Then why don't you stop me," Kirk challenged, stepping up to him.

"Step away from me, Mister..." Spock began.

But Kirk cut him off again, "What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"

"Back away from me..."

"You feel _nothing_! It must not even_ compute_ for you! You never loved her!"

And suddenly, without warning, Spock grabbed Kirk and threw him to the side, the sudden move causing Cora to jump back, scrambling as far away from them as she could get, her back hitting the wall, not that the crew noticed as they all turned to watch Spock hitting Kirk, punching him, attacking him viciously, Kirk barely able to fight back as he struggled just to not get hit.

The crew looked on in shock as Spock beat him, until he had the man pressed against one of the command boards, his hand curled around Kirk's neck, trying to _strangle_ him. They all started shouting at Spock to stop, the shock of seeing the controlled man losing it wearing off, calling for him to get off of Kirk, to leave him alone, but Spock was deaf to their calls. All he could hear with his heart pounding in his ears were Kirk's words echoing over and over in his mind, mocking his mother's death, bringing up a fierce anger and a devastating sense of loss. All he wanted to do was shut the man up and make sure he never spoke again…

But then, through all of the shouting, a soft note rang out and the room quieted, hearing someone starting to sing, badly and very off-key, but singing nonetheless. They looked over, seeing Cora was pressed up against the wall, her eyes closed, her hands over her ears, murmuring a soft song under her breath.

"Minde eh la tone dee da ta, rah ma serini ni yan tal day," she murmured, starting a song.

Spock slowly uncurled his fingers from around Kirk's neck and let go of him, the man stumbling away from the captain, who was looking over at Cora.

Kirk gasped and rubbed his neck, "What the hell was that?!" he demanded of Spock, staring at him, but Spock was focused on Cora, the girl pressed against the wall, shaking her head as though trying to block something out, whispering the song over and over, "What's she saying?" he asked, looking over to Uhura, the language expert.

Uhura had tears in her eyes as she looked at the girl she had been so bitter against, "It's…" but she couldn't even speak, only shake her head, she'd never heard that particular song sung, to hear it, to hear the words and the emotions behind it and know why it was being sung...it just made her feel all the worse.

"What is it?" Kirk demanded.

"It's the Song of Suffering and Strength," Uhura finally managed to say, "It's what her people sing when...when they're about to be beaten by their masters mercilessly."

"We would never hit her!" Kirk said, outraged, sounding truly _horrified_ the girl would ever think that, think them, the crew, HER crew, the people who should be her family, capable of that.

"Not _us_," McCoy muttered, his gaze flickering across the room, having come to the Bridge when he'd seen Kirk being led through the halls.

"Me?" Spock tilted his head, utterly confused.

"You were the only one exhibiting anger and fury," Sarek said from the side of the room where he had witnessed his son's actions, "For an Empathic, it is only logical she would assume you would turn such anger on her as well."

"I would _never_," he began, looking at his father, "I could never."

"She does not know that. She is not aware of what has happened between you," Sarek reminded him, no one but him and his father really knew what he'd done for Cora, though he was sure Kirk and McCoy were suspicious, McCoy possibly having a better idea given he was a doctor.

Spock blinked, realizing Cora really had no idea exactly what he had done in the course of empathizing with her in the hospital bed. She likely knew some sort of bond had been created between them but she had no idea what it meant in terms of his people and their culture. On Vulcan, a bond such as that, where one Vulcan connected to another, opened themselves up both emotionally and mentally was deemed as sacred. He had to make her aware of what it meant and what it meant in terms of what he could do with her and what he could not, and harming her was _never ever_ something he would ever be able to do. Not that he wanted to harm her. He had done it to save her because she herself had made her way so deeply into his soul and into his heart that he couldn't bear it to see her in that much pain.

Why would anyone ever think that he would willingly put her in a position where she'd be hurt after what he'd done?

Logically she assumed that the anger in the room would be directed at her because that was how it often was on Hestia. From what she had said, the Mas'heirs would get angry and they would attack whatever Empathics were in their way, no matter if they had done wrong or not. It was a natural reaction for her when someone exhibited as much anger as he had and for it to come from him, the most logical and controlled of the group, and knowing how close they were, of course she would assume it would be her that would be the target next.

He quickly made his way over to her, "Cora," he tried to speak, but she just kept shaking her head. He reached out to take her hands off her ears so she could hear him, "Cora," he began but she just gasped, afraid, and fell to her knees, crying, trembling. He sunk to the ground with her as the entire crew watched, gathering her in his arms, engaging in physical contact once more to try and calm her, the Vulcan half of him oddly quiet about the action though he was sure it was because that part of him could sense the bond that now laid between them and recognized his actions for what they were.

He took a breath and looked back at Kirk, "I am no longer fit for duty," he told the man and the crew, Cora's severe reaction forcing him to realize that, for HER to be 'scared' of him...he had to have lost more control than he thought, "I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

And with that, he stood, gathering Cora in his arms as he led her out of the room.

"I like this ship!" Scotty grinned, "You know, it's exciting."

"Well, congratulations, Jim," McCoy gave him a hard look, "Now we've got no Captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah we do," Kirk grinned, moving to sit in the captain's chair.

"What?" McCoy frowned.

Sulu closed his eyes, realizing what was happening, "Pike made _him_ first officer."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Thanks for the support!" Kirk cried, mock-hurt.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing...Captain," Uhura remarked as she walked past him.

"So do I," he sighed, before opening the comms., "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mister Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting Captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with Fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out."

~8~

"I apologize sir," Cora said, her head bowed as she sat on the edge of a bed in the Enterprise's quarters, in Spock's room as commander.

"You have nothing to be apologetic for," Spock told her, kneeling before her, his hands gently resting on hers as they sat in her lap...nearly holding them but not quite.

She looked down at him.

"I apologize myself," he added, "For becoming so angered that you were able to feel it. I should have controlled my emotions better after what you had just suffered. That was not something you needed to experience."

She shook her head, "I can…I can handle it," she whispered, "I am stronger than I know. That_ is_ why the Enterprise took me, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes, you are strong. You are remarkably strong Cora. Stronger than me."

"I think _you_ are the strong one," Cora remarked, reaching out to gently touch his face, smiling softly when she felt him lean into her touch instead of shy away from it, something he had only begun to do in the last couple months, a gentle gesture that she knew he didn't often take part in. She blinked a moment later, feeling something…new about him, "Something is different between us," she began, "What?"

"Earlier, when Vulcan…" he trailed off, unable to say it, "You were in pain."

"Yes," she nodded, "I remember that."

"You said once that, when an Empathic is in distress, physical touch helps them," he looked up at her, "My father has also some experience with Empathics, with the notion of shared empathy…"

Cora's eyes widened, when an Empathic was distressed beyond the point of physical touch reassuring them, there was only one way to help them, empathy, as Spock had said. For her people, to do so, it could forge a bond between two Empathics, usually temporary, but it could be permanent. It didn't mean anything, not really, not in terms of a relationship between the two, mostly just…a shared understanding, a friendship. She...didn't know that Vulcans could do something similar, she was sure it wasn't the same on Spock's end, an emotional bond, but SHE could feel it.

"I…I was not aware that Empathics could form an empathetic bond with a species not our own," she murmured, but she could feel it, lingering a…stronger connection to Spock, like she could feel his emotions much stronger than before without even trying, without even realizing.

"I was not aware either," he agreed, he...couldn't feel her emotions like he was sure she could now feel his, it appeared that, in doing what he had, in forging the bond on HIS side...it had formed one on her side as well, two different bonds formed by the same action, hers was emotional, his...mental, "However, Vulcans share a similar trait when…a mate has been selected for them," he explained, "A bond is created between mates, a bond like...the one that was formed between us, a mental bond from me to you, linking me to you in a more telepathic sense."

Cora looked at him a long while, "And…I am now your…mate?"

By the customs of his people, she knew she shouldn't be. She knew that many Vulcans were betrothed or paired off as children, to be wed when they were older. Spock was…an exception. With his mother being human he had two things there that had prevented him from being matched in such a way. The first was the natural 'disadvantage' that the Vulcans saw his human half as, with not many families willing to pair their daughters with him. The second…was his mother herself had refused to allow Sarek to do so. Having been raised on Earth, where love and choice were important, she had refused to allow Spock to be contracted off like that.

In essence, he was free to choose his own mate...and it seemed he had chosen her.

She knew, logically, she could be deemed a suitable mate for him...for specifically him, but only in some ways. Being an Empathic, she could live longer than a human. In their natural course, Empathics could live to be anywhere between 150 to 200 years old, sometimes longer in rare cases. It was only because of the breeding programs and the Mas'heirs natural anger and treatment of her people that so few lasted longer than 100 years. The women, due to childbirth risks often died before reaching 40 where, if they lived normal lives, they would have had children more spaced out than what the Mas'heirs enforced and would have more time to recover between births. Other women were killed by the Mas'heirs as a means to control the children. The men, most of the time, in the course of trying to protect their children from the Mas'heirs' brutality were beaten to death at times. The only Empathics that lived to their natural lifespan were the ones sold off planet, like her.

Empathics were also better able to forge bonds such as the one Spock had mentioned. They were not telepathic, but they possessed the same qualities needed to connect to another person on that level. Humans could not easily achieve that. And for Spock...being half human and half Vulcan...a Vulcan mate was less likely. The Vulcan half of him was more dominant yes, but she...brought out the human in him, she balanced the two different sides of him. In a way, she was logically the ideal mate for someone like him. But she also knew...he wasn't thinking of all that...he wasn't thinking logically about this, he hadn't been either when he'd formed the bond, all he'd seen was her in pain and had wanted to help, had known the consequences for himself and done it anyway.

He'd done a very...emotional thing, and...how could she fault him for that when that was the essence of her people?

He gave her a nod, before looking down as her silence rang through the room after, "I understand if this notion is…upsetting to you."

He realized that, in doing what he had, he had taken the choice from her. He had bound her to him in a way that would prevent her from being with another. Being non-Vulcan, she would not be able to challenge the bonding, there would be no way for her to initiate the rituals of his people to escape the 'betrothal' of sorts. She was now trapped into the role of being his mate and he had not even asked her, had not taken into consideration her feelings on this. He had let his emotions get the best of him, let them cloud his logic, and now...

"Spock," she cut into his thoughts, her voice soft, "Do I appear upset?"

He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers, feeling his lips quirking up when he realized…she was _smiling_, "No, you do not."

She gave him a small laugh and held her hand out to him, two fingers up.

He looked at them a long while, before he returned his gaze to her face. He reached out a hesitant hand, past her own hand and…to her face. He touched it gently, noting how warm she was, his thumb starting to gently drift across her cheek before he could stop it. He felt himself tingle when she leaned into his touch, starting to understand why she seemed so pleased when he did the same…before he slowly drew closer to her, leaning in…

And pressed his lips to hers in a hesitant kiss, the first one he had ever initiated himself despite the fact that they _had_ kissed in the past. There was not much that could be said in comparison of humans to Vulcans in terms of superiority…but he could admit to this though, a human kiss was far more pleasant than a Vulcan one. And, logically, he supposed this was a special moment, and he could accept something more...powerful than a simple touch of the fingers was to be expected.

Cora let out a happy breath as she pulled away, resting her forehead to his, both their eyes closed, "Do it," she whispered, moving his hand from her cheek…to her temple.

Spock's eyes opened and he stared at her, "Are you certain?"

She blinked her eyes open and looked at him, nodding, wanting to show him that she really DID trust him, no matter what her reaction to the fight with Kirk had been, she trusted him more than anything and she was NOT afraid of him, "I am."

He searched her eyes, looking for any sign of hesitance at what she was asking him to do. It seemed as though two very different bonds were about to be formed between them, creating an altogether unique mating for him. An emotional bond seemed to have been initiated by him, allowing her a firmer connection to his emotions...but there was still…one thing that he would need to do, something she was initiating this time. They were a balance of sorts, the emotional bond for her…but that still left the true completion of the minor telepathic bond for him. Vulcans were similar to the Empathics in that sense. While they connected on an emotional level to others, able to feel and share emotions, Vulcans could do similarly on a mental level, share their thoughts and read the thoughts of others.

"A mind-meld will be…intense," he warned her, especially on the level he knew she was asking.

She was offering him...complete and total access to her mind, allowing him to delve deeper than anyone would ever go, to connect them on a far deeper level than he would ever be connected to another. A mind-meld was considered by some to be an intimate experience, blending two minds into one for a time, and, given how controlled their emotions were, how focused their minds, it could be…overwhelming for another person and...it was far too meaningful in this context, in the context of one's mate, to be done so lightly.

"I understand Spock," Cora smiled, "It is only logical that this happen," she added with a small laugh, Vulcans were more mind-based than Empathics who were touch-based, he needed their minds to be joined before he would ever consider or feel comfortable joining with her in other ways, not that that would happen any time soon.

He nodded, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before allowing himself to connect to her mind, uniting them as one.

A/N: I think that's a bit too personal and private a moment to reveal to you all so I wanted to end it there ;) Sorry :) Lol, look at me respecting the privacy of two fictional characters that don't exist :) I hope the explanation of the bond made sense, Spock intended for it to be just on his side...and it ended up being both of them connecting lol :) The bond was meant to be Spock opening himself up enough to form a telepathic connection to Cora, which is, from what I've read, what potential mates or Vulcans who were paired together would do before they 'married' each other but while they were young. Here I took the movie's continued remarks about Spock being at a 'disadvantage' because of his human side a bit more literally and tweaked it so that the potential mates for him on Vulcan were quite slim, and I couldn't quite see Amanda agreeing to marrying her son off from what I saw of her in the movie :)

I hope you all enjoyed Scotty ;) I'm really excited for the next two chapters, we'll finally get the start of the Spock/Cora relationship...what would that be? Spora? Sora? Corock? Hmm...no idea lol :) And! The crew will finally learn exactly how strong Cora is. She's quite the little powerhouse I'll say that ;)

But yay! Uhura had a wake up call too :) She won't suddenly be best friends with Cora, but she WILL be making an effort to make up for what she's put Cora through over the years and be kind to her and there for her ;) We'll also see Spock's reaction to the loss of his mother, so I hope it made sense that focusing on Cora, even after losing his mother, was his way of trying to make up for that, helping another woman he loves that is still there for him to help.

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, Cora's people speak a different language, but she knows English :) Oh the fight :( I felt like, given what she'd just experienced she wouldn't be completely in the right frame of mind that when a fight broke out she'd just go back to being on her planet and anger meaning a beating :( But I think, in a way, it was almost worse for Spock, that THAT was what shook him back into rational thought, seeing Cora of all people afraid of him (well, not HIM, but his anger and loss of control). Oh Khan will be interesting but...I think there'll be one moment that everyone will be very happy with ;)

We'll have to wait and see if there's a Cora Prime for Spock Prime to know :) Yup, I've heard of mind-melds :) I read a little bit more of it after watching the movies :) I think it would be a good way to complete the mental connection to Cora, to show how much she really does trust him despite her reaction to the fight, to give him permission to meld their minds together like that :) And I think she'd understand that he'd be more comfortable if that was the first way they 'joined' together ;)


	9. Value and Worth

Value and Worth

_One year ago..._

Cora stood in the back of the lecture hall as the Cadets began to leave, having slipped in just after the signal rang out to mark the end of the course time. She and Spock still continued their sessions which, despite being the same set times a week, now lasted four hours, and that was in between seeing each other nearly each day for meals and sometimes walking the halls…Spock had even requested that she become his assistant in an unofficial capacity, more so helping him when he needed extra hands, such as with programming the Kobayashi Maru simulation. They saw more of each other than they did years ago, only now that time also included…walks.

He had requested that she meet him, instead of at his office, back at the lecture hall as it was nearer to where she would be passing on her way to his office. He…did not like leaving her standing outside his office where other students could easily harass her as she waited with him on the other side of the Academy. He, instead, inquired if she would be willing to meet at the lecture hall, where he would be able to hear her should she need him, and then walk to his office with him. He had…taken to doing that, accompanying her to her classes or to her dorm door, just…walking with her. There was one time she had sprained her wrist when she had, rather immaturely she admitted, bashed the top of one of the computers of the Academy when it refused to operate efficiently for her. She had later learned she had merely input the wrong codes and that was why, but she hadn't known that at the time. With her wrist injured Spock had…rather touchingly…carried her books for her, despite her arguing that she could merely place them in a bag or something. He was aware she preferred to walk with her books and other items in her arms, clutched to her chest for comfort and had, possibly logically, deduced that she would feel more comfortable with her books in sight. Really though it was just that holding the books before her felt like a sort of...shield, a habit she'd picked up from when she first began in the Academy that just stuck with her.

She had found herself slipping into his classes at the end of them, when the Cadets left, as a result. It wasn't that she didn't want to stand outside the lecture hall, where other Cadets passed her in the halls, but just that...she liked seeing him as often as she could. She...surprisingly...didn't have issues with the other Cadets any longer, or they didn't with her, most of them at least. There had been a small…demonstration before the Academy council to assess her abilities and how they were progressing that had seemed to deter many of the Cadets from bothering her. Many of them, but not all. A few Cadets who weren't present, who didn't believe the stories of the others who had been a part of it, still gave her some bother, but nowhere near as many as before. Quite a few actually seemed to…respect her a little more, now that they knew what she could do and yet what she refrained from doing. To them.

She didn't really notice most of the Cadets passing by her to leave as she was watching Spock speaking with Nyota Uhura, the girl had signed up for every single new class that Spock taught each academic period. She felt her lips quirk up when she felt his irritation, even across the room, that Uhura was asking questions she knew the answer to already merely for the sake of speaking to him. Spock was not…fond of Uhura. He treated her as any other Cadet, but there was something about her, about how she continued to attempt getting HER alone to 'talk' again that seemed to make him just a bit shorter with her than others. Uhura hadn't managed it much though, not since Spock had taken to escorting her places. She could never seem to get her alone often.

Uhura was…odd, but interesting. She could feel it even from there that the woman was attracted to Spock. She understood, the man was brilliant, he was mature, in control, and not at all like the other Cadets who seemed to disrespect women at times or try to seem more than they were through intimidation. But there was a difference between what she felt and what Uhura felt, Uhura almost…wanted something from him that she knew Spock was uncomfortable giving. It was like Uhura was challenging herself to make Spock display emotion, as though…if he showed HER emotion she would be more significant to him, that it would be a victory and a treasure to be the only one he showed true emotion to.

But that wasn't who he was or how he was. Spock DID display emotion, but it was the sort Uhura couldn't seem to see. In his eyes, in the minutest of expressions on his face, in the way he held himself or stiffened, he DID display the emotion, but it was so small most humans missed it. But not her. SHE had been raised since birth to be able to read not just emotions from her abilities, from being in the same room as someone, but to ascertain the emotions of others on video or recordings, from their expressions and tones and body language. Even if she couldn't feel what Spock did, she knew she'd still KNOW what he felt from just that.

She didn't want him to show emotion he wasn't comfortable showing, he showed them in the smallest of ways with her. When he would lead her through a door, he would place his hand on the small of her back to guide her out. He had started to take her hand when he was promising her something or when he logically guessed she wasn't comfortable with a request. He…would squeeze her shoulder, offering slight physical contact when he knew she was upset, but not upset enough to the point where she needed an embrace, to comfort her. He did so many little things…like when she would look down or look away, how he would gently turn her head to face him, how he held eye contact with her…

He showed her emotion all the time, even when he wasn't physically or outwardly doing so. She just…picked up on it more than most.

Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed Uhura put her hand on Spock's arm, leaning in closer to smile up at him, as though asking him something she was hoping for a positive response to. And she felt herself stiffen, she could feel it now, Uhura's desire for Spock and it…bothered her. Thinking just now of all that Spock displayed around her, the care he showed her, seeing Uhura vying for that same sort of…affection…it…_hurt_. It hurt to know that Uhura…loved the same man she did, she had admitted long ago what she felt for the man yet had not spoken it out loud. And it hurt even more to know that Uhura would be a better match for him than she was.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't even see Spock reply in the negative and Uhura's smile tense before she turned and strode out a side door of the lecture room, not having spotted her standing near the top. Unlike another person who had.

"Cora," Spock greeted, feeling an automatic tug at the corner of his mouth at the sight of her. He had found it…odd at first, how his lips seemed to react like that without his control, but, logically, having seen his mother's do the same often enough, he knew it meant he was…pleased by something.

Cora looked up at him and his lip-corner fell, seeing the almost sad-smile on her face, which was illogical, the point of a smile was to indicate happiness, was it not?

"Has something happened?" he inquired, making his way up to her with the last of his items. He was quite sure the Cadets had learned to leave her alone after a rather particular demonstration. He opened the door at the top of the lecture hall and led her out, his hand ghosting across the small of her back, which seemed to turn her smile even more sad.

"She likes you," was all she said.

Spock looked at her, tilting his head in confusion, that was not an answer he expected or knew how to interpret, "I am uncertain as to what you are speaking of."

Cora nodded down the hall where Uhura was disappearing in the crowd of Cadets.

"Cadet Uhura was inquiring if it would be possible to schedule a private tutoring session once more," he answered, interpreting her nod to do with Uhura, "I made it clear that there is no time nor need for her to have such a session as she has the top marks in the class."

He frowned, seeing her flinch at that admission and felt he had been wise in not adding that, upon declining her offer for a private session, she had asked if it would be possible to merely speak with him in his office, perhaps after the designated hours he had set himself available to be there for other Cadets. He had, once again, reminded her that it was against the rules to have anyone in his office after hours…unless it was for a designated study session, which he had denied her numerous times. Her marks had clearly indicated she was far superior to the rest of the class and would not need one.

"Because she…desires you Spock," Cora corrected, realizing her use of the word 'like' might have thrown him off in that context.

"What makes you say that?" he inquired. He had seen no outward indication Uhura felt anything other than a respect for her instructor and his intellect towards him.

Cora have a small laugh as they walked, "You are forgetting who you are speaking to, aren't you?"

He looked at her a moment, before blinking, recalling she was an Empathic, she of all people would know better than anyone else in the school how another Cadet felt, and Empathics couldn't lie, "My apologies," he said, unconsciously mimicking words he'd often heard her speak, "I often forget that you are an Empathic," and he did, she didn't broadcast her abilities to others, if they weren't a topic of the conversation, they weren't mentioned.

"Thank you," she offered him.

He looked down at her, knowing she was not thanking him for his apology, "You are not proud to be an Empathic?"

"I am," she defended quietly as they turned a corner, "It is just…whenever someone finds out what my abilities are…they always wish to seek to use them for a means they are not meant to be used."

He nodded, understanding, feeling…empathy in a way. It was…similar to how he felt when others realized he was part-Human and not entirely Vulcan. Whenever they found out, they tried to see emotions in him, tried to drag it out of him, trick it out of him, incite it, when it went against everything he had learned in his life to do so.

Cora swallowed hard, it was very difficult for her to talk of that, despite Spock's best efforts. It was very difficult to shake decades worth of training and conditioning to never speak badly against their masters, but…she trusted him to know how she felt, "When they do that…it reminds me of the Mas'heirs and how they would wish us to use our abilities for their own gain, when they would…" she cut herself off.

"When they would?" he looked at her as they passed the simulation room, understanding the significance of her speaking of this.

She sighed, "There is a…song, among my people, about how we first began, how one of our people had come across an old woman. She was crying and sad and he felt such pain for her that, when he saw her suffering in sorrow, he tried to help her. She was a celestial being and gifted him and his descendents, the Empathics, with the ability to always feel for others in the way he had felt for her and to be able to help others as he had her. It was…meant to be a gift," she shook her head, "It was _never_ meant to be a curse. And yet…that is with the Mas'heirs make us feel it is, what we are raised to believe it is though we still cling to the hope that it is truly a gift and not a curse," she looked at him, "I can feel it even now that…" she cleared her throat, hesitating in revealing Uhura's true feelings and what she thought of it, or was forcing herself to think of it, "Nyota Uhura is very fond of you. She would be…good for you."

Spock watched her, "In what way would she be 'good for me?'"

Cora shrugged, "She could offer you companionship, intelligent conversation…in multiple languages…comfort, strength…"

"Is that not what YOU already offer?" he cut her off.

"Perhaps," she sighed, "But Nyota Uhura would offer more of it. She would be better…"

He stopped, looking at her, forcing her to stop as well, neither of them noticing they'd made it to his office, "She is no better than anyone else in this Academy," he insisted, "She is no more superior to you than you are to anyone else," which was quite possibly nearly a lie as he felt she was perhaps a bit superior to the other Cadets, to endure what she had and persevere, but he knew logically she was equal to them, "Everyone in Starfleet is equal in value."

"That's not true," she argued, actually argued.

He stiffened, he had been hoping for the day when she would argue against him, yet this was NOT something he wanted her to counter, "How so?"

"_You_ are here," was all she said, a faint pink tint to her cheeks.

Spock blinked, her words registering in his mind only moments after she'd spoken them. He could feel a small…warmth fill his stomach at that, at how she thought he was…better than others. He did not feel pride in being superior to many of his other Cadets and instructors, he knew she wasn't comparing him to them in that way, but…she believed him to be better in general.

"Which is why Nyota Uhura is better suited for you," Cora continued…and his lips quirked down once more.

"I am uncertain I can see logic in that statement," he told her. Cora glanced down the halls, not filled with many Cadets or instructors, but there were one or two at the end, waiting for their own instructors to arrive. He followed her gaze before stepping past her, opening the door to his office and allowing her in, "Cora," he spoke after he'd shut the door.

She closed her eyes a moment, looking down, "Nyota Uhura is…intelligent, and strong…"

"As are you," he countered.

But she kept on as though he hadn't spoken, "And she is _free_."

He frowned, "As are you," he repeated.

She shook her head, looking up at him, "I am, and always will be, a slave."

"You were freed upon your acceptance into Starfleet," he countered.

Starfleet was against slavery, had striven to free numerous planets and species from those chains in the past. Hestia was one of the harder planets to do so on however. The Fleet had tried twice in the past, in the history of the organization, and failed both times. The Mas'heirs had too strong of control on the Empathics, had used THEM as the army against the Fleet and the Fleet had…fallen, both times out of hesitancy to fire at the unwillingest of soldiers and also at being unable to counter the abilities of the Empathics. They were unable to free the Empathics from the surface of the planet, in range of their abilities. They could do nothing in orbit either, as their second attempt to free Hestia had proven. Threaten to wipe the planet out if the Mas'heirs didn't free the Empathics and the Mas'heirs wouldn't care, would challenge them to do just that. The Mas'heirs knew the Fleet wouldn't destroy an entire planet they were trying to free, they wouldn't kill the Empathics. So the Mas'heirs felt no need to flee for safety, if they stayed the Fleet would be forced to fire, if they fired, they'd kill all the Empathics in the process. It was a stalemate that had ended in Mas'heir victory.

The only thing that had come from those events for the Fleet was an example of what the Empathics were truly capable of, was a notion of trying to free as many as they could...by buying the Empathics themselves. But the Mas'heirs, as a result of the prior attacks, held out, made the prices too high to buy more than one Empathic at a time to or to buy more than one every 40 years or so. They were clever, the Mas'heirs, business was their trade and they knew that the Fleet would need to spend resources on their crews, on their ships, on negotiations with other species, on helping to rebuild other planets, so they had set a price that, while it wouldn't cripple the Fleet, it would make it infinitely difficult to find the same amount of money to buy another Empathic for decades after.

Before the attack on the Kelvin and the reinstatement of the purchasing of Empathics, only 2 remained in the Fleet from ages past, both too old to be put on a ship that was actively facing danger. One was kept in Starfleet Headquarters, aged about 207 years old, but was nearing his end. Another was with the rest of the Fleet in the Laurentian system, nearly 171 years old. Cora was barely 23, the youngest Empathic in the Fleet. All the resources that could have gone to purchasing 3 or even 4 more Empathics between her and the second Empathic had been focused on the Fleet itself and preparing other ships for creation and developing other technologies. The Fleet had saved for nearly 20 years, siphoning off resources for other projects in order to purchase an Empathic as soon as they could after that attack. Cora was the first Empathic to join the Fleet in over 100 years and another would not be purchased for about 40 more.

"And now I am an indentured servant," Cora shook her head, "I owe Starfleet my life, I owe them my _entire life_. I can never leave the Fleet, I can never retire from it. I will live and die a member of a crew."

It wasn't_ entirely_ true.

The Fleet, in order to make up the money they spent on Empathics, only asked of them that they join the Fleet themselves, to help them. They DID recognize that Empathics were rare and powerful individuals, remarkable and important assets to any crew. To have even one among the ranks of one ship meant that they had access to the Empathic and their abilities, they could be used on numerous other occasions and events, in a score of other delicate situations. They did not claim ownership of an Empathic, they did free them upon getting off Hestia, they did not force the Empathics to join, all they asked was that the Empathic help them in their quest to bring peace to the Universe.

And the Empathics usually accepted, _always_ accepted. Not only from that request, which they took as an order, but…they felt a sense of debt and obligation that the Fleet hadn't anticipated when they had first begun this process, one they hadn't been able to shake off the Empathics since then either. The Empathics, once contracted to Starfleet, felt they were expected to be with the Fleet till they had 'paid off their debt' and paid back the Fleet the amount that had been spent on them. Which ended up, often times, being their entire life dedicated to the Fleet. While the Fleet itself might be able to round up more resources to buy and free another Empathic in a few decades, the original Empathic would still feel that obligation, and the contract to join had a clause about it as well which, interpreted in an Empathic manner, meant they were contracted to the Fleet for life.

They felt they couldn't quit or leave even though the Fleet would allow them to.

"You know that is not true, Cora," Spock shook his head.

"It is true enough," she sighed, "I exchanged the hands of one master for another, one set of chains for another, though far looser than they were," and that was true as well, Starfleet DID take better care of her than the Mas'heirs had. She was fed, she could sleep, she could seek medical help if needed, she was clothed and given living quarters, and received an education, she wasn't beaten or harmed, but...it still felt like a cage, a bigger and more accommodating cage, but still...a cage, "All I am…is a worthless slave."

He reached out, lifting her chin so she would look at him, "You are_ nothing_ of the sort. Surely you must know of your value…"

"Yes," she cut in, sounding tired, "The Fleet thinks me an incredible asset that can be used for hostilities and…"

"I was speaking of myself," he spoke quickly, before stiffening, realizing what he'd said, how he'd let that particular emotion, one he had tried his best to control and…hide from her…slip through.

Cora blinked and he knew…he could see it in HER eyes, the eyes that reflected everything she felt…that she _knew_. She'd felt it. She knew how he felt.

"I was speaking of…" he hesitated, not used to speaking like this but…something in him could not let Cora continue to speak of herself the way she was, "Of your value to ME."

"I…was unaware I held any to you," she murmured, trying to make sense of what she'd felt flashing off him only moments ago, it was…not something she had felt from him before, "Outside of being a former student, of being the only of my species here."

But what had it been? She had…felt _something_. She recognized it, she'd felt it so much on Hestia around her family but…what she'd felt off Spock was…_different_. It was similar but yet SO different, so much more…powerful, deep, than what she'd felt from her siblings or her father. It wasn't something she'd felt from him especially, yet…the sense of it, the surge behind it, the strength of it, it told her that…it was something that had been building and that HE had felt for…a while now.

"You…value me?" she shook her head, unable to see how.

"Very much," he admitted, staring into her eyes so she would see the truth in them on top of feeling it off him, "I value your…perspective, your strength, your…heart," he spoke slowly, "It is only logical that I value you as a person as well."

She blinked, feeling tears in her eyes, but the good kind this time. He wasn't saying what he felt exactly, but…the fact that he wasn't…hiding it from her, he wanted her to know, in a way, what he felt. And his words…they just allowed her to realize what exactly that was.

It wasn't just value, it wasn't just comfort, it was something her family held for her but in a far different way. It was…love.

It had been _years_ they'd been together, their understanding of the other forming and building. Their sense of the other person heightened with what they learned off each other. The comfort they felt when they were together, her being around him and his controlled emotions, him being around her and her acceptance of him, was essential to them. They knew nearly everything about the other from their talks, they saw things in the other they were lacking in themselves and they built each other up with those missing pieces. They understood each other and they…cared for each other in a way that no one had cared for them before. She had felt, on more than one occasion, his concern for her, his dislike of other Cadets being harsh to her, his…protectiveness and drive to help her. It had grown stronger over the years. She felt his desire to be around her more, had felt her own increase in time as well. They cherished the time they had with each other, looked forward to it the next time and they felt…happy…content, secure, accepted and just…happy…to be with each other.

She let out a breath at that, at feeling that…what she felt for him was returned, "I value you as well," she murmured, knowing a full out declaration of love to him would not appeal to his Vulcan half, but that the indication of it, the implication of it, would reach his Human half as well.

This time it was Spock who let out a breath at her words. Logically, he knew that what he was saying would be interpreted by anyone else to be merely him speaking of value, but he knew Cora would pick up what he felt beyond those words. He…was grateful that she had that ability, to discern what he felt without forcing him to say it. There were times, yes, where she was genuinely confused by what he might feel and would inquire about it, but those rare times he was often able to give a statement that would lead her to a clearer indication of what he had truly felt.

She was clever like that, how she picked up on the meaning of things from only a few words, 'read between the lines' as the humans would say.

"I am…glad," he stated, unsure of what to do next.

It was not often a Vulcan spoke to another of…feelings for them. How his father had managed to do so with his mother and marry her he was completely unsure of. He had…not asked. He hadn't ever believed he would feel this way for another, especially for another not of his species. It was…oddly harder and yet easier that it was Cora and not a Vulcan female. Harder in that he didn't know what to expect or what she expected of him, unlike a Vulcan Female who he knew would expect certain things or not expect certain things to be said or done. But easier as…she understood the human half of him and accepted it, she understood him on an emotional level that wouldn't have existed with a Vulcan female.

"What do we do now?" Cora asked him quietly, as unsure of what should happen between them as he was. She hadn't ever expected this to happen, that he would see her as someone to 'value' or care for. But he did, he valued her more than he did any other even with her being an Empathic, it was as though...while others would be better suited for him, SHE was the one he felt was best for him...and that was...that just meant everything to her.

On Hestia, with the breeding programs, the next step for an Empathic man and woman would be establishing an emotional connection and then…um…procreating. But she didn't want that nor did she feel comfortable with it, with doing such a thing so suddenly. It would only serve to remind her of the programs, how rushed they were, how much the Mas'heirs pushed for children, wanting an 11th child sooner than later so they could sell it. But equally she knew that Spock wouldn't be ready for that sort of step, and neither was she, he was…different, he was more controlled and less emotional than other Empathic males would be.

She knew it would take time for him to be comfortable with that sort of intimacy and…oddly, it was something she was perfectly fine waiting for. She was of the belief that to wait, to build up to it, would make it more intimate and private and meaningful. She had heard Spock mention that Vulcans had 'mates,' he'd told her about how one had not been selected for him. She...honestly wasn't sure what Empathics had. The meaning of their paired 'spouse' had been lost through time, through the Mas'heirs control. What point was there for a word that meant something like 'husband' or 'wife' when you had no choice in it? The Empathics hadn't been allowed to select their own 'partner' in ages, the meaning for that selection had been lost through time as a result. She had only ever heard of Empathics calling each other sweet names, beloved, cherished one, their love, and other terms, but no one was the same.

She didn't know if that even applied to them. She wasn't his mate, he wasn't her...something. Theirs was a relationship they had never thought of or considered before, theirs was a first and she knew there would be many questions to come up between them, yet...she was actually...happy about it, about finding something neither of them knew about and approaching it together.

"I…do not know," Spock admitted.

She gave him a small smile, "Say that again?"

"I do not know," he repeated.

She gave a small laugh as her poor attempt at humor was lost on him. She eyed him a moment, before realizing his finger was still under her chin and...hesitantly reached up to touch his hand that was beneath her head. She curled her fingers around his hand and just…held it, watching his face for any sign of displeasure or discomfort but…instead…he merely gave her own fingers the gentlest and subtlest of squeezes, lowering his hand but not letting go of her own.

Cora smiled, realizing she...actually had an idea of what should be done next, "I think _I_ know," she murmured.

He gave her a curious look…before he saw her raise her free hand, holding up two fingers to him. He blinked and felt his lips quirk up at the Vulcan gesture, knowing he should have expected such a thing from her, expected something that represented an important touch for her, but yet came about in a form HE was comfortable with at the moment.

He lifted his own free hand and pressed his two fingers to hers…in a Vulcan version of a kiss.

A/N: ^-^

...omg, the story will be over tomorrow! O.O

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, I know exactly what you're talking about with Sheldon ;) He was actually using something from the movie 'Spanners' not Star Trek, where they would concentrate their minds and cause heads to explode :) The mind-meld is just like touching someone and having access to their mind, sort of merging or 'melding' them together so it's like having 1 mind in 2 bodies for a short while :) And thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the stories :)

That's awesome, I wish you luck on the interview! I think you probably did amazingly though ;)

I can't wait till Spock Prime too :) Only 24 hours till then ;) I can say there'll be a little bit more about the mind-meld, Spock's thoughts on it, to come ;)

So far the sequel for this story is shaping up to be about 12 chapters, so just a little longer ;) And I have an original story outlined for when they officially declare no more ST movies to act as a final story for the series, no idea how long that one will be though :) But thanks! I'm happy you're liking the story and the detail :)

Lol, nope just a 'mate' in this series, I'll be going with lowercase 'm' for here even though it is a mate like a spouse ;) Mostly because it actually exists on Vulcan already and isn't something I'm making up for the story :)


	10. Secret Weapons

Secret Weapons

_Present..._

Spock stood silently in the transporter room with Cora, the girl right beside him. The mind-meld had been...the most intense experience of his life. He had read Cora's mind once or twice in the past, briefly, never as deeply as before, he had allowed himself to see all of her thoughts, allowed her to connect her own mind to his in the process. It was...like nothing he'd ever felt before. It wasn't even that the mind-meld made their minds one, as though one person in two bodies, or that it had established a telepathic bond, more on his side than hers as Empathics weren't experienced in the mental arts, but...it had startled him to see how similar their thoughts were to begin with. It was as though they both subscribed to the same thoughts and feelings but simple interpreted and experienced and felt them in different ways. For one moment, one long, incredible moment, they had been as one. Her thoughts were his, his were hers, they were one being and the exchange of information between them had been staggering. They had...seen all of each other. Usually mind-melds were for communication, for exchanging of ideas, usually not as open as he had been with Cora but with her as his mate...he found he wanted to be. He wanted no secrets between them.

He had seen her life, all the events she had talked about with him, all that she had endured from the Mas'heirs, just as she saw his life, his childhood and his difficulties with his people. They had been completely open with one another and, by the end, it had been almost as though the mind-meld had not been ended. They had pulled away, looking at each other with a deeper understanding than any ever could have of them, and he felt as though they were still joined in that way. Slowly the sensation had faded though the telepathic bond he'd formed with her still remained. He could sense her thoughts more easily now, not needing physical touch to see the surface thoughts of her mind. Just as she didn't need to be close to him to feel his emotions any longer.

The mind-meld had revealed everything to the other, including...this. This room and all that had happened while she had suffered with Vulcan's attack, all of it, and she had seen that…he needed this. He needed to visit this room once more, to confront the feelings that were stirring in him.

It was…a unique bond they now had, not completely a Vulcan mating, but not entirely an Empathic bond either. It was…a mixture of the two, as they were a mixture as well. While Cora had a stronger connection to his feelings, he had a stronger connection to her mind. Both had come away with a tie to the other that united them in a way no other could be.

"Speak your mind, Spock," a voice said from behind them as Spock stared at the pad his mother would have (and should have) been standing on when they'd transported in.

He didn't even have to look back to know it was his father, "That would be...unwise."

"What is necessary is never unwise."

"I find…I am not as conflicted as I once was as a child," he admitted, glancing at his father, the hidden meaning in his words obvious to the man.

Sarek nodded, understanding that Spock had finally come to understand himself and who he was, that he had found a…balance in himself. He had seen it as Spock grew, had experienced and had talked with the boy as he got older, and…only recently realized the part he had played in his son's struggles growing in such a way, "You will always be a child of two worlds. I am grateful for this," he told Spock, "And for you."

Spock blinked and turned to his father, Cora remaining quiet, sensing this was a moment father and son needed to have, "I feel anger for the one who took mother's life. An anger I cannot control."

Cora looked at him, she could feel it as well coming from him, rolling off him in waves, feel him struggling to restrain it, "You should not have to," she reminded him, "You have been trying for..._so long_, Spock, to be someone you are not. To be either Vulcan _or_ human, and have chosen Vulcan."

"When you are _both_," his father agreed, seeing the wisdom and...logic...in her statement, a logic he wished he had had when Spock was young, "I apologize for the role I played in that."

Spock stared at his father a long while before he felt Cora place a hand on his arm and looked at her, "You are Spock. You are both. To feel something and push it away is to deny another half of you."

He nodded, he was realizing that as well, he'd spent so long trying to be Vulcan, to be entirely Vulcan, had even told his mother he intended to proceed with a Vulcan ritual that would purge all the emotion from him...and in doing so he had forgotten he was also half human. Seeing his mother...die before him, it had reminded him that…his human half nature was _all_ he had left of her.

To deny it now…was to deny his mother.

"I…hope you will not find it intrusive?" Cora looked at Sarek, who titled his head at her, confused, "But…" she looked back at Spock, "Your father _is_ angry as well," she told him gently.

Sarek nodded, realizing she had sensed his own emotions despite his best efforts to control them, having an easier time than Spock in not outwardly showing them but still...feeling them, so much so that the girl had picked up on it, "You asked me once why I married your mother. I married her because I loved her."

Spock looked at him in shock, all his life, every moment he could remember, he'd _never_ heard his father admit that out loud. And now he realized just WHY Cora felt the man's anger…the woman he loved had been killed.

Because Amanda wasn't just his mother, she was his father's wife, his love, and she was gone.

Spock nodded, reaching out to put his hand on the small of Cora's back lightly, leading her out of the room as Sarek watched him go, the smallest of smiles appearing on his face as he saw the familiar gesture he had often done with Amanda, something, it seemed, Spock had picked up from him as a way to display the minutest of affections for his mate.

Cora, despite being an Empathic, was...just what his son needed, a woman to remind him of the strength that could be found in emotions. He had once told his son that they, as Vulcans, felt things more deeply than other species, but that they controlled it. Spock had always had difficulty understanding that principle due in large part to his human half having naturally less control over them than his Vulcan half, which had led him to believe it to mean the emotions were pushed deeper, buried, ignored…when, in reality, it was quiet the opposite.

They were simply…controlled.

And Empathics were the experts in emotions after all.

~8~

On the Bridge, the crew was gathered, talking, trying to determine the best way to attack Nero, as Chekov wrote out calculations on a board.

"Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected," Kirk was saying.

"And just go in there guns blazing, Jim?" McCoy rolled his eyes, "Jim…"

"I'm telling you the math doesn't support..." Sulu began, remarking about Kirk's insane plan to try and sneak up on Nero, the advantage of surprise and all, but it seemed to be impossible.

"Captain Kork!" Chekov ran over, "Captain Kork!"

"Yes, Chekov," Kirk turned to him, "What is it?"

"Based on the fastest course from Wulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mister Scott can get us to warp factor four, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actiwated we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

Scotty nodded, considering that, "Aye, that might work."

"Wait a minute kid, how old are you?" McCoy looked at Chekov.

"Sewenteen, sir," he replied.

"Oh, oh good," McCoy rolled his eyes "He's seventeen!"

"Does age matter Leonard McCoy?" Cora called from the side as the crew turned to see her and Spock standing there, the girl looking genuinely confused as to what Chekov's age had to do with anything.

"Doctor, Mister Chekov is correct," Spock added, examining the calculations as he and Cora entered the room, "I can confirm his telemetry. If Mister Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device, and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that, Mister Spock," Kirk shook his head.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also," he glanced at Cora a moment and back, "My mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

"I'm coming with you."

"I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it."

"See," Kirk grinned, slapping Spock's arm, "We are getting to know each other."

"I would, however," Spock continued, though confused by the familiarity Kirk was now displaying with him and the joy the man seemed to get from it, "Like to request permission for Cora to join us."

"Cora?" Kirk frowned.

Cora's eyes widened, "Me?!"

"Her?" McCoy pointed at her.

Spock nodded, "It is only logical."

"How is THAT logical?" McCoy shook his head.

He'd had some encounters with Cora over the years, both as a 'medical patient' and as a fellow Cadet. She...didn't seem the sort to be suited for something like this. She was quiet, yeah, so she was probably sneaky. But Empathics, from what he knew, were forbidden to kill or greatly harm others, so how would she be useful in something like this? They were likely going to get attacked by the Romulans, Cora wouldn't be able to fight or fire at the men, and she was too...timid, not cowardly, not at all, but timid to really attack. She was small and kind and to be on a ship with so many negative emotions couldn't be a great way to stay focused.

"Should we find Captain Pike in a weakened state, she would be best to comfort him and offer strength," Spock explained, "And she does possess the capability to incapacitate large numbers of opponents. I have seen it myself."

The crew turned to the girl, the small red-haired girl, who was so sweet and quiet and barely looked any of them in the eye or spoke more than a few words…and, apparently, could also take them all down in an instant?

"She can?" Kirk blinked.

"Wait, was that…" McCoy looked at Spock, alarmed and shocked at what he was thinking, the Vulcan nodding, knowing what McCoy was referring to.

There had been one time, about a year ago, the infirmary of the Academy had been…flooded…with Cadets, all exhibiting the same symptoms of sluggishness and even of lingering pains of what he'd have termed 'torture' if only there had been physical wounds to confirm it. They had all recovered remarkably quickly, within the hour all of them were sort of…waking up with no lasting effects or permanent damage. It hadn't been something he'd experienced before.

"I requested a demonstration," Spock told the man.

And he had.

The targeting of Cora by the Cadets had gotten so terrible last year that he had requested that she demonstrate her…abilities, to the academic council, under the claims of showing them how she was progressing, her strength, to prove that they had 'gotten their money's worth' as the humans would say. And it_ had_ partially been for that. The council had agreed and Cadet 'volunteers' were brought in, volunteers he'd had a hand in selecting. Very specific ones.

The council had requested her to demonstrate three emotions on the gathering of Cadets, mostly males, and she had. She'd selected happiness first, sheer and utter joy, the Cadets starting to laugh and smile and cheer as though in victory of something they didn't know. Which was a testament to her true personality that the first thing she thought to bring up in another was happiness and warmth. HE himself had requested the next emotion, sorrow, which Cora had taken only a moment to pause at before she began...and the men started to weep utterly, turning to each other for a comfort that didn't come, reducing them to whimpering masses. And finally, the council had decided the last 'emotion' if it could even be called that, there wasn't a specific one they'd asked for as they'd merely told her to...incapacitate the Cadets using their emotions only. They needed to know that, in an extreme situation, she would be able to help negotiators and their allies escape, holding back the ones attacking, stopping an attack to give them an advantage. They knew that the Empathics of her planet were capable of it, that was how the Fleet had failed the first time in attempting to free Hestia, but they needed to know that SHE was capable of it as well.

Cora had been…hesitant to do so, the only form of incapacitation she had ever been exposed to was…pain. Crippling pain. But the council had forced her hand and…before their eyes at least few dozen young men were screaming and on the ground, writhing in an agony that Spock knew was only a_ fraction_ of the pain Cora herself had endured, she had told him she could only inspire emotions that she herself had felt, but he knew it was enough of a shock to the Cadets to keep them from _ever_ going after her again.

It lasted only _moments_, Cora unable to maintain it on Cadets, not wanting anyone who wasn't an enemy openly attacking her or threatening the people she cared for to suffer so badly. 7 seconds, of pain, that was it. Because those men and women, they weren't the enemy, they were her fellow Cadets, she couldn't push past what she felt off them. He had realized afterwards that another aspect of it, was that SHE felt their pain reflected back at her in them. It was why Empathics had, originally, been such a peaceful people, they fed off each others emotions, to hurt another was to hurt yourself. Her people operated on a belief similar to the Vulcans in that regard, where he and his people believed the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, her people felt that the pain of the few was the pain of the many and the joy of the few was the joy of the many, what one felt they all felt to a degree. She..._could_ fight through it, she could have continued the 'torture' as the Mas'heirs had often had Empathics do such things to get what they wanted out of an enemy, but that was the point. The_ Mas'heirs_ would force her, she was NOT being forced to continue it now, NOW she had a choice of when to stop. And the council had only asked for a demonstration not an entire run of it and had ended it after seconds.

"I…am not comfortable with this plan," Cora murmured, looking away, not liking to remember the more negative emotions she was capable of producing in others.

"Wait, you're telling me SHE…" Kirk pointed at Cora, "Can take down Romulans?"

"She could 'take down' as you say, _you_ Captain," Spock stated.

"No way," Kirk shook his head, completely NOT believing it. Cora was like this...slim slip of a girl!

"Cora?" Spock looked at him, somewhat expectantly.

Kirk started to nod, seeing what Spock was subtly asking, but where Spock was asking her if she would be willing, he wanted more of an actual attempt, "Ok, let's see it."

"Captain Kirk I…" she shook her head, "I cannot attack a superior…"

"It's ok," he cut in, "I give you full permission, do what everyone here wants to do to me."

She bit her lip, "I really don't believe sir, that…"

"Cora," Kirk cut in with a gentle order, "Do it."

She let out a breath, seeing the command in it, and held out a finger towards him. He stared at it a moment, not sure what she was doing before shrugging and reaching out to touch his finger to hers…

Before his back arched, his entire body seizing, his head jerking back as the veins popped in his tensing neck, his eyes flew open and he screamed, falling to his knees and pulling his hand away from Cora's finger, panting as the pain subsided. That was...intense...the worst pain he'd ever felt in his entire life, and he'd taken quite a few beatings in fights back home. That was...excruciating, just...radiating through his entire body, immobilizing him, disorienting him, clearly weakening him. He felt his ears ringing, his limbs felt like lead, he felt like every breath hurt...

"Well I'll be damned," McCoy breathed, staring at Cora with wide, awed eyes, as was the rest of the crew, completely stunned that THAT girl had been able to take down a fully grown man with just a single touch.

"It's…it's stronger with touch," Cora murmured, shifting as she glanced at Kirk, trying to send him relief and comfort and strength to make up for the pain he'd just endured.

"You can do that _without_ touching me?!" Kirk looked at her, holy flying hell! Damn, he was never ever judging a book by its cover again. Jeez...he was...NOT expecting that from Cora, that intense of pain or that much of it so quickly. But...he was starting to feel a bit better, stronger, and he knew it had to do with Cora, it seemed she could make someone feel stronger the same way she could make them weak.

Cora just nodded and looked down, Uhura staring at her, completely stunned…to know that girl could have, at any moment, retaliated against her digs with something like_ that_…she really _had_ been a terrible person to her, when Cora was just…trying to be better than the pain she felt. It really...spoke to the sort of person Cora as to refrain from doing something like that to the ones who were so unkind to her. She had...remarkable strength, inner strength. And she flinched to know it was because of the Mas'heirs. What Cora endured at the Academy, from her and other Cadets, was never and would never be as terrible as what her masters had put her through. She should have thought like THAT, thought of how strong Cora was to even be alive, instead of seeing her as weak and spineless to not fight back.

"Damn," Kirk pushed himself to his feet, "Now I get it."

"Get what?" Sulu frowned.

"Why she's here," Kirk said, "On the Enterprise," he added, "Newest ship gets the best weapons."

"I am not a weapon," Cora said quickly, not wanting to think of herself like that. A tool...fine, she had come to accept that was how the majority of the Fleet would see her, but a weapons...that was something she refused to be. She was meant to negotiate and keep peace, not attack others for no reason.

Kirk held up his hands, "I meant secret weapons," he winked at her, which made Spock frown at the gesture, one he had seen Kirk give to many girls around the Academy. He whistled, "You are an impressive little thing," he eyed Cora.

"Captain," Spock cut in, pulling Kirk's attention (and eyes) away from Cora and back to the matter at hand, "Does she have clearance to join us?"

"Oh yeah," Kirk nodded with a pleased grin, like a little boy who had just been given the means to sneak out or break the rules, "Mr. Sulu…" he turned to the man, "Plot a course for Titan, Scotty prepare the transporter."

Sulu nodded and got to work, the rest of the crew falling into their tasks, preparing the Enterprise for their warp, Scotty rushing out to go get everything prepared.

"Mister Spock, Cora," Kirk turned to them once the crew was in order, "With me," he strode out of the room, the two others heading with him.

"All stop in three...two...one," they heard Sulu over the comms. as they headed down the halls, "Give me one quarter impulse burst for five seconds. I'll do the rest with thrusters, on my mark."

"Aye," Chekov replied.

"Fire," Sulu reported just as they entered the transporter room, "We are in position above Titan."

"Really?" Scotty called from his place at the controls, "Fine job, Mister Sulu. Well done."

"How are we, Scotty?" Kirk asked as they entered.

"Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position."

"Whatever happens, Mister Sulu," Kirk called into the comm., "If you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still onboard. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," Sulu responded.

"Otherwise, we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back."

"Good luck."

Kirk turned and got on the transporter, looking over as Spock and Cora joined him, "Mr. Scott," Spock turned to the man as they took position, "Should anything happen, you are to beam Cora back onboard first and foremost."

Scotty glanced at Kirk who nodded, "Do it."

Scotty nodded, "Aye sir," he started pushing buttons to prepare.

"I…really am _not_ comfortable with this," Cora murmured, "Empathics are not to cause harm…"

Unless the Mas'heirs forced them to.

"This is not causing harm," Spock looked at her, making her turn to him for his words, "This is…defense, this is rescue, this is…about strength," Kirk watched, a little amazed, when Spock reached out and took Cora's hand, "This is about you being stronger than the Mas'heirs Cora, being stronger than anyone who would wish to harm you out of a sheer desire for control and power," he looked at her, "You ARE stronger than them. If you can face this enemy, you can face _them_."

He knew it was a hope that, one day, her planet would be liberated, freed from the Mas'heirs' control, returned to its former glory, it was what all her people hoped for, but weren't strong enough to do. The Mas'heirs were…immune to pain, there was no way to fight back against them. And Empathics, while merely not wishing or enjoying causing pain or harm, were _forbidden_ to kill, not from Mas'heir teachings but from their own way of life.

Cora took a breath and nodded, she…could do this. She could prove that she _was_ worth something, that she could help, that she could fight back. That she wasn't weak and submissive, that she was strong, that...that she was worthy enough to be the mate of a strong man like Spock, "Ok."

"If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay," Scotty told them, "There shouldn't be a soul in sight."

"Energize," Kirk called and the transporter kicked in.

The trio appeared on the cargo bay of the Narada…unfortunately right in the middle of a horde of Romulans who began to fire at them.

"Down!" Kirk shouted as they all ducked for cover.

"Captain, we have Starfleet officers aboard the ship," he heard one of the Romulans report, "One of them is Vulcan!"

"Cora!" he turned to her, not willing to allow the others to make more calls for backup and, a little bit, wanting to see exactly how many she could take down in one go.

Cora swallowed hard but stood up, throwing out her hands, the men watching in awe as the Romulans just…seemed to keel over.

"Did you…" Kirk slowly stood, staring at a nearby Romulan, lying there with his eyes closed, unmoving.

"No," Cora shook her head, "Empathics are not to lie, cause harm, or kill," she murmured, glancing at them, "They are…exhausted," it was the one emotion she could think to use that wouldn't semi-cripple her in the process of using it on so many. Exhaustion, that deep rooted weariness in your soul that made your body just too tired to keep going...that was the only other way she could work out to stop them without killing and without harming.

Kirk let out a laugh, "They fell asleep on the job?" he whistled, "Someone better get fired."

"Captain," Spock cut in, reminding him of the mission.

"Right, if you would, Mister Spock," he gestured to one of the fallen Romulans.

Spock walked over and knelt down, placing his hand to the man's temple, reading the mind, not quite on the level of a full mind-meld like he'd had with Cora, but just...using his touch to connect to the man's mind. It was actually…better that Cora had simply put them to sleep than for the men to be killed as they would have been forced to do without her there, while asleep the mind was less protected, the surface thoughts easier to read.

"Do you know where it is? The black hole device?"

"And Captain Pike," Spock nodded, standing and leading them off.

They paused only a moment, hearing a buzzing echo through out the ship as Kirk's eyes widened, recognizing it from Vulcan, "They've started up the drill!"

"Which means our communication and transport are inoperative," Spock agreed.

"I can sense more Romulans coming," Cora cut in, glancing back over her shoulder, able to feel the anger of others approaching, "We must make haste."

Spock nodded, "Follow me," he led them through the ship, knowing the layout of it now from the Romulan's mind. He led them down the halls and into a vessel that was attached to the ship, seeming to be of a different make than the rest of the architecture was, a different ship entirely, one that...bore a resemblance to Vulcan ships. And in the middle of the room, was a tube with a large ball of some sort of red substance suspended in it. It was a very…advanced spaceship, "I foresee a complication. The design of this ship is far more advanced than I've anticipated."

"Voice print and face recognition analysis enabled," the computer spoke above them, "Welcome back, Ambassador Spock."

"Ambassador?" Cora frowned, looking at Spock, confused.

"Wow," Kirk began, his voice tense, "That's weird."

Cora looked at him, sensing something…off about him. It was like he was hiding something, "Captain Kirk do you know…"

"Look at this ship…" Kirk cut in, shaking his head subtly at Cora not to say anything.

"Computer, what is your manufacturing origin?" Spock called.

"Stardate 2387," it replied, "Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy."

Spock frowned, that _had_ to be impossible now that Vulcan was gone, even with the chance of rebuilding their people the Science Academy would be nowhere near capable of building a ship like this even by that date, and turned to Kirk, picking up what Cora had, "It appears that you have been keeping important information from me."

"You'll be able to fly this thing, right?" Kirk asked instead.

"Something tells me I already have."

"Good luck," Kirk smirked, "Cora, with me," he turned to lead her off.

"Jim," Spock called, halting them a moment, "The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3 percent…"

"It'll work."

"All I ask, Captain," Spock continued, "Is that you protect Cora, while I am here and unable to do so myself."

Kirk looked at him, far more serious than Spock had _ever_ seen him, "With my life, Commander."

The men nodded and turned to go, Spock grabbing Cora's hand to stop her a moment, looking at her, squeezing her hand as he gave her a nod. She smiled, nodding in return, before she turned to go, Spock watching her leave till she'd disappeared.

"I will protect you too, Captain James T. Kirk," Cora said as she and Kirk turned a corner.

Kirk gave a little snort, "Oh I'm definitely going to love you when Spock rubs off on you aren't I?" he murmured.

"I do not understand how he could 'rub off' on me," Cora frowned.

Kirk laughed, "And so it begins."

~8~

Kirk and Cora cautiously entered the drill area of the ship, Kirk holding up a hand to Cora, silently telling her to stay back, stay hidden, as he stepped out, spotting Nero, and held his phaser up to him, "Nero order your men to disable the drill or I will…"

He spun around, hearing a grunt, and saw another Romulan, with a weapon in hand, just behind him. But his back was arched, his neck bulging, eyes wide, arms out, before he fell to his knees, panting, and fell to the side, shaking. He looked past the man to see Cora had stepped out of the shadow with her hand out, having stopped the Romulan from attacking him. He nodded at her in thanks and turned back to Nero.

"I know your face, from Earth's history," Nero spat at him, before jumping off his higher platform, stalking towards him.

Kirk turned to Cora, "Find Pike!" he ordered, before facing Nero once more, starting to fight the man as Cora ran off, not wanting to just…abandon him…but following her orders.

She could still hear the fight going on above her as she ran to try and find Pike, following a sense of…pain that she was picking up, "James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man," she could hear Nero baiting, "He went on to captain the USS Enterprise, but that was another life. A life I will deprive you of, just like I did your father!"

She was about to turn back and help Kirk, hearing the man cry out in pain, when the ship jolted and a Romulan called over the comms., "Captain Nero, the Vulcan ship has been taken, the drill has been destroyed."

"Spock!" Nero shouted, leaving Kirk as he ran off, "Spooockk!"

"Spock!" Cora gasped, rushing after Nero, wanting to help Spock, to stop the man getting to him or attacking him, but Kirk grabbed her around the middle before she could pass him.

"Cora!" he pulled her back, "You can't go after him!"

"But Spock…"

"Will be fine," he reassured her, "Pike won't be. Now come on," he turned to lead her away, "Cora please," he turned to her when she refused to move, "He asked me to protect you," he reminded her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye, "I protect you, you protect me, right?"

She swallowed hard, before nodding, "This way," she took his hand and pulled him off, "I can sense Pike…he's hurt…"

"Lead the way," he agreed, rushing after her as she led him through the ship, him blasting a Romulan here and there as they passed one or two.

"Captain, I've picked up another ship!" a voice reported over the comms. and the ship shook once more, more violently than before, and they both knew it was the Enterprise attacking this time.

"There!" Cora shouted, pointing at a man lying on a table.

Kirk fired at a Romulan standing over the man, Pike, and ran over with Cora.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Pike groaned.

"Just...taking a leaf out of Cora and Spock's book and following orders," Kirk muttered, working on getting the straps loose.

Cora turned around, throwing out her hand and a Romulan that had been sneaking up on them, fell to the side, knocked out.

Pike let out a pained laugh, making Cora turn to him, rushing to his side and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, slowly moving his arm around her other one as she fed him strength and comfort, blocking out the pain he was feeling, "Knew you were something special," he muttered, "You Empathics."

"Enterprise go!" Kirk ordered as he and Cora got Pike off the table, the three of them surrounded in the lights of a transport.

They reappeared on the transporter pad of the Enterprise, Cora letting go of Pike to turn and throw herself at Spock, not caring if the hug was a bit too much for the Vulcan who had appeared beside them, just…relieved to know that he was alright. They had heard other transmissions, that Spock had taken the other ship and appeared to be flying it at the Narada, ready to detonate the 'Red Matter.' She knew that was the plan, Kirk had discussed it as they walked down the halls earlier to get to the transporter room, to have Spock beamed out before it hit, but she still worried.

"Nice timing, Scotty," Kirk smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Scotty laughed, "I've never beamed four people from two targets onto one pad before!"

"Jim!" McCoy ran in.

"Bones!" Kirk smiled as the man ran up to take Pike from him.

"I've got him," McCoy nodded.

"That was pretty good!" Scotty cheered.

Cora smiled and ran over to him, "Thank you Montgomery Scott," she hugged him.

"You _can_ call me Scotty, lass," he laughed, winking at a rather cross-looking (or as cross-looking as a Vulcan could be) Spock, whose lips had pursed at the sight of her hugging another man, the beginning of the mating still fresh for both of them.

"Cora," Spock called as she pulled away to follow him and Kirk out of the room, back to the Bridge.

"Captain!" Chekov called as they entered, "The enemy ship is losing power. Their shields are down, sir."

"Hail them now," Kirk ordered as he, Spock, and Cora stepped up, though Cora stood a bit behind Spock on his side.

"Aye."

The crew gathered to watch as Nero appeared on the viewscreen, a black hole appearing behind inside the Narada on another screen.

"Cora?" Kirk looked at her, "You_ are_ our Negotiator."

She blinked, Kirk had to know that her 'skills' at influencing others did not work if she was not in range of them, as she was not now, but...she realized, perhaps this wasn't about influence or negotiation, he knew the Romulans wouldn't accept the offer, but...it had to be made anyway. So she nodded and stepped up, "Captain Nero," she began, knowing the crew was watching her, knowing that her display with Kirk had made them aware of her worth to the Fleet, but wanting to prove_ herself_ as well, her own self and not her abilities, "Upon request of Captain James T. Kirk, the USS Enterprise would like to offer you assistance. Your ship has been compromised and is too close to the black hole to escape without us. Should you agree to surrender, we shall assist you. Do you accept?"

Spock frowned, "Cora…what…"

"Compassion, Spock," Cora glanced at him, "Peace if often brokered on compassion and empathy."

"It's only logical," Kirk smirked, "Don't you like it?"

"No, not really," Spock shook his head, "Not this time."

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times," Nero spat, "I would rather die, in agony, than accept assistance from _you_."

"You got it," Kirk nodded as Cora frowned, even though she knew this negotiation was likely to fail, she was still disappointed it was happening, Kirk had really only asked her to speak to Nero because he knew with his lack of training and control he'd insult the man and they didn't want the Narada to attempt firing at them as they were being sucked away with what little weapons they had left, "Arm phasers, fire everything we got."

"Yes, sir," Sulu nodded, the crew getting back to work at firing at the Narada, watching, pleased, as it was sucked back into the black hole.

"Sulu, let's go home!" Kirk ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Sulu grinned…but the ship just kept getting closer to the hole.

"Why aren't we at warp?"

"We _are_, sir," Chekov reported.

"Kirk to Engineering," he turned on the comm., "Get us out of here, Scotty!"

"You bet your arse, Captain," Scotty called back, "The gravity well has got us!"

"Go to maximum warp. Push it!"

"I'm giving her all that she's got, Captain!"

Kirk looked up as the Bridge began to crack and creak, "All she's got isn't good enough. What else you got?"

"Ok. If we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away! I cannae promise anything, though!"

"Do it, do it, do it!"

They watched on the screen as multiple warp cores fell out and towards the hole, igniting, the shockwave pushing the ship just out of grasp of the hole as the crew cheered, the ship flying safely away.

~8~

"Ambassador Spock," Cora called as she entered the Hanger of the Academy, having spotted the older man who looked just like Spock walking ahead of her down the hall. She felt a bit like Spock in that moment, to have worked out who he was using logic alone. The ship her Spock had flown had called him 'Ambassador Spock' and Nero knew a Spock clearly from the future as her Spock had never met the man before and to see an older man that she KNEW was him...logicially, who else could it be?

The man paused and turned around to see her standing there, "How did you know it was me?" he had to ask, there were numerous Vulcans wandering around the base at the moment, some as old as he was.

"I recognized your ears," she gave a short nod to them.

Spock lifted his hand to touch the tip of one, feeling a smile come to his face at that, at such an odd thing to recognize him by yet...oddly intimate and touching to know. He knew who she was, Cora, the Empathic, he'd seen as much in Kirk's mind, seen a familiarity between his younger self and her, interactions between them that Kirk had noticed, and he could guess what was shared between them, "You are Cora."

"You are Spock," she countered, "An older one, from another reality," she tilted her head, "Have you...met me?"

His smile turned sad, "No, I have not. Not in all my travels," he sighed, "I feel quite distressed at that knowledge."

"So I am not your mate in your world," she murmured.

He eyed her, his eyes a bit wider than before as he realized_ exactly_ what his younger self must feel for her, to select her as a mate, "I am afraid not."

She nodded, almost as though she were expecting that, it was sort of TO be expected though. She knew enough to know that the attack on the Kelvin had been what implemented the acceptance of the Empathics back into Star Fleet after so long, and if the attack had never happened in that Spock's reality, why would she be in the Academy in that world? And, as Spock, HER Spock, had remarked, it was an alternate reality, one that was unlike their own, things WOULD be different. She was...saddened though to know that this Spock hadn't met her, that her other self hadn't met him either, he was...such an important part of her life she felt a profound loss for her alternate-self, to know she had missed that.

She glanced at him again, "Were you happy?"

He blinked, feeling himself start to smile once more at her question. Anything at all she could have asked about the future, perhaps even about her own planet as, while he had never met HER he DID know of Hestia, and she chose to ask a question focused solely on himself.

"At times," he nodded, "Less so than I believe I shall be now," he added, noticing a faint pink tinge to her cheeks.

"That is...why I sought you out," she admitted, "I can sense your desire to speak with...um, MY Spock, to offer advice and counsel. There are...two factors I believe you should be made aware of before this happens."

"And what are they?" he inquired.

She bit her lip a moment, before taking a breath, "As an Empathic...I am contracted to Starfleet, I...cannot leave," she told him, so he would be aware. She waited, seeing if he would pick up what she knew HER Spock would from her words. He gave her a small nod, implying he had gotten the message.

"And the second?"

"It will...hurt him, my Spock, to return to a Vulcan colony."

"How so?" he frowned, a little surprised she had guessed about the colony, yet realizing it was a fairly obvious decision for the Vulcans, to try and rebuild somewhere.

"Should I be allowed to join him...unlikely," she reminded him, "He would be forced to endure what he had as a child. Torment, harassment, bigotry, for his choice in mate," she sighed, "I am...not a mate the Vulcans would find acceptable, despite Spock finding me so. They will not make it easy for him to return, they will target me as the Cadets used to and...my Spock will not be able to endure that. It is different for an instructor to protect a Cadet, it is another for a Vulcan to defend his mate. I...do not wish to see him hurt, physically or otherwise."

Spock stared at her a long while, seeing what she meant. An Empathic would be the farthest thing from an acceptable mate as a Vulcan could get. Their people would find no end to the faults they could point out in Cora. They would harass him, as she'd said, citing it was his human weakness that had allowed him and driven him to select such a mate. All that would be served by his younger self returning to a Vulcan colony would be a loss of all the progress he could see his younger self making and understanding he was coming to in Kirk's mind. And Cora...she merely did not wish to see him suffering and enduring what he had all his life on Vulcan.

It had taken him _years_ to reach the point he was at now, where he could smile and joke and express himself as openly as he did with another species. He could already see that forming in the Spock he'd glimpsed from Jim.

And it was all because of Cora.

The girl who could neither leave the Fleet nor would be welcomed by his people. Which really left only one option, one piece of advice he was already planning on giving his younger self anyway.

"I understand,'" he told her.

Cora smiled, "Thank you," she remarked, giving him a slight bow of the head, before turning to go, knowing the next conversation the man had would be a private one between him and his younger self.

~8~

Spock wandered the Hanger of the Academy, having returned to the Academy with the rest of the crew, searching for Cora, whom a few Cadets had mentioned seeing in the Hanger speaking to a Vulcan elder...and he wanted to ensure she was alright. He knew that, though they recognized Empathics as being assets to others, Vulcans did not hold much esteem for her species and how emotional they were. He frowned, when he saw an older Vulcan man wandering with his back to him, a familiar one, "Father?" he called.

But when the man turned around…he saw it was not his father…but HIM. And older, him…a future him. And he knew it was the man Nero had been after.

"I am not our father," his future self stated, "There are so few Vulcans left, we cannot afford to ignore each other."

"Then why did you send Kirk aboard, when you alone could have explained the truth?" he wondered, realizing now why Kirk was so determined, why he'd appeared and seemed to know what to do, why he'd acted so…differently and more familiar towards him upon his return.

"Because you needed each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together. Of a friendship, that would define you both, in ways you cannot yet realize."

"How did you persuade him to keep your secret?"

"He inferred that Universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should he break his promise."

"You lied."

"Oh, I...I implied," his older self grinned.

Spock felt his mouth twitch up at that, he had…implied a thing or two with Cora as well in the past, "A gamble."

"An act of faith. One I hope that you will repeat in the future at Starfleet."

"In the face of extinction, it is only logical I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race with my mate."

"And yet, _you_ can be in two places at once, and Cora cannot leave Starfleet," he reminded his younger self, also making him aware he knew of the bond that had formed between them, "I…see how you are with her," he_ had_ seen it in Kirk's mind, the small touches, the glances, he'd seen it himself lurking about, how differently his younger self acted around her, "I believe she will be…good for us."

Spock frowned, "Is she…not with us in the future?"

"She never was," his older self said, "A fact for which I feel I will be infinitely disheartened about."

Even now he could see a change in his younger self…a subtle shift in him, an acceptance, a new…faith.

"It appears Nero altered more by his appearance than originally thought," Spock murmured, wondering if Nero's presence had had something to do with Cora's induction into Starfleet. He…could see a few points of reason and logic behind it, how it would be possible, but there were too many variables. Whatever the reason was, he found…he was glad for it, for that aspect of Nero's appearance at least, that he had come to find Cora through it all.

"I urge you to remain in Starfleet with her," his older self continued, "I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony. Spock, in this case, do yourself a favor. Put aside logic," he glanced past his younger self's shoulder, causing Spock to turn around and see Cora had wandered into the Hanger, looking for him this time but had not spotted him yet, "Do what feels right," Spock turned back to him, nodding, "Since my customary farewell would appear oddly self-serving, I shall simply say good luck," he held up the Vulcan hand gesture of parted fingers, Spock returning the gesture as the man turned and left.

Spock watched as his future self, a version of it anyway, walked off, before he himself turned and went back to Starfleet, to Cora. His future self was correct, Cora was bound to Starfleet and would not consider herself allowed to or be able to bring herself to leave, and he…could not leave her.

Not now.

He was certain...not ever.

~8~

Spock and Cora stood proudly with the other Cadets, the other members of the Enterprise, as they watched Kirk being addressed by the Academy council, for a completely different reason than before.

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk," Barnett stood before him, "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and to reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honor to award you with this commendation. By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief."

Kirk turned and walked over to Pike as the man sat in a wheelchair only a few feet away, "I relieve you, sir."

Pike smiled at him, "I am relieved."

"Thank you, sir."

"Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud."

Kirk smiled and nodded at that, turning to look at his crew as they clapped for him, Cora and, surprisingly, Spock, among them.

~8~

"Engineering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir," Sulu called as he sat at his pilot's controls on the Enterprise.

"Weapons systems and chutes on standby," Chekov reported.

"Dock control reports ready, Captain," Uhura turned to smile at Kirk as he entered, wearing a gold Captain's uniform.

"Bones, buckle up," he patted McCoy on the shoulder as he passed, before calling into the comms., "Scotty…how we doin'?"

"Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain," Scotty called back, before shouting at Ensign Keenser, his little friend from the Starfleet outpost he'd been stationed at, "Get down!" as the comms. cut.

"Mister Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters."

They looked over as the doors to the Bridge opened and Spock stepped in with Cora, "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" he requested, more for himself than Cora, who was still deemed a member of the crew and officially assigned to the Enterprise.

"Permission granted," Kirk smiled.

"As you have yet to select a First Officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references," Spock gave the minutest of smirks, "Or, if you wish for me to display a human tenacity, I could request Cora influence your acceptance."

Kirk laughed, "It would be my honor, Commander. Cora," he nodded at the girl as she smiled, "Maneuvering thrusters, Mister Sulu," he turned to the pilot, moving to take his seat as captain, Cora moving to sit beside Spock, the two smiling at each other as they prepared for their next adventure.

"Thrusters on standby," Sulu replied.

"Take us out."

"Aye aye, Captain."

~8~

"_Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new lifeforms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before._"

To be continued...in...The Heart vs the Body!

A/N: The title might be a bit confusing so all I can say is...for the next story, Into Darkness, we might just see a bit of a...particular Vulcan issue popping up ;) ;) (which will be explained in the next series for those unfamiliar with that 'issue' ;)) As for the sequel, I had originally planned to have up tomorrow, but I want to give a small break between movies, just a day I promise lol :) So the sequel will be up bright and early on Sunday ;)

And if you thought Cora was pretty good in showing her powers to Kirk and stopping Romulans...wait till we see her with Khan }:)

To finish, I just want to say thank you guys :) I'm really _so_ touched that you all have enjoyed the story so far and I'm glad I was able to portray Spock in a realistic way that I hope to continue in the next story and any/all sequels :) I wanted to thank you, to thank anyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed/anything this story, you've officially made it my most 'alerted' story :') It really means the world to me to know you're enjoying it. I love you guys ^.-^

Some notes on reviews...

I can't say for sure if there will be babies, _yet_. It'll depend on the 3rd movie and my original story and the directions they go. I DO think it would be incredibly interesting to see Spock around a pregnant mate and as a father, being half human and half Vulcan. And a child that is half Empathic, and a quarter Human/Vulcan would be very challenging to write, and I do love a challenge ;)

I think they're making a 3rd movie too, which is awesome :) I've heard that CP and ZQ are contracted for at least 1 more movie ^-^ I do have an original story planned, but I might hold off on it till after the 3rd movie as it's meant to be a nice tie in/wrap up sort of story for the Archives ;) But thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far and think Spock is in character :)

I hope she'll be able to help her people one day too :)

Thanks! I'm really trying to keep Spock as in character as I can, I know he's such an iconic figure in Star Trek that I wanted to try my best to do him justice and keep him believable :) So it's great to know I'm managing it, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far ^-^ I don't think they'll admit to no more movies either, I'm hoping they might admit to no more with the set cast that they have though so I know I can wrap up Spock's story :) I think my original story idea could probably fit in between movies, though I think I'd like to hold it to the end as it was originally meant to be a sort of 'wrap up' story to sort of come full circle with the characters :)

The sequel will be up on Sunday ;) So only about 2 days to go :) For me, doing a show or movie, I'll keep it consistent and do the entire thing one series/movie after another till I've caught up to the current series/movie. At that point it becomes a waiting game till the next series/movie...unless I've decided to end a series at one point even if the show is still ongoing, like I did with my Supernatural story. But for when I actually post the stories, I try to get the next story of it up the day after I end or give only a day in between :) The same goes when I switch fandoms. So, for example, when I finish this series with Spock, the next day I'll be starting my Loki/OC story :)

Thank you! I'm really glad you feel Spock is in character and that the relationship he has with Cora feels natural :) Those were my biggest concerns, keeping him in character and still showing his feelings for another ^-^ I'm really glad you've enjoyed the story so far :)


End file.
